War front
by Lamker
Summary: The Howling Commandos - They were a team, brought together in a most unlikely way. That means they helped each other out, even when they didn't know what to do. And despite how they usually act, each member is vital to the team, no one more than the other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set during The First Avenger, and follows to the end. I'd already like to say, none of the languages used here are my native, and I'll be using Google Translator, so please, don't sue or kill me if I get the sentences wrong.**

 **There'll be a lot of French, from Dernier, Germen and possibly anything else. Anything not in English is translated at the end of the chapter. Dialogs in (*...*) are translated from different languages.**

 **Alright, now that that's over... I don't own anything, but the grammar mistakes are mine. I do hope you enjoy the story :)**

* * *

 _ **Ch.1 Getting the team**_

"So let's get this straight," Dugan put his mug of beer down and looked at the Captain America.

"We barely got out of there alive and you want us to go back?" Jones thought it was all a joke.

"Pretty much," Rogers didn't really think of it that way, but yeah.

"Sounds rather fun actually," Falsworth smiled, probably a bit drunk.

"I'm in," Morita burped, but smiled all the same.

Dernier started talking about something in French Steve didn't understand, followed by Jones who said something that made the two smile. The others just looked at the two.

"We're in," Gabe smiled, remembering none probably understood what they said.

"Hell, I'll always fight," Dum Dum smiled before adding: "But you gotto do one thing for me."

"What's that?" the Captain asked, waiting for Timothy to finish his drink.

"Open a tab," the others laughed, while Steve nodded and stood up, walking to the bar.

"Well that was easy," was heard from Dugan.

"Another round," Rogers said as the bartender looked at him with awe.

"Where are they puttin' all this?" the man asked.

* * *

"See? I told you. They're all idiots," Bucky smirked as he saw Steve arrive at his seat.

"What about you? Ready to follow, Captain America, into the jaws of death?" he didn't really want to force anyone to come, especially Barns after what happened to him in the POW camp… but he sure as hell wanted a friend close by.

"Hell no," at his first word, Steve's face fell, but understood the decision, until Buck spoke up again.

"Tell the guy from Brooklyn who was… too dumb to run away from a fight, I'm following him," smiling, James took a sip, while Steve's own drink arrived. In all honesty, he didn't want Bucky feeling like he owed him now, or that he had to go because of him.

"But you're keeping the outfit right?" Barns couldn't help it.

"You know what? It's kind of grown on me," Rogers smiled back.

And with that, all members of the to-be team of Howling Commandos agreed.

Soon after, Peggy came and Steve got way off track, so Bucky decided to just go to his tent and get some sleep. Of course the others were still singing and invited him to join in, but he was just really too out of it to do anything. Captain America stayed longer, he didn't know how long, but at the moment, he it didn't really matter.

* * *

Came morning, all the Commandos were up, some more than others and others more than anyone else. Steve was already at Stark, getting new toys and shot at. In the meanwhile, the other members got together and were deciding on something…

"It needs to be awesome, like Terror Terminators," Dugan smiled, clearly liking the name.

"Needs to be cool too. One everyone likes," Morita nodded.

"Les Défenseurs?" Dernier looked at them, smiling.

"One everyone understands as well…" Morita added.

"Well, whatever you do, don't ask Steve about it," Bucky was still smiling at 'The group of extraordinary gentlemen' Falsworth suggested.

"And why is that Sargent?" the Brit was clearly still upset he laughed.

"Well, 'cause he won't say a thing. Just 'um' and look at someone else," Barns remembered the other times he did that, always looking at his best friend.

"You seem to know him pretty well," Gabe noted, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I knew the punk before he was… so big," he raised his shoulders a bit to get the point.

"What do you mean, 'Before he was so big?" Dugan blinked.

"Wait you don't know? _No one_ told you?" James was going from gaping to laughing.

"Told us what?" Jacques spoke English for a change.

"Oh, well you better pay attention to this…" and so, Bucky proceeded to expose Rogers for the small, weak kid he used to be. Well, in a matter of speaking. It was all told while he laughed.

* * *

Peggy arrived a while later, when all was told and done, and the guys were crying from laughing too much, or just looking in utter disbelieve.

"What seems to be the issue boys?" Carter looked at each man, still angry at Rogers.

"Jimmy here was just… telling us about… what Rogers used to be," Dugan held his side, as he laughed the most out of everyone.

"I see…" a small smile tugged on her lips.

"Well, you odda have something to tell to don't ya? You looked after him while I was… out of the county," Barns looked at her, a hit of gratitude in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she smiled and joined them.

She mostly talked about his time as a 'Chorus Girl' as Colonel Phillips called him. Of how he ran after a Nazi spy – all the good stuff.

"So… how did you two even meet? I mean, ya know… when did ya first see him?" Gabe didn't want her to think he noticed how her voice changed or the faint blush she got when she talked about the Super Soldier.

"The first time I really saw him, was in a Training Camp, led by Colonel Chester Phillips. He was pathetic really, barely able to do the minimum required."

"So, how the hell was he allowed to go to this… Project Rebirth?" Morita seemed confused.

Licking her lips, Peggy glanced at Bucky, who hadn't said a word since she started talking, but she could see him already imagining five different ways of what happened.

"Well… in all honesty, it was thanks to the Colonel. He took a dummy grand and threw it at the trainees. And when he yelled, everyone jumped away but Steve. He actually-" she was so ready to tell it, that when Barns cut her off, she was in shock.

"The idiot jumped on it didn't he?" Buck rubbed his faces with one hand and glanced at the others, seeing their surprised faces, waiting for Carter to continue.

"Actually, that's exactly what happened…" she smiled.

"Of course he did… stupid punk," rolling his eyes, James could see the man of the hour coming closer.

* * *

"Where were you?" the British James asked, practically telling everyone to pretend as if nothing happened.

"I gave Stark a few ideas for my outfit. Why? Did I miss something?" he smiled, glancing at the men.

"No, you didn't," Peggy stood up and half glared at him, before turning and walking away.

"She's _still_ angry at me?" Rogers whispered, sitting down next to Barns.

"Yeah, so whatever you did really pissed her off," Timothy chuckled.

"But I didn't do anything…" Captain America hung his head, and noticed Bucky was practically glaring daggers at him. Then he noticed the menacing aura around him.

"Buck? You alright?"

"Are you stupid or yes?" at that, everyone in the group, besides the two best friends, started snickering, as Steve gulped. "What did I do now?"

"It's not _now_ you shit for brains. Peggy told us what you did at the Training Camp. It's not enough that you get the snot beat out of you in alleys, that I have to come save your sorry ass every time, but now that you were finally accepted into the War, you pull a stunt like that? The hell?!" it was hard not to laugh, when the Super Soldier shrunk into himself, as Barns almost jumped at him.

"Well, technically, it was a dummy so- Aw! Bucky why- Hey stop-" James hit Rogers around the head every time he tried to speak, until he became quiet.

"Did that smack any sense into you thick, dumbass skull?!"

"Yes sir…"

"Good. But seriously Steve. If you'd died, there probably wouldn't be a Captain America right now, and we'd still be in the damn POW camp, dying."

"I wasn't thinking…"

"No shit Sherlock… Now you should go say sorry to Peggy. She just saw this whole thing, and will probably accept it better now…"

"You did that-"

"Go!" and without another word, Rogers jumped to his feet and ran after Carter.

"Are you done Jimmy?" Dugan asked through a snicker.

"Yeah…" and with that, the men started laughing so hard, Gabe, Dernier and Dum Dum fell off their boxes and started rolling on the ground.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were his mom," Monty did best, keeping it together.

"Believe me, for a time, I felt like I was…" Bucky didn't really care, he just had to try and make sure Steve understood that he can't go off, doing stupid stuff like that. Not anymore…

* * *

A few hours later, when everything and everyone cooled down, Rogers approached the group again, and saw they were still talking about something.

"Ah here he is. The Star Spangled Man with a Plan," Dum Dum smirked, as Steve let out a sigh, sitting to Barns again, this time more carefully.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"We need a name. Still haven't gotten a good one…" Gabe explained.

"I have it! The Howling Commandos!" Falsworth seemed so proud.

"Hell no!" Gabe shook his head.

"I kind of like it…" Frenchie nodded.

"I say we let Cap decide," Jim glanced at their leader.

"Um… Bucky?" Rogers quickly looked at his friend.

"Uh-huh! Don't drag me into this!" Barns knew this was going to happen. He warned them around it.

"Just say yes or no Cap," Dum Dum looked at him.

"Um… Yes?" he was so unsure; the men could hardly believe this was going to be their leader.

"Then it's settled! From now on, we're the Howling Commandos!" the Brit smiled, clapping his hands.

"Meh, I guess it could have been worse," Jones shrugged,

"*To the Howling Commandoes!*" it was a time they understood Dernier and laughed.

* * *

 **Translations:**

Les Défenseurs - The Defenders.

 **Well, that's the first chapter. I think it went a bit fast, but the others will be more... slow. I mean the story itself... Anyway, got any questions, feel free to ask and review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual with my posts, where I gave two or three chapters, here's the second one :P Hope you enjoy ^^**

 **I don't own anything but the grammar mistakes :v**

* * *

 _ **Ch.2 Boom!**_

"You called Colonel?" Rogers asked, as he and his team arrived in the meeting room.

"Yes. I hear you boys are finally up and ready to fight the good fight," Philips looked at each man.

"I mean, it has been more than a week…"

"Don't worry sir, we're ready," Dugan nodded.

"Good, because we have your first mission," a map was brought before them as the Colonel continued: "You will attack and destroy one of the HYDRA bases Captain Rogers told us about. We have already prepared a ride for you to Budapest, but from there on, it's all on you."

"We go right now?" Gabe asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, but the ride is half an hour long. That should give you enough time for a plan right?"

"We'll see won't we?" Falsworth shrugged.

"Good, now get ready. You leave in 5 minutes."

* * *

"So Monty, what's the plan?" Dum Dum asked when their ride arrived and they set off.

"Simple really," the Brit grinned. "You and Barns will act as a distraction while we infiltrate the base and blow it sky high. After that we save you and go back home."

"What kind of a plan is that?" Bucky didn't get why _he_ had to be the bait.

"Yeah, why's it gotto be me and Jimmy?"

"You two look the most… targetable," then they knew it was because they laughed at the name he wanted for the group. He still hasn't let that one go has he?

"But… Rogers has the blue-red-white target on his back?" Timothy really didn't want to be the bait.

"Well we can't risk losing him can we?"

"C'mon boys, don't be wimps. If you can't handle it, you shouldn't have joined," Gabe chuckled.

"Really? Feel free to change places then," Buck offered.

"That's your job Buckaroo, not mine."

"Vous avez survécu au camp de prisonniers de guerre, mais ont peur de se faire tirer dessus au? Où est la logique dans tout cela?" Dernier looked at the two.

"What he said," Jones laughed.

"Why do I feel it was insulting…?" Dugan sighed.

"Just forget it… I mean, it can't be that bad can it?"

"We're here girls," their driver called and stopped. "This is as far as I take you."

"Thanks Anderson. We'll get back on our own," Steve patted the soldier on the back and got off the truck, followed by the others.

"Don't die," Anderson saluted before driving away.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Barns asked, glancing at Dum Dum as they snuck closer to the base.

"Nope. But I'm never ready for anything," Dugan smirked and glanced at Bucky.

"Well, at least one of us is honest…" shaking his head, James saw they've arrived at the entrance. Looking at the transport specialist, he gave a nod. Moving in closer, Dum Dum took out a small, plastic bag and put it against the entrance door, while the sniper kept an eye out for any patrols. When the something-Dernier-made-and-said-to-use-it-like-this was secured on the entrance, the two Howling Commandos moved back and waited for whatever was supposed to happen, happen.

And happen it did, as the 'thingofmagic' exploded, blowing the entrance sky high. As you'd expect, every HYDRA guard came running and when they saw the two Americans, they opened fire. Luckily, the two found a boulder to hide behind, pleased than it worked.

* * *

Elsewhere, the other Commandos saw the explosion and knew that meant their boys got HYDRAs attention. Using the distraction, they came from the other side and managed to get inside the base with little resistance.

"Man, they really did it," Jim nodded, seeing the almost empty base. They took care of who was left

"I just hope they survive," Jones sounded a bit skeptical.

"They'll be fine. I picked them because they're resourceful. That, and Barns is the second smartest on this team, behind me of course," the Brit set the explosions on a few machines.

"I thought you send them because they laughed at your idea for a name?" Rogers glanced at him, before setting his own explosion.

"Well, yeah that too."

"Tout le monde est réglé?" the demolitions specialist asked.

"He asked if everyone's set?" the communications specialist translated.

They all nodded and Jacques smirked, setting his 'special delivery' as he called it.

"Two minutes!" he called in English as the others nodded, heading to help their teammates.

* * *

"Still alive Dugan?!" James yelled over the gunfire.

"Yeah, but man, this is harder than I thought!" Dum Dum called back, firing his own shots. "You make it seem easier."

"I'm the sniper-" Barns stopped and shot three of the agents: "for a reason."

"Ya know we might not make it…" Dugan laughed despite his words.

"Yep, and if I'm gonna die, I'll have to look at that stupid hat!" he called back, grinning.

"Aw c'mon Jimmy! Everyone loves the hat! At least show it some respect!"

"Really? I'd figure _you'd_ want that instead of the hat!"

"The hat **is** me."

"Yeah, yeah," standing, Bucky was ready to shot, when he saw the enemy was moving away. "Shit!" he yelled, ducking as a pulse blast missed him by a little.

"They brought that?!" Dum Dum didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah, well, like you said. Ain't so easy."

"Been nice knowing ya kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"You're the youngest here."

"Steve's younger than me."

"He looks older."

"Since when-" they would have continued, if an explosion didn't interrupt them. Well, that as well as their team arriving to help out.

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" the two called as the rest of the Commandos cleared a path.

"We thought you had this!" Gabe called back.

"We did!" Timothy jumped from his hiding place, followed by Barns.

"Sure," sarcasm dripped from Monty's voice.

"*How about we get out of here?*" Dernier called.

"I hear that!" the others nodded, before falling back and away from the base. In the thick woods, it'd be hard to follow them. But sure, some had to try. A few were killed off, while most just gave up and returned back. They didn't know what was waiting for them…

* * *

"Tell me you don't plan on letting them live?" Barns sounded agitated, but no one could blame him. He out of everyone had the most reason to hate HYDRA and their bases.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. I took care of it," the demolition specialist smirked and offered the sniper a box with a red button. "Press it and boom!" he waved his hands in the air.

"You made this for me?" he was surprised and amazed.

"Yes," the French nodded as Barns pressed the button. Not a moment later, a larger explosion could be heard, seen and felt, as it shook the ground.

"Merci. Cela fait du bien," Bucky nodded.

"Pas de problème pour un ami."

"Aw, you guys," Gabe broke the moment as the others didn't know what they even said, but didn't really have much time to listen, as their ears still rang.

"Now… how do we plan to go back?" Dugan asked when everyone got their hearing back.

"We walk?" Rogers shrugged.

"That was your plan? We walk?!" Morita gaped and blinked.

"Yeah, I didn't really think it thought…" he scratched the back of his head.

A few seconds later, they could see lights from a distance and hear the roaring of an engine. A car was closing in fast, and they prepared themselves for a fight.

When the car started slowing down, and eventually stopped before them, they relaxed when they saw the SSR sign on it.

* * *

"Easy ladies, it's just me," Anderson stepped out, hands raised. "Figured you needed a ride."

"How did you know we were here?" Jones asked when they were on their way back.

"Wasn't all that hard… You really gave a fire show ya know?"

"It was our way of saying 'Hello'" Monty smirked.

"One hell of a way… but I think you got the point across. The Colonel was pleased."

"He said that?" Dugan raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not really, but he seemed happy."

"Figured as much… And thanks for the ride," Steve smiled.

"Yeah well, I went against orders from a Captain. Hope I don't get court marshaled."

"N'ai pas peur. Nous avons votre dos," Dernier nodded.

"Merciboku."

"Hey, Cap look," the Brit poked Captain America in the rib and nodded to the sleeping member of the Commandos.

Bucky was already asleep when they drove off, but no one really noticed until now. He is usually the quiet one, but also keeps their mood light with jokes. They tend to notice with time…

"Should we wake him?" they lowered their voices.

"Are you nuts Jim? He's gripping his gun. He'll shot you," Dugan shook his head.

"Emportez alors."

"Allez-y mon ami. Mais nous vous avertis..." Jones chuckled.

"He is just a kid ya know… He keeps getting mad 'cause I call him that, but it's true. He's what? 20?"

"Actually, he's 28… I'm 27…" Rogers explained. It was strange, seeing his friend like that, when usually their roles were reversed.

"Yeah, but you're a 'Super Soldier' he ain't. He's one hell of a kid…"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Vous avez survécu au camp de prisonniers de guerre, mais ont peur de se faire tirer dessus au? Où est la logique dans tout cela?** \- You survived the POW camp, but are afraid to get shot at? Where is the logic in that?

 **Tout le monde est réglé?** \- Everyone set?

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas.** \- Do not worry.

 **Merci. Cela fait du bien.** \- Thank you. It feels good.

 **Pas de problème pour un ami.** \- No problem for a friend.

 **N'ai pas peur. Nous avons votre dos.** \- Don't be scared. We have your back.

 **Merciboku.** \- Thank you very much.

 **Emportez alors.** \- Take it then.

 **Allez-y mon ami. Mais nous vous avertis** \- Go ahead my friend. But we warned you

 **And end of this one. If you like it, review and follow. Got questions or requests, PM or review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jester: Thanks for the great review, and I think the 'feelings' get better, since we'll go deeper into character.**

 **Here's chapter 3 :D Read and enjoy ^^**

 **I only own the grammar mistakes**

* * *

 _ **Ch.3 Toys**_

" _I wonder how you will do…" Zola smiled as Barns was brought into the lab._

" _Strap him down," the doctor ordered and the guards dragged the already sick Sargent to the table, before strapping his chest, arms and legs with leather straps._

 _Normally, Bucky would have fought back, but he was sick and tried. He got_ _pneumonia from the battle field, and all the work he had to do in the base didn't help. So_ _it was hard not to fall asleep as he lay there, waiting for whatever to just happen already._

" _Now then," the doctor came closer and looked down at the prisoner. "Do you know who I am boy?" he asked, filling a syringe with some white substance._

" _No…" James answered weakly, coughing, hoping that if he cooperates, they won't have to kill him. He's heard what happens to people who come here… Screams, shouts and pleas are supposedly all mixed together, but no one ever comes out alive. The longest to last was a British Lieutenant – about 3 weeks from what they told him._

" _I am, Doctor Arnim Zola. And you," the Swiss man put the needle into Bucky's arm as a hiss of pain escaped the American. "are my new patient."_

 _From that moment, Barns knew he'd been drugged with something, as black spots clouded his vision and the doc's words became slow._

" _Shall we start with, rank, name and serial number?"_

" _S…Sargent James… Buchanan Barns… 3255…7038," he blurred out unable to stop himself._

" _Good… Keep repeating it."_

* * *

" _Sargent… James Buchanan Barns… 32557038…" and so on, while Zola prepared his equipment. Buck could hear something moving around, but couldn't be distracted for long as he kept repeating._

 _After a while, he didn't know how long, two more people arrived, dressed in white and carrying some sort of case with… tubes? Bottles? He wasn't sure either way._

" _Ah, du bist hier. Perfect. Es einrichten. Ich glaube, das einem zeigt Versprechen..." to the POW that was all gibberish and didn't want to bother translating it._

" _Sargent," this he understood and knew the doc was talking to him again._

" _A piece of advice… Do not fight it," a minute later, a light was lit above his head._

" _Bereit für die Injektion. Sagen, das Wort Arzt."_

" _Injizieren," at that, another syringe was put into his right shoulder, before his body felt cold and numb. His head exploded in pain as he let out a scream._

" _Vitals?" Zola turned to the third lab coat that was looking at a monitor._

" _Er ... Er sind stabil. Er wird eine Phase überleben," the man sounded shocked._

" _I admit, you had me worried because you were already so sick, but I knew there was something special about you… Now then, why don't you sleep," this time he didn't even feel the needle pierce the skin on the neck, before his vision turned black and eyes closed._

* * *

" _Bucky… Bucky…"_ he heard a voice calling, but he didn't want to wake up. He didn't want any more injections. Any more pain. He just wanted to sleep…

" _C'mon pal, wake up…"_ the voice was getting louder and more recognizable.

" _Maybe we should leave him a bit longer… He seems pretty out of it,"_ a different voice but known none the less. Maybe, he would wake up. Just a bit.

Opening his eyes a crack, he noticed it was dark out and three figures stood before him. Shutting his eyes closed, he took a deep breath, before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Buck. Buck! Hey it's alright… It's us. We're not gonna hurt you…"

"Steve?" opening his eyes, he saw not only the Captain, but Dugan and Monty standing near.

"Thank God…" the Sargent whispered to himself, letting himself be lifted.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around and seeing they were back at the camp.

"You fell asleep on the truck. Feel alright?" Dum Dum asked concern in his voice as his eyes showed worry.

"Y-Yeah, fine," he answered quickly, maybe a bit too quickly, but they didn't push the matter.

"Well, we better head to the Colonel. Dernier, Morita and Gabe are already there," Falsworth nodded and started walking, the other three right behind him. He believed the Sargent would be alright, but still wasn't fully convinced.

* * *

"Ah, finally came did you?" Philips was frowning, wasn't he always? when they came in.

"Sorry sir, it's my fault…" Bucky licked his lips as the three sat down at the table.

"Frankly kid, it doesn't matter. As long as you're all holding up alright," his frown was gone and his eyes showed a bit of concern. Buck's seen that look a lot on the past few minutes and it was making him uncomfortable.

"I called you here to officially congratulate you. As your first mission against HYDRA, that went very well. I do hope you keep it up, but don't get too over confident. Hitler and his men won't take this lying down. Now if only Stark would show…" and as if on cue, Howard rushed in, papers messily tucked in his bag and under his arm.

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen and lady, but I was… occupied," he explained, putting his bag and papers on the table. Everyone could see the red lipstick on his cheek...

"Better late than never we say," Dugan smiled, excited to see what was to come. If Star's involved, it's usually pretty cool.

"Wonderful, now if you've been briefed, let's talk!" Stark seemed the most excited, he felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Well, I'll leave this to you. Agent Carter, make sure the boys don't blow anything up," he really meant that as he glanced at Peggy.

"Yes sir," she nodded as the Colonel passed her and left the room.

"Alright gents, I'm sure you know why you're here," Stark started.

"Um, no actually we have no idea," Gabe shrugged.

"Le colonel vient de nous l'appelle ici. Il n'a pas vraiment dire pourquoi," Dernier explained.

"Aha…" Howard blinked. He didn't understand a word.

"Like he said. The Colonel just called us didn't really say why," Jones translated.

"Ah I see… Well, then I'll tell you," everyone paid attention, even Peggy.

* * *

"I want to help you be better than the enemy in this war. That's why, I'll be taking requests of what you need and want," Howard spreed his arms and grinned.

The room was silent as no one knew what that really meant. Sighing, Stark spoke again: "For example. Sargent Barns is an expert sniper, and I can make a weapon specific to him. Not a normal rifle of course, but one… modified by HYDRA tech we got."

"That sounds… awesome," Dum Dum nodded, liking the idea.

"You can make anything?" Monty raised an eyebrow. He is a bit skeptical at what Stark can really do, and what he wants to do.

"Yes anything. I'm the smartest man in America. Have some faith."

"Je veux mieux explosions!" Jacques sounded excited as well.

"I'm guessing it's got something to do with bombs. Will do!"

"Can you make us some uniforms that can withstand pulse blasts and fire?" Timothy asked. Ever since they first saw the new HYDRA weapons, he wanted some armor.

"Consider it done!" the scientist wrote down what they said.

"I could use a better radar. It would be easier to get transmissions from the Nazi," Jones hid his joy. Not that his old stuff was bad but if it got better? Well, watch out HYDRA.

"I have been working on something like that."

"What about first aid kit? That's not exactly something you can make out of that stuff…" Morita seemed a bit skeptical. As a medic, he needed proper equipment.

"Yes true… I could supply something with better quality. I'll think about that."

"About that rifle you talked about…" Bucky spoke when Stark cut him off.

"I'll need you to come personally so I can take correct measures. Almost the same goes for the uniforms. Frenchie you come and check what we have and what you want. Jones, feel free to check out the prototype. Cap and Dugan, you two follow Miss Carter. All James' come with me," everyone got up and went with who they were told. This was probably the best day of their lives.

* * *

"You know where to go?" Dum Dum asked as he and Rogers followed Peggy.

"Yes. I'm surprised at how excited you all were…" she kept her voice even.

"Can you blame us? This is awesome stuff!" Dugan smiled, and felt Steve elbow him in the ribs.

"The hell Cap?" he hissed.

"Not helping Dugan," Cap whispered back and only then did it hit the transport specialist.

"Um, it's not like he doesn't have anything planned for you though…"

"We're here," she ignored his last statement and stopped before a cabin. "Inside you'll find assistants that will take your measures. Try not to embarrass yourselves."

"Thanks Peggy," Steve nodded but she seemed to ignore him and just walked away.

"Please don't tell me _I_ made her mad again…"

"Nah pal, it's a lady thing. She's probably sensitive today. Hell, for a few days."

"…Is it strange that I find you knowing that weird?" they walked into the building.

"Not at all… But that's what you get out of a marriage," a few people arrived at them and motioned to the two to stand here or there.

"You never mentioned your family," Cap said, taking off his top.

"Not much to say," Timothy followed suit. "Just that I miss 'em…"

* * *

"T-This is your prototype?" Gabe couldn't close his mouth as he looked at the contraption.

"Yeah. I know, it's not that much but we're getting better."

"Not much? You're kiddn' right? This is like, fifty times better than what I have now. Why wasn't I even given this? Hell, why wasn't anyone given this?"

"We have no idea how it would react to the environment. We haven't tested it that much."

"Monsieur Stark! Combien de ce que je peux utiliser?" the demolition specialist held a box of nitroglycerin, smiling like he was in heaven.

"He asked how much of it he can have," Jones couldn't help but laugh. He just hoped the French knew what he was doing, otherwise... this'll end badly.

"All of it. As long as you don't blow anything up in here."

"Thank you, Monsieur Stark."

"Um… Howard? Are you sure this thing isn't gonna blow up in my face?" Bucky eyed the glowing-blue rifle from a safe distance.

"Yes, Barns, I'm sure. Why don't you do a few test shots over there?"

"Stark, how many of these communicators do you have?" Monty held the small device in his hand.

"Three, but can easily make more. I assume you want them?"

"Yes, it will greatly help with tactics."

"Gimme two hours and I'll have 10 of them."

"Take your time."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Germen:**

 **Ah, du bist hier. Perfect. Es einrichten. Ich glaube, das einem zeigt Versprechen -** Ah, you're here. Perfect. I think this one shows promise

 **Bereit für die Injektion. Sagen, das Wort Arzt** \- Ready for injection. Say the word doctor.

 **Injizieren** \- Inject

 **Er ... Er sind stabil. Er wird eine Phase überleben** \- He... He is stable. He'll survive phase one.

 **French:**

 **Le colonel vient de nous l'appelle ici. Il n'a pas vraiment dire pourquoi** \- The Colonel called us here. He did not say why

 **Je veux mieux explosions** \- I want better explosions

 **Monsieur Stark! Combien de ce que je peux utiliser?** \- Mister Stark! How much of this can I use?

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here, yey xD I feel like you guys need a bit more of 'show' at how this is going to be, so I'm posting another part.**

 **I think that from now on, they'll be a bit more serious and um... sad? since we'll go deeper into their lives. I plan on giving everyone a back story. Everyone.**

 **I only own the grammar mistakes, and if you see me repeating mistakes, feel free to tell me. Especially in the other languages.**

* * *

 _ **Ch.4 Failure**_

A few hours later, when everyone had gotten what they wanted, the Howling Commandos met up in their usual stop in the camp.

"So, the uniforms, bombs and rifle might take some more time?" Rogers asked as the other part of the team explained to them what they'll get.

"Seems so, but I'm not complaining. Stark's going all he can. I think we can have some patience," Jones nodded, still checking out the transmitter 'prototype' Howard gave him. He still hasn't checked everything out, but planned to do so soon.

"Well, I met Colonel Philips on our way here, and he gave us our next mission. This one's a bit trickier, since the exact location of the base is harsh. Falsworth,you can make a plan with the info. we have?" Steve looked at the Brit who was already thinking of ways.

"I will think of something. How much time do we have?" Monty asked.

"Two days. We go by plane in the morning. The rest of you should prepare yourselves as well."

"Pardon but… did you say plane?" the tactics specialist sounded almost scared.

"Yeah why? Don't like planes?" it wasn't meant to sound mockingly, but the Brit still shook his head, taking it that way. "No, not at all. I just…it's harder to plan our entrance with that."

"You'll think of something," Cap patted him on the back before looking around a bit.

"If you're looking for Peggy, she's in the bar," Morita smiled, as Rogers gave a quick nod and ran off.

* * *

"So, who wants to go for a drink?" Dugan stood up and looked at the others.

"Est-il pas trop tôt pour boire?" Dernier raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' now c'mon!" Dum Dum grabbed him and Gabe by the arm.

"Hey, why are you dragging me along too?" Jones was taken by surprise.

"Who else is gonna translate this guy? I still can't speak French."

"Guess I better go to… If something goes too bad, I'm still the medic," Jim sighed and looked at the last two members.

"Hey Monty you alright?" he saw the uneasy expression the Brit had.

"Y-Yes, just thinking of the best way to approach," James lied.

"Oh, well, don't overwork yourself. And if you need help, we're always ready to lend a hand. Bucky, you coming or are you staying out of it?"

"Nah, I'm staying. Don't really think of drinking today at all," he waved 'bye' as the medic left.

* * *

"Well, I better not get in your way, so I'll go see if Stark made any progress," Barns added, standing up and smiling at the tactics man.

"James," Monty called before the sniper could leave.

"Yeah?" he sat back down.

"Do… do you think everyone trusts me?" the question was so sudden; Buck didn't know how to react.

"What do you mean?" he could see the other James taking deep breathes, as if he was having a panic attack. He saw it enough times with Steve to know.

"I… I don't… What if I can't do this?" his voice was shaking, and his body followed.

"Do what? Plan a strategy? I'm sure-"

"That's not it! I… I can't go on a plane…" Bucky went silent for a second as he thought of what to say.

"Trauma?" he finally more stated than asked. The only answer was a nod.

Licking his lips, Barns didn't really know what to do, since he had his own to deal with. But he tried.

"Look… If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. I'm not forcing you or anything, but… I hear it helps."

"I… I guess…" it was a weak answer, but Bucky prepared himself none the less.

* * *

"It was all back, before the POW camp… I am... what is left of His Majesty's 3rd Independent Parachute Brigade…"

" _Falsworth, tell me you have a plan?" Lieutenant Christopher Walker asked, as they flew in the military plane. There were a total of 15 men on that plane._

" _I have some ideas, but until I see what they're capable of, I don't have much to go on," James frowned, looking over his notes._

" _Well, you'll have a personal view of the whole thing soon," Brigadier Gerald Lathbury laughed._

" _I still don't know why they sent us out… Weren't we supposed to stay at London?" Private Joe Cook fiddled with his gun._

" _Easy Private. We're not doing anything to dangerous. Just recon. Not the usual kind, but recon none the less," the Brigadier seemed to calm down the rest of the Privates as well._ " _Besides, we have the best tactics man in Britain with us. We'll back in time for tea," he added and patted Monty on the back._

" _Aye!" cheers went through the plane as everyone relaxed._

" _Sir, I think I have it!" Montgomery almost jumped, smiling._

" _Well soldier, tell us."_

" _Alright. From what I was told, the enemy has three standard tanks placed here, here and here," he pointed to each location on a map._

" _If we go around the mountains, here," with a red pen, he marked the way. "We should pass by the tanks unnoticed. That and we'll be behind the enemy's base, meaning we can drop from there. It might be a bit risky, as we're neat the mountains, but I think we can do it."_

* * *

" _That's pretty damn impressive. You should get a promotion," Lieutenant Walked nodded._

" _I do my best sir!"_

" _Well, shall we? Becker you heard the man. Turn this plane to the north!"_

" _Sir, yes sir," and the plane tilted as they changed the course._

" _You really did well Falsworth. But did you ever think about changing your name?" everyone chuckled, even Monty._

" _I have sir, and I plan on that after the War. Assuming I survive."_

" _Pish posh, you'll be fine. You're too smart to die like-" the Brigadier couldn't continue, as something hit the plane- hard._

" _Becker! What happened?!" the Lieutenant called, managing to get to the cockpit._

" _I-I have no idea sir. But it blew our engine out! We're – We're going down!"_

" _Bloody hell they saw us?!" the Brigadier hissed._

" _I… I don't understand. How could-"_

" _Don't worry about it Falsworth! Just get to the parachutes and drop."_

" _But what about you-"_

" _That's an order soldier! Now go!"_

* * *

"And I did… Including myself, 8 members managed to get out before the plane crashed. But we were all found by HYDRA. It was then that I first saw how outmatched we really were…" Monty hung his head, hands together and shaking.

"It – It was my fault you know… If I hadn't suggested it – If I had known, then maybe they would-" Monty couldn't kept it together anymore and broke down.

"It wasn't your fault James. You couldn't have known. No one could have…" Bucky put a hand on the Brit's shoulder, trying to help him.

"When we first saw those tanks, I swear, I just wanted to cry. We never could have predicted HYDRA would do something like that… You shouldn't beat yourself over for that."

"But Barns… Do you trust me? After what I told you?"

"Trust you with making a plan? Yes. Trust you with my life? Absolutely. Trust that you won't freeze up when we're on it? You will. And so will someone else. It's part of us now. When it's all over, we're going to take it back with us. But you don't have to do it alone. You know we're all here for each other. If it helps, tell the others. And if anyone says something stupid, make them the diversion next time," Barns smiled and nodded, seeing that Falsworth had calmed down.

"Thank you… really. You're a good listener," Monty sniffed and cleared his throat. "And if… if you have something to talk about, I'm always ready to listen."

"I might take you up on that offer. Another time maybe, but definitely after the war," the two then laughed. This is probably the only way they'll survive this. Together.

* * *

"So, need any help with the plan?" Bucky asked a bit later, when he was sure Monty was alright.

"I think I'll go check with Colonel Philips. See if he has more information. I wouldn't want to repeat the same mistake twice," Falsworth stood up and stretched.

"Well, good luck pal. And like Morita said – Don't overdo it."

"Right. And thanks again," he waved before leaving to find the Colonel.

" _Now if you'd just follow your own advice Buck, you're a winner…"_ he said to himself, sighing.

" _Who am I kidding? I can't tell them what I don't even know…"_ he stood up and thought for a second, before heading down to Stark.

"Hey, Mr. Stark! You here?" Barns called, his voice echoing in the huge room.

"Ah, Sargent! This way!" Howard's head popped from behind a wall, and James followed it.

"Right on time! We've modified the rifle; since you said last time it felt too heavy right?"

"Yeah. I had to keep readjusting it."

"Well, we changed it a bit. You should try it," and the scientist pointed to the blue-gray gun, nested in a case. Walking to it, he couldn't help but smile. Taking it out, it felt light – very light and that worried him a bit.

"Don't worry. Just because it's lighter, doesn't mean it's weaker. Try a few shot."

"Right. If you say so, I trust you," nodding, Bucky moved to the target and aimed his weapon, looking at the target though his scope. Pulling the trigger, a bright, blue light shot out and pierced the target dead center.

"Incredible," he moved back a bit, looking in awe.

"Yes well, it's useless if you don't know how to fire it. And I must say, your aim is breathtaking. That was almost a hundred meter distance."

"Really? It… it didn't feel like that at all," he was in awe, as usually he couldn't hit a target from that distance. And he hasn't really had all that much more practice. Was it just luck?

"Mind if I do a few more?" he asked to which Stark laughed and responded: "Take all the shot you want. No one else will be down here for a few hours."

"Thanks," nodding, Bucky aimed again, fired and hit it dead center. He repeated the motion with ten other targets, some a bit closer some farther. Every time he hit it stop on. Something inside told him that it was wrong and strange, but he ignored it. Maybe he has gotten so much better?

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Est-il pas trop tôt pour boire?** \- Is it not too early to drink?

 **Hope you liked it and review to tell me what you think ^^ See you next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wee, chapter 5 everyone.. I admit I expected a bit more of 'attraction' but I guess I should give it time. Thanks to anyone who's following (either marking or just looking at it every now and then) :P**

 **Like I said before, I only own the grammar mistakes... blew xD**

* * *

 _ **Ch.5 News**_

"So, how is your team holding up?" Peggy asked as she sat with Steve at the bar.

"They're all crazy that's for sure. But some of the bravest men out there… Either that or just stupid," he smiled at her, taking a sip from his vine.

"Well, I'm sure you can manage them just fine."

"Ah, they're all great when you get to know them. Just a bit…" he didn't know what to say.

"Reckless?" Carter took a sip as well and grinned.

"I was going to say 'easy going' but I guess that works too."

"And what of your friend… I was told you found him strapped to a table?"

"He hasn't said anything or done anything that was strange…" Rogers sighed.

"Do you think he would tell you?" she tilted her head. "That any of them would share their personal fears, traumas and dreams with anyone else?"

"…Isn't that the point of a team? To trust each other? To believe in one another?"

"…All I'm saying is that you are a newly formed team. It might take a bit of time…"

"Yeah I guess…"

* * *

"-and I thought she meant, ya know, the other thing. So when I offered it back, she slapped me across the face," Gabe finished his tale as the table erupted with laughter.

"French girls… never understand them," Dugan drank from his mug.

"Mais ils sont de grands kissers," Dernier nodded.

"True that bother," Jones raised his mug and drank.

"Man, the folks at home won't ever believe me I'm fighting with Captain America," Morita smirked.

"They'll have to ya know? Footage and all that," Dum Dum assured.

"They'll say it was some fake or something. I don't really care though," another round of laughter, until a man arrived at their table. One they haven't seen before.

"Private Jones Gabriel?" the man asked, looking at the Commandos.

"That's me," Gabe stood up, looking surprised.

"…Please come with me…" and as he left, the communications specialist shrugged to his team before following him out of the bar and into one of the barracks.

* * *

"Colonel Philips, sir," the Private saluted.

"As you were Private…" Philips sounded more upset than usual.

"…I called you here today, because we received some news for you."

"For me sir?"

"Yes…" the Colonel let out a sigh and showed Jones a piece of paper. "We just got it… I'm sorry," he added as Gabe took the paper and read it.

 **To Jones Gabriel**

 **We regret to inform you; Amanda Jones died 16 hours ago from a heart attack.**

 **As she was your only living relative, all her belongings now belong to you.**

 **We are sorry for your loss…**

Gabe read it three times, hands shaking more each time he did. His breathing became hard and his eyes were glassed over as his jaw locked.

"…Permission to leave sir?" Jones managed to ask.

"Permission granted."

"Thank you…" with a quick salute, Gabe left the place and wandered off into the woods nearby.

* * *

"Where did Gabe go?" Dugan asked about half an hour after the said man left.

"Who knows… but I'm worried a bit," Jim fiddled with his glass. That man, he sounded grim, and that was never good.

"Should I… look for him?" Dernier asked, knowing no one could translate now.

"If you want to, but I'm sure he's fine," Timothy nodded and Jacques stood up before leaving the table and bar.

* * *

" _*Where are you?*"_ the French asked himself looking around the camp.

"Ah Colonel Phillips!" he called when he saw the man.

"Yes Corporal?"

"I was… looking for Jones. Where… is he?" he struggled with the English.

"…I don't really know… Think I saw him go to the woods," usually he didn't say stuff like that to the men, but these Howling Commandos were different.

"Merciboku!" he called before running into the forest himself.

* * *

"Gabe? Are you here?" he figured it would be better to call him that way, as the man is American.

"Frenchie? That you?" the communications specialists voice could he heard. It sounded rough, almost choked.

"*Yes. Where are you?*" his own voice was filled with worry and concern.

"*Over here…*" following his voice, Dernier found the man sitting on a rock, a piece of paper next to his feet and shedding tears.

"*What happened?*"

"*…Nothing much…*"

"*You are crying… Seems much.*"

"*It's just… My sister died…*" Jones struggled to keep speaking French, but broke down soon after.

"Oh, I am sorry mon'ami," Jacques came closer and hugged the man. "I know what it is like…"

"Thanks man… I-I'll be alright now… I think," Gabe wiped away the tears and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… the guys must be worried. We should go back," they stood up.

"*Are you going to tell them?*"

"*…Yeah… We shouldn't keep secrets right?*"

"Oui. Let's go."

* * *

"Guys! I found them!" Bucky yelled across the camp as he saw two figures coming out of the woods.

"You two alright? What happened?" Barns ran up to them and asked, but regretted it as soon as he saw the red eyes Jones had.

"Finally, we've been looking all over for you guys," Rogers came next, followed by Morita, Dugan and Falsworth. They all seemed very concerned.

"Sorry for the worry guys… I just… needed some time alone," Gabe scratched the back of his head.

"Well as long as you're alright…" Monty nodded, eyeing them both.

"Yeah, thanks… But I need to tell you guys something…" and so, they went to their barrack, where Gabe explained everything.

"We weren't exactly 'well greeted' when we got to our new home. My father did manage to find work quickly, but me and my sister… we didn't get off to well in school."

"You were bullied," Steve stated, glancing at Bucky who was also looking his way.

"Yeah… Black people weren't really welcomed around there… But I'm proud of it and never let it get me down… at least until it went too far…"

* * *

" _Brother… what's wrong with mommy?" little Amanda asked, holding to her brother. They were waiting in front of a room while their dad talked with the doctor. He was 15 by that time and she 5. How was he supposed to tell her their mom was going to die?_

" _Don't worry sis… I'm sure she'll be fine soon," he tried to assure, not only her but himself as well._

" _She promised to take me to the park…"_

" _If she can't I will okay?"_

" _Okay…"_

 _A few minutes later, their father exited the room. He looked grim, tired and angry at the same time and that didn't mean anything good._

" _What did they say?" Gabe asked._

"… _They can't help her…" he whispered._

"… _Can't or won't?" he knew they were different, but if the doc didn't want to save her life because they had black skin, then damn them!_

" _They can't… She got cancer… There is no cure…" the father was trying to be brave, hiding his tears._

" _No…" biting his lip Gabe tried to be strong, but tears escaped him._

" _Why are you crying brother?" Amanda asked._

" _I'm… I just got something in my eye is all… Don't worry, I'll be fine," he hugged her tight._

* * *

 _About a week later came the funeral. They couldn't bury her where she wanted, because it wasn't 'allowed' and had to improvise. His dad worked extra hard now, not spending too much time at home so it was up to Gabe to take care of his sister. And he did the best he could. But he still couldn't tell her their mom was gone forever._

" _Mom's not home yet… Don't worry, it'll be alright," he kept saying to her._

"… _They said we're being punished…" she answered back one day._

" _Who said that? And why?"_

" _The other boys… they said it's because we're dark… that God hates us…" she was crying as she spoke. Hesitating only a second, Gabe got to his knees and hugged her._

" _They're wrong… don't_ _ **ever**_ _listen to what they say alright? They're just bullies…"_

"… _But what if they're right?"_

" _They're not… We're human, just like them…"_

* * *

"…I'm so sorry Gabe…" Rogers was the first to break the silence that hung above them.

"Thanks Cap… it means a lot," Jones smiled.

"I knew it was bad, but to say stuff like that? To a 5 year old? It's not…" Dugan shook his head.

"Imagine them seeing you now? Pretty sure they'd shit themselves," Barns tried to lighten the mood.

"Language Barns," Steve smiled as the others laughed. It was a tense kind of joy, but helped none the less.

"You guys… it really means a lot, to be part of this team," Gabe felt like he might cry again.

"It means a lot that you're with us," Jim nodded and smiled.

"If you or anyone else ever wants to talk, feel free. We are a team after all," as Cap said that, Bucky glanced at Monty, who smiled and nodded.

"If we're sharing… can I say something as well?" and so, the Brit explained his part.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Mais ils sont de grands kissers** \- But they are great kissers

 **Merciboku** \- Thank you very much

 **mon'ami** \- my friend

 **Oui** \- Yes

 **Thanks for reading, have a cookie and leave a review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here we go, chapter 6. I'm not really sure what to do here, since I have no idea what you guys think :X You can review even if you don't have an account, just tell me if it's good, bad or something.**

 **Anyway... you know the drill :P**

* * *

 _ **Ch.6 Sleep**_

"Oh man, you going to be alright? I mean the whole plane and plan thing…" Gabe was the first to speak after Monty finished.

"Yes… I just... need to get past the plane issue," he glanced quickly at Bucky, who was smiling.

"But… can I count on you for assistance it need be?" the Brit added, looking at the others.

"You bet your British tea," Dugan nodded.

"Just say the word," Dernier smiled.

"This is wonderful… This is how a team should act… Anyone else?" Rogers was so happy. After what Peggy told him, that they opened up so quickly?

"I think that's enough for one night Cap," Morita yawned. "We do have a mission tomorrow," he added as everyone clearly forgot.

"Ah… right," the Super Soldier scratched the back of his head as they laughed.

"We should get some shut eye… Falsworth, you planning to stay up all night?" Steve looked at the tactician, who seemed much better than before.

"Yes, I do… There are a few things I must take into equation," he stood up and stretched.

"Well, I guess I'll join you then," Cap followed suit. "The rest of you go to sleep."

"Yes mom," Dum Dum chuckled as Rogers shook his head laughing.

"G'night everyone," the leader called as he and Monty left.

* * *

"Hey Jimmy?" Timothy called.

"Yeah?" both James' looked up.

"I meant Barnes."

"Sheesh, you know how confusing it gets?" Morita rolled his eyes.

"What's the problem? You're Jim and he's Jimmy."

"For the last time, don't call me Jimmy. My mom named me James. That's why I'm Bucky."

"Wouldn't it be more reasonable to be Jimmy?"

"No Dugan… now go to sleep. Jones and Jacques are already out."

"Fine, fine…"

* * *

"Any ideas so far Falsworth?" Rogers asked as they arrived in the planning room.

"Something yes, but I'm not sure what to expect… First we need to make sure we aren't seen. After that… there are two possibilities… One: They won't be expecting us and we take them by surprise. Two: They know we're coming and have increased their numbers and defense."

"Which do you think it is?"

"Me? I'm not really sure I get to-"

"Monty. You're our man with the plan."

"I thought that was your name."

"Not really… But the point is – if you can't figure it out, I doubt anyone else will. Like I said, we're all ready to help, but you're the plan-making-man. We'll follow it to the letter."

"…That's what worries me…" the Brit lowered his gaze.

"Listen… Everyone heard what you said. They know you're scared. We all are. But unless we do this, a lot of people are going to die…"

"I know… All I'm saying is… I don't want to fail my team again…"

"You won't. We're the Howling Commandos. We can handle a few things going off plan. We'll improvise," Rogers put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Right… Thanks Captain," Monty smiled.

"Good… now… what did you have in mind?" and so they began making their strategy.

* * *

" _Incredible… You are still alive…?" Zola looked in awe at the man on the table._

" _Ssarrgent… B-Barnes…3-32...55...70...38…" those few words were the only thing keeping him from losing his mind. From losing himself in the pain, injections and babble._

" _*Increase the power by 20% He has already made much better progress than the last one…*" Arnim looked at the two assistants. Barnes didn't know if they changed or if they're the same. He only knew that there'll be pain again. A lot more._

" _*Power increased. Precede doctor?*"_

" _Ja. Let us not keep the Sargent waiting," and with that, the machines around him buzzed to life as a few moments later, what felt like an electric shock, ran through him. He screamed out, the pain too much to handle, before it died down after a minute._

 _He was barely conscious when the doc came closer to inspect him. He'd much rather he asleep. Away from all of this. But if he did that, they'd just zap him awake again…_

" _Incredible… *What do the ratings say?*" Zola turned to the men._

" _*Vitals are still steady… Pain resistance now at 65%... Healing capacity at 31%... Brain function… 15% at the moment, otherwise going from 30-57. This is… Never before have we had these results*"_

" _Tell me Sargent… who do you work for?"_

"… _The… Those at…" he searched his mind for the answer but couldn't find one. Not at the moment anyway. So he just kept his mouth open, hoping the words would present themselves._

" _Doctor Zola," this voice was different, he knew that much. A man dressed in full black walked in and next to him. The most notable thing he could see was the man's stern look._

" _*This is the new… lab rat you have?*" why did they have to talk in Germen?_

" _*Yes sir. He has come much farther than anyone else… I believe he is the one…*" the doc muttered, glancing at Bucky and then at the man._

" _I see… Well, I do hope you are correct doctor…" the man looked down at the Sargent, almost as if analyzing him. Then he bent down, James' consciousness hardly holding, and whispered in his ear: "You will soon serve HYDRA," and then everything went black._

* * *

Bucky woke up with a jump, taking in a sharp breath, before remembering he isn't in the lab anymore, but in a camp. He was safe here.

Rubbing his eyes, he let out a long sigh, and was glad that the others were sound asleep. He'd hate to explain to them what happened…

"Buck? You're still up?" Steve's whisper got his attention as Barnes turned sharply to the entrance.

"Y-Yeah… I mean, I woke up. You know, Dum Dum snores like a beast," he laughed.

"I hear you…" Rogers smiled and got to his own bed.

"Where's Monty?" they were still whispering.

"He fell asleep on the papers. I let him get some rest."

"Doesn't sound too comfortable."

"Didn't look like it either… but I figured it's the only way he'd fall asleep."

"Probably true."

"Well, you should get back to sleep. We have a hard day tomorrow…"

"True there to."

* * *

"Are you ladies ready to take down HYDRA?" Dugan asked when they were all already on the plane.

"A moment before we start," Monty took a box and opened it, offering what was inside.

"So this is what Stark was making? Are they tested?" Morita asked, taking the small device from the box and eyeing it a bit.

"Yes, and they work with Gabe's transmitter. I didn't really understand what Howard was talking about, but these communicators work," the others all put their coms in their ears and laughed.

"Well, as long as they don't blow up in our ears…" Barnes smirked.

"Get your 'chutes ready boys, we're on mark," Jones reported, ear still on the headset.

"You remember the plan right?" Monty asked, glancing at them. He has asked them at least 10 times.

When everyone nodded, the door to the plane was opened by Cap and everyone, with the exception of Gabe, jumped out. It was late night, so they were sure no one saw them.

" _Barnes, are you ready?_ " Falsworth's voice rang in his ear as he smirked. "I'm ready… Just hope this goes as you expected," Bucky answered back.

Opening his parachute, he waited to be more stable before taking out his rife and aiming, seeing the guards through his scope.

"Are you sure you see 'em Jimmy?" Dum Dum asked. The answer was a shot, blue light and a smirk from the sniper. "I'll take that as a yes…"

A few more shots, and by the time they landed, the guards around the entrance were all down. From what Monty told them, they had 3 minutes before another squad came.

"Move it, move it," Dugan whispered, dragging the bodies away. He forgot that they had the coms.

" _Dernier, you're up_ ," Rogers spoke into the com as the French smiled.

"Oui!" and quickly ran forward, his bomb already out. Coming to the entrance door, he set the bomb up, making sure to time it right, before ducking away.

"Okay, move back. We have less than a minute," Monty said as they backed away from the door.

* * *

A bit later, the second squad arrived, and glanced around, looking for the other guards.

"Dernier," Cap muttered as the demolition specialist smirked. Two seconds later, the bomb he planted exploded, far more than any other. Well, it was Stark tech after all…

Using the confusion, the Commandos ran forward, guns raised and shooting any enemy they could see. Cap was first in line and broke open a door to the facility, the others behind him.

" _Guys, you have heavy incoming. And I mean heavy_ ," Gabe's voice cut though the gun fire.

"How soon?" Rogers asked. Dugan, Bucky and Frenchie were already placing the explosives.

" _Minute and a half,_ " Jones answered back.

"This isn't going to plan," Steve heard the bit of panic in Monty's voice.

"Guys. Get out. I'll get their attention. Meet you at the extraction point," Captain America ordered in the com-links.

"We're not leaving you," the Brit called.

"No one's leaving anyone. We're just improvising," he smiled as the others nodded.

Taking the quickest way out, Cap made sure everyone was gone before spotting the motorcycle and jumping on it.

" _Have 20 seconds. Hope this works_ ," he smirked to himself before putting his shield on the handles and riding out of the facility just as it blew up. Many agents shot at him, but he just drove past them, glancing back to see if they were following him or his team. He was pleased it was the former.

Shouts of 'Halt!' and 'Don't let him get away!' were heard, but none of the HYDRA soldiers were fast enough to catch up to him. From the rear mirror, he could see the tanks that rolled in, and was glad everyone got out before they arrived.

* * *

 **Ah, noting to translate this time xD Hope you enjoyed and if you did, review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is getting sad... Come on people, I _need_ and _want_ your reviews. Seriously, I've only gotten 1 review, 1 follow and 1 PM (thanks for those by the way). I mean, if this doesn't get better I might as well freeze the whole story, because the views are... high. I don't get it...**

 **As usual, I only own the grammar mistakes. Read and enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Ch.7 Attack**_

"It's been five minutes…" Frenchie mumbled.

"He's not here… what if he got hit?" Morita patched up any wounds the Commandos had.

"He'll be here… Don't worry," Bucky assured, fiddling with his rifle.

"Gabe, got anything?" Monty asked into the com.

" _No nothing… I guess it's out of range or something… I don't know,"_ was the answer.

"C'mon Cap, get your ass here…" Dugan frowned, but spoke into the com-link, hoping.

" _Language Timothy_ ," was heard back before the humming of a motorbike made them look left.

"Je savais que vous étiez bien!" Dernier smiled as Cap pulled up in front of them.

"Thanks… I think," he laughed.

" _Guys? You ready for pick up?"_ Jones asked.

"All ready Private."

" _Be there in a minute."_

* * *

"Well, I'm sure HYDRA will be more prepared for our next greeting," Jones patted each Commando as they boarded the plane.

"Consider it a bonus," Dugan grinned.

"Well Monty? How do you feel?" Barnes glanced at the Brit.

"Like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders," he made it sound dramatic and put a hand on his chest, laughing with the others.

"At least you didn't freeze up. No one died. We took down a HYDRA base. I call that a win," Rogers nodded as the plane touched down near their camp.

"I hope we get some time off now…" Barnes half sighed half yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Aw, does the little boy need a nap?" Dugan made a face and teased the sniper.

"Yes, because unlike you maniacs, I'm human and need the simple things."

"Well Sargent Barnes, you just might be in luck," Colonel Philips arrived before them, looking _happy_ for a change.

"Sir," they all saluted until he nodded for them to stand easy.

"Job well done soldiers. You deserve a rest," the Colonel saluted back as the Commandos smiled and walked off the plane back to their usual place.

* * *

"Ah, sleep," Bucky practically collapsed into his bed. Not even a minute later, he was snoozing off.

"My God, he didn't waste any time…" Gabe grinned, sitting on his bed.

"Anyone else gonna sleep?" Dugan asked, looking around and he saw Monty asleep as well.

"Well, he's out," they lowered their voices but laughed none the less.

"So how long do we have the time off?" Morita asked.

"Probably a day maybe three. We should ask the Colonel tomorrow," Rogers stretched his arms in front of himself and yawned.

"Est ce que le Super Soldier fatigué?" Dernier chuckled.

"Pas exactement," Steve laughed back as the other members looked in surprise.

"When did you learn French?" Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"Um… well… Peggy's been helping me…" he shifted on the bed.

"Teaching you French? Anything… else?" Dum Dum smirked and moved his eyebrows.

Rogers almost choked, face turning red as he opened his mouth and closed it a few times. The others couldn't keep it together anymore and broke out laughing. A second later, they each got an object into the head, with a 'Shut up!' whine from Barnes.

"So tell us Rogers, how long have you and Carter been… ya know," Dugan moved next to the Captain.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Steve looked to the side, face still flushed.

"Oh c'mon. Stark told us you used to think fondue meant-" Gabe started, but Rogers literally jumped on him, hand on his mouth.

"At, ta, ta!" he whimpered, feeling like a 10 year old who had a crush. Well, he did, but still.

"My God do I need to shot you people in the head?!" Barnes yelled, sitting up in his bed.

"Sheesh Jimmy, calm down. We're just joking," Dum Dum raised his arms.

"For the last time! Don't call me Jimmy!" with his yell, Monty woke up.

"Hey, Bucky calm down," Steve's voice carried concern as he saw his friend was glaring at them.

"Damn it…" he hissed, getting off his bed and stumbling out of the barrack before anyone could even react. Rogers jumped to his feet, but Timothy grabbed him by the arm.

"Let him cool off Cap…" he looked the man in the eye.

"I can't just-"

"You should… We all have that phase…"

* * *

"Damn it," Bucky hissed, holding his head and leaning on a tree. There was so much ringing and pain he thought he might to insane. The nightmares were far worse than he thought. So he did something he usually did with this.

"Sargent. James Barnes. 32557038."

Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm down as best he could, repeating the words. The cool, night air helped cleared his thoughts.

" _I… I never should have reacted like that…"_ he told himself, getting off the tree and shakily walking back to the camp. He was half expecting Steve to come after him, but was glad he didn't.

Slowly walking to their barrack, he saw a few other soldiers on patrol, but they didn't really mind him walking around. He guessed it was something normal.

Standing before the barrack, he took a deep breath; he walked in and saw Monty and Dernier were asleep, while the others looked at him.

"Buck, you… alright now?" Cap asked, forcing himself to stay where he was.

"Y-Yeah… sorry I snapped at you guys I… I was really tired and had a bad dream… You guys just pushed my last buttons…" he explained, swallowing and sitting down on his bed.

"Need a drink?" Dugan offered the bottle. It was half empty of whiskey.

"Wait, you drink before sleeping?" Steve seemed far too shocked.

"Yeah well, it's easier. Try it Ji-James," Timothy corrected himself.

"…Might as well?" taking the bottle, and being glad he didn't call him Jimmy again, Buck took a long drink, shaking his head after.

"Yeah... definitely helps," a while later, he was asleep.

"Well, I think we should all get some rest…" Morita yawned and covered himself.

"I hear that," Gabe turned, arm under the pillow.

"Aw man, you're all a bunch of cattle cocks," Dum Dum took a sip of the whiskey, hands already heavy.

"Come on Timothy. You need to sleep too," Cap grinned.

"Sleep is for the weak!" the transport specialist swayed and all Steve did, was push him and he fell to the bed. Chuckling to himself, Rogers stood up and walked out of the barrack.

* * *

He took a deep breath, the cool air feeling nice. At times like this, he really didn't want to be a Super Soldier. He couldn't feel tired, and couldn't just fall asleep. Maybe if he'd get a drink, but that wasn't really what he did.

"And what are you doing outside, all alone at 1 a.m.?" a female voice, he knew who it belonged to.

"I could ask you the same thing," he turned and saw Peggy.

"Can't sleep?" she smiled.

"Not really, no… You?"

"Colonel Phillips asked me to deliver these files to Sargent Anderson."

"Ah… Well I better not keep you then."

"I'm not timed… and don't mind the company."

Just as he was about to day something, he heard one of the men on night watch yell before a shot rang out and the body dropped.

"Get out of here!" he yelled to Carter before reaching into the barrack and grabbing his shield. Other soldiers were at their feet, but it was all unnecessary.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Phillips frowned, looking at the _two_ HYDRA agents they grabbed. There were only a few soldiers, along with Rogers and Carter, who were up.

"We managed to kept them from killing themselves, but we haven't been able to get them to say anything," one of the men explained.

"How many did they kill?"

"Sebastian and John. They were on guard around the Commando's barrack …"

"The Commandos? They planned on killing them with just two agents?"

"This doesn't make sense…" Rogers came closer, looking at the two HYDRA men, struggling to get free from the grip the soldiers had them in.

"Why did you come here?" he kneeled down to them, narrowing his eyes.

"We tell you nothing!" one of them hissed, spitting in his face.

"Sir, may I handle this?" Corporal Castle stepped forward.

"…You may. Just make sure you get something," Philips nodded, before Castle motioned to bring the two agents with him.

* * *

"Here's how it goes," Castle sighed, glaring at the tied agents. "You either tell me why they sent two agents to attack our camp, or things get really ugly…"

"*You American scum! You do not scar us!*" they probably thought he couldn't understand.

"Actually, I'm British. But I don't expect you to be scared. I expect you to talk," taking out a gun; he fiddled with it a bit

"*British? You are worse than any-*" he didn't get to finish, as a bullet hit his head.

"Now then," Castle smiled. "Why did HYDRA only sent two agents to kill a team of soldiers, including a Super Soldier, in a heavily armed camp?"

"…We weren't sent to kill anyone," the agent hissed.

"Really? Then why were you sent?"

"…to retrieve something…"

"Retrieve something? What? For who?"

"Hail HYDRA!" after that, the agent was poisoned, probably by himself, and died.

* * *

 **Translations:**

J **e savais que vous étiez bien!** \- I knew you were fine!

 **Est ce que le Super Soldier fatigué?** \- Is the Super Soldier tried?

 **Pas exactement** \- Not exactly

 **Jey... Well, hope you liked it and um... review. That'd be nice...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallelujah! I can't believe I have to threaten to get some action on this story xD But, yes, about three people just saved it and Thanks so much! xD God I'm so happy :D xD**

 **The Jester: Thanks for the saying, and I'm glad you liked the ending :P**

 **Well, enough of me rambling... As always, I only own the grammar mistakes. Read and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.8 'Something'**_

"That's all they said?" Rogers questioned, the other Commandos sitting at the table. They were called up half an hour later, and told what happened.

"Yes. After that… well like I said," Castle sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"But why did he even talk? If he had the poison all along, why didn't he use it right away?" Monty rubbed his chin, thinking of any logical reason.

"Likely to provoke us," Philips crossed his arms.

"Close… From what we were told, the poison needed some time before taking effect. They would have died soon either way," Steve stated.

"So why? Why bother saying a word?" Morita looked around the table.

"They were probably lying. Tryin' to make us scramble," Dugan tapped his finger on the table.

"Well, either way, we better keep our eyes open. I'm extending your 'time off' until further notice. You are to stay at camp," Philips' voice was cold, showing he was taking no negotiations.

"But sir if-" Rogers stood up, upset with the idea.

"Don't you 'sir' me Rogers. I don't plan on letting you out if HYDRA really has something up their sleeve to capture you."

"…With all due respect sir," Steve tried again.

"Keep your respect soldier. That's an order from a superior officer. Do I make myself clear?"

"Steve, let it be," Falsworth whispered.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Rogers was pacing the barrack, the other Commandos sitting on their beds or chairs. There were four guards standing outside their place so they couldn't try anything and it was driving the Super Soldier crazy.

"Cap, would you _please_ **stop!** doing that. You're driving me nuts!" Dugan took a calm breath.

"Sorry… I just- This is ridiculous… The Colonel isn't thinking right!"

"What are we supposed to do? We can't just deify orders," Falsworth shrugged.

"I know that but-" Cap spoke through gritted teeth.

"You heard the Colonel. No 'but's… Don't think you're the only one who doesn't like this…" Gabe frowned, working on his transmitter device.

"I know, I know that, but I still can't just stay here. If HYDRA wants us, we should let them come at us, not hide like cowards."

"And what do you plan to do _after_ we 'get out of here'? You plan on running around, away from our allies?" Bucky frowned, glaring at Cap, crossing his arms on his chest.

"…I don't-"

"You don't know! That's exactly what I'm talking about Steve! You can't keep making these stupid ass decisions. This isn't a back alley, its war! And in war, you need to follow orders!" Barnes was on his feet, not yelling, but his voice was rising.

"…I know that Bucky, but-"

"Just stop alright?!" that took everyone by surprise. A silence hung over them, no one knowing what to say, so they kept quiet. The Commandos knew this wasn't just about what happened. This was between friends, and they knew they better stay out of it.

"Look," sighing and rubbing his face with a hand, Barnes calmed down. "I **know** you're just trying to help… to do what you **think** is right… but you **have** to stop… We can't go running around blind, having no idea what our next move is… People are counting on us. We aren't just fighting for ourselves, but for everyone here, home and all over."

"…You're right… I'm sorry… I just… I feel so useless…" Steve's jaw locked, fist clenched and head hung. He sat down with a heavy sigh, rubbing his face.

"…Let's just go back to sleep… It's 2 in the morning..." Bucky mumbled, lying down and closing his eyes.

The others shared a look before glancing at Rogers, who followed his friend's suit and managed to fall asleep a minute later. The Commandos didn't have much of a choice but to do the same. That, and they were dead tired.

* * *

" _*Amazing… He is still alive… Doctor where did you find this man?*"_

" _*A gem amongst rocks… I can still not believe it… Our first Super Soldier to-be,*" Zola grinned like a hyena, looking down at the unconscious soldier. Or so they thought. Barnes was listening and trying to figure out what exactly was going on. But that was harder than he thought, what with all the drugs._

" _*Increase the dose to 75%...*" Arnim mumbled._

" _*Sir… Are you sure?*"_

" _*…We do not have all the time in the world… We must make progress faster.*"_

" _*Yes doctor.*" and with that, another dose of pain instantly made him scream. He saw the look of glee on the doc's face as he felt his body go numb._

" _*Pain resistance now at 86%... Healing capacity at 62%... Brain function… 64%... In a week his ratings have skyrocketed…*" one of the lab coats reported._

" _*Herr Schmitt will be pleased… We are so close… In less than a month, we will have made our own Super Soldier… assuming the Sargent survives…*"_

Barnes was shifting in his sleep, muttering a few words no one could hear, not even the guards outside their barrack. But he couldn't wake up.

* * *

Outside, the guards were keeping watch, but were also a bit anxious. They didn't really know how the last two HYDRA agents got in, but they didn't want to know the hard way. Yet sadly, that was the only way to know, as out of nowhere, someone grabbed each guard, hands on their mouth, dragged them away and took care of them quickly and quietly.

After that, the four attackers silently made their way to the barrack, carefully moved in and made their way to someone lying down. Nodding to each other they reached to grab the person, when a yell and a gunshot made them turn as a body dropped.

Monty had been waked up and when he saw the four figures, he immediately reached for the gun, before calling for, _anyone_ , and taking a shot.

The other three cursed and got ready to fight off the Brit, but that woke the other Commandos and got the attention of other guards nearby. Outnumbered and out matched, the three went down quickly, not even having time to run or try to kill themselves.

* * *

"Everyone alright?" Rogers asked, looking at the dead bodies and the out of breath soldiers.

"We'll live… I think," Gabe nodded.

"This is getting… too usual," Dernier lightly tapped his cheeks, staying awake.

"Can't we… get a few hours of sleep?" Bucky grumbled, holding his face.

"What I'd like to know… is how they got in here? Weren't there four guards outside?" Morita looked around as more and more soldiers arrived.

"Commandos," Philips greeted, walking in, Carter right behind him.

"Sir," they only nodded, too tired to do anything.

"I believe we'd all like some answers… Follow me if you want them," he turned and left the barrack, the Commandos shared a look of annoyance before following him.

* * *

"Stark what do you have?" the Colonel asked as he and the Howlers arrived down at his place.

"This is… incredible! I've never seen anything like it," Howard grinned, putting down the uniform they found the HYDRA men wearing.

"Can we skip the technic talk? None of us are awake enough for it…" the Colonel added.

"Right… the quick and simple… They were cloaking themselves," he seemed so excited.

"Pardon? Cloaking?" Falsworth leaned in a bit closer.

"Yes! Turned themselves invisible if you will."

"HYDRA can do that?" Rogers blinked a few times.

"Apparently. As I said, I've never seen anything like it…"

"That solves one question… Now for the big one… What did they want?" Peggy looked at the men.

"What do you mean? They were attacking us weren't they?" Jones shrugged.

"If they wanted to kill you, they wouldn't have taken their time… Lieutenant Falsworth… you said you woke up and stopped them correct?"

"Yes… And I agree, it didn't look like they planned to kill anyone… more like they wanted to take him away…" Monty tried his best to recall.

"But who were they planning to take?" Dugan raised an eyebrow.

"I'd figure that'd be obvious…" Colonel looked at the Super Soldier, the others following him.

* * *

"I can't believe this…" Rogers held his face with his hands, head hung and elbows on the table.

"It's not your fault Cap…" Jim put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Six good men died… because HYDRA wanted to get to me…" he mumbled into the hands.

"Cap… you coming? They're getting ready to bury them…" Dugan came down, looking at Monty, Morita and Steve who all set at the table.

"I… I'll come a bit later…" Cap nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I need a moment with the Captain," the Brit smiled tightly as Jim and Dum Dum left.

"What is it Falsworth?" the Super Soldier looked at the tactics specialist.

"It's about… about what I saw…" he sifted in his chair, thinking of how to say it.

"What about it?"

"…I don't think the HYDRA agents were after you…"

"What?" Rogers' eyes were wide open as his looked in shock and disbelieve.

"I know, it's strange, but… You sleep on the left side, opposite of me, second bed from the entrance right?" the Brit swallowed as he saw the growing anxiety on the Cap.

"Yes, why? What's that got to do-?"

"The men were on the right side… last bed… I didn't want to say anything, but that's where-"

"No, you're not saying-"

"I'm not saying anything! I'm just… assuming… But if I'm right…"

"Does he know? Did he know they were after him?"

"I don't know… Possibly… I think we should assume the worst."

"But I don't get it… What would they want with him?"

"Who knows… for all we know, it could have been random. As I said, these are only assumptions."

"…We should go. It'd be disrespectful to not go to the funeral…" Steve didn't really feel like talking about this anymore today...

"Rogers…" Monty called before exiting. "Are you going to tell him?"

"…I don't think I'll have to. Bucky is smarter than he leads on… I just hope he's not too smart…" and with that, the two left the meeting room and joined at the burying.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it and do review :D Here, take these cookies as an apology for yesterday xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here's chapter 9.**

 **Same old same old... Read and Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.9 Reasons**_

"So, what do we do now?" Dernier asked when the Howlers were in their barrack again.

"What _can_ we do?" Steve stood and leaned on one of the supporting pillars.

"Try and make the best of our time off…" Morita was lying down, starring at the barrack top.

"We're allowed to walk around the camp right?" Monty asked, fiddling with a button on his uniform.

"As far as we know," Dugan twirled his hat in his hands.

"Guys, I think I got something," Gabe called, kneeling next to the transmitter devoice, ear on a headset. When the others moved closer, he put a finger on his lips, indicating to stay silent, before turning up the volume as best he could and putting the headset on the ground.

" _Colonel Phillips… Again I ask you to send the Howling Commandos back. From your report, they are not safe there. Especially if they're after the Super Soldier serum and have this kind of technology,"_ someone on the other side sounded agitated.

" _And again I repeat, I will not send them away. They are needed here, and I know we can survive a week without them risking their lives. Not to meantion Stark said that was a prototype. He's already working on reverse engineering it,"_ Phillips sounded a bit too calm for this.

" _Colonel, you do realize the danger in letting them stay don't you?"_

" _I do, but they are my men, my soldiers and my responsibility. If you want someone to take over, they'll have to first show me they can handle it."_

" _Colonel, this is-"_

" _This is the end. Thank you for the call,"_ and with that, the line went dead.

* * *

"Well that was… interesting," Dum Dum let out a breath, scratching his head.

"He actually cares… I'm touched," Jim chuckled.

"He just stood up to a superior officer didn't he?" Jones turned the device off.

"He did… and for us. I never would have expected," Steve glanced at Bucky, who was sitting on the ground, back against the bed and head low. He hadn't moved from that spot since they got here.

"It would seem we owe him one…" Monty put his hands together and licked his lips, looking at Barnes from the corner of his eyes.

"Well," Dugan beamed, getting the attention of almost every man in the barrack. "I'll go get a drink at the bar. Anyone feel like joining me?"

"Sure… I could use some…" Gabe stood up, nodding.

"Je viendrai. Besoin d'une pause," Jacques followed suit.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you guys," Morita grinned.

* * *

A silence hung between the three people left in the barrack. The sniper still hasn't moved and that was really starting to worry about them.

"Buck… You feel alright?" Steve asked, quietly.

"..." there was only silence.

"Barnes… what's wrong?" Falsworth knew they had to play like they didn't know anything, but it was harder than they thought. Especially when they can't help him.

"Nothing…" it was barely a whisper, but made the two breathe easy that he finally responded.

"Buck-" to their surprise, Bucky stood up, stretched and sighed.

"Sorry, I was just… I knew Richard… one of the guards. He was a good man."

"Oh… I'm sorry," the Brit looked at the side, now not knowing if Barnes knew or not.

"I guess that happens…" James bit his lip, rubbing his eye. "I think I'll get some air," he then proceeded to exit the barrack and took a walk around the camp.

* * *

"Hey, bring…another one… 'ere!" Dugan slurred, barely able to speak as he swayed from his seat.

"Um, I think that's enough for you Dum Dum," Gabe shook his head.

"No way… I wanna… get ma fill."

"Dugan, you look terrible. Maybe you should get some sleep," Morita sighed.

"On dirait qu'il va tomber. Nous devrions le prendre le dos," Dernier glanced at the two.

"Right," Jones nodded and stood up. Jim got what they planned to do and followed suit. "C'mon big guy, time to get you back," the medic smiled as they each grabbed Timothy.

"Ana? Is that you?" Dum Dum suddenly blurred, looking at Peggy who just arrived.

"What's happening here?" she asked.

"Ana… Ana I'm sorry… I… I know what I said… but I miss ya… I really do…" he didn't stop and his teammates just looked confused.

"Ana… will you ever forgive me?" the transport specialist stood up and stumbled towards Carter, but stopped before her.

"Please… I never meant to hurt you… J-Just gimme another chance…" he was almost begging.

"My god, you are completely drunk…" she whispered, but couldn't help the sadness as she saw his guilty eyes and scared face.

"Please Ana… I'm sorry…"

"…It's alright Timothy… It's going to be alright…" she smiled tightly, knowing it was the only way to help the man right now.

"You forgive me?" he sounded so happy and relieved, she couldn't help it.

"Yes…" she whispered, before Dugan collapsed on the floor. The Commandos quickly went into action and grabbed the man, taking him out of the bar.

* * *

"Does he know?" the Brit asked, when he was sure Barnes was out of ears reach.

"I don't know… He's been so different ever since…" Cap trailed off.

"Since when?" Monty frowned his brows.

"How could I be so stupid!" panic seemed to rise within the Captain as he put a hand on his mouth.

"Steve, what are you talking about?" James blinked at the American.

"I have to find Bucky… I can't leave him alone! Now when-" he didn't get to finish as the two got company. Four people to be exact.

"What happened?" Monty asked when he saw Jim, Frenchie and Gabe carrying Dugan. The two quickly helped them move the giant to a bed.

"Easy boys, easy… He's had a rough day," Morita sighed as they put Dum Dum down.

"Sheesh, I never thought it'd get so bad…" Gabe scratched the back of his head.

"Will he… be alright?" Dernier was rather nervous as he glanced at his friend.

"Yeah, he'll probably have a headache, but otherwise fine," the medic assure.

"So what exactly happened here?" Steve repeated.

"Dugan got too drunk… Nothing to worry about," Jim repeated what he said a few times earlier.

"That's new… never imagined it'd happen," Falsworth sat on his own bed.

"Makes seven of us," Jones nodded, and noticed someone was missing. But he didn't say anything about it. Figured the kid needed to pee or something.

* * *

"I didn't even know he had a girlfriend," the communications specialist sighed, explaining what happened with Peggy in the bar.

"He doesn't… Ana is his wife," Rogers stated, looking at the sleeping Commando.

"His wife? You mean he's married?" Monty asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, he didn't really say much about it, only that he misses them…"

"Them? Does he have kids?" Jim blinked.

"Apparently… he just never seemed to tell anyone."

"Pourquoi pas?" the demolition specialist threw his hands in the air.

"Il ne voulait probablement pas qu'on le sache," Gabe tried to calm him down.

"Well, I better go," Rogers suddenly turned to the exit.

"Captain, wait a moment!" Falsworth called after him, standing.

"What do you plan to do? When you find him…" the Brit locked his jaw as he waited for an answer.

"…I don't know…" was the last thing Steve said before leaving the barrack.

* * *

" _C'mon Buck, where are you,"_ Cap repeated to himself as he looked for the sniper. He couldn't have just vanished into thin air for God's sake!

"Steve?" he heard someone call behind him and turned.

"Peggy, it's you," he tried not to sound to disappointed that it wasn't Bucky.

"What are you doing, running around the camp?" she smiled, walking closer.

"Oh, I was just looking for Bucky… He hasn't come back to the barrack yet."

"Sargent Barnes? I saw him with Stark a while back. They went down to the lab," she frowned slightly, confused by the sudden hurry to find him.

"Thanks Peggy," he let out a breath of relief and gave the woman a quick hug, before running to the science lab, where apparently James went to. He'd talk to her about Dugan later.

* * *

"Hey, anyone seen Barnes? He seemed pretty down earlier," Morita suddenly asked as the boys played a game of poker.

"No, haven't seen him. But don't say you want him here right now… That guys cheats at this game, I know it," Gabe folded his cards. So far, the sniper hasn't lost a single game. No way was it fair.

"Or maybe he's just that good," Monty smiled showing his pair of 4s.

"Unlike you," Dernier grinned, showing his pair of Aces.

"Well, at least we're still better than Cap," the medic shuffled the cards and sent them out.

"Ah, true there. But what joy is it, in beating a boy?" Falsworth looked at his cards.

"Hey, he's a Super Soldier. He can throw us up a tree, but at least we can beat him at this," Jones raised his money.

"Un grand garçon, alors?" Frenchie shrugged and folded.

"Nah, that's just weird man," Gabe shook his head.

"But he does have a pretty girl," Jim frowned and folded.

"Peggy yes… I wonder if he knows," Falsworth tapped his finger before rising again.

"Probably not… He isn't exactly Captain Obvious."

* * *

Arriving down to the lab, Rogers saw it was mostly empty, except with two people talking somewhere behind the wall.

"Holy cow, what does this do?" Bucky reached for something next to Stark on a table.

"Barnes, not now," Howard grinned.

"Does it spit fire? Can it fly? Can it make you fly?" James bombarded him with questions.

"Geez Bucky, you'll be the death of me…"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Je viendrai. Besoin d'une pause** \- I will come. Need a break,

 **On dirait qu'il va tomber. Nous devrions le prendre le dos** \- It looks like he will fall. We should take him back

 **Pourquoi pas?** \- Why not?

 **Il ne voulait probablement pas qu'on le sache** \- He probably didn't want anyone to know

 **Un grand garçon, alors?** \- A big boy, then?

 **And that's a wrap. So, hope you liked it and do review (please don't make me threaten again xD) follow or favorite. Until next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yey, chapter 10 Thanks to everyone that's read this story for this long, you rock! :D**

 **Same old same old... :V**

* * *

 _ **Ch.10 Friends**_

Glad to see Bucky was alright and smiling, made Steve release a breath he didn't know he was keeping. Walking closer to the two and knocking on a table nearby, he got their attention.

"Ah, Steve! You won't believe what Stark has here!" Barnes excitedly turned to Cap.

"None of it will get done, if I don't have any peace and quiet," Howard chuckled and looked up from his latest project. Something… Rogers didn't even want to try and guess what it as.

"I think he's right Buck… Give the man some privacy," in all honesty, Rogers didn't want to take his friend from here if it made his happy.

"I was joking… I'm coming," Barnes smiled, waved goodbye before leaving the lab with Steve.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" the Super Soldier asked as the two walked.

"Yeah… walking around camp, I saw I wasn't the only who lost a friend… Then I went to check on Howard and saw all his gizmos," Bucky nodded.

"Ah, okay," Steve sighed in relief inwardly.

"Don't tell me you were worried," James glanced at the blonde, a knowing look on his face.

"You weren't yourself… I just wanted to make sure you didn't do something stupid," Cap shrugged.

"Right, because how I managed to keep myself and you alive this long is unbelievable," he rolled his eyes, knowing the two of them could joke like this.

"Well, last time I checked, you needed me to save you from HYDRA… I think that makes us even," Steve felt a ping of guilt and remorse brining that up, but if it bothered the sniper, he didn't show it.

"Yeah, for maybe a few times I saved your sorry ass."

"Let's just get back to the others… You won't believe what you'll see."

"I'm pretty sure nothing would surprise me anymore."

"Let's find out shall we?"

* * *

"I can't believe it," Bucky couldn't close his mouth as he stared at the drunken Commando.

" **He** got drunk?" the others were struggling not to laugh.

"Told you so," Rogers felt so proud, finally besting his friend at something.

"And you played poker without me?" fake sadness covered his face as he looked at the table.

"Yeah well, some of us would like to win every now and then too Barnes," Gabe smirked as he took the many coins pilled on the center of the table.

"Toss me the box of cookies then," Bucky sulked and sat on one of the chairs, observing the game.

"They're biscuits. British made," Monty gave a slight glare, before reaching for the requested box.

"There you go," the Brit then threw it to the sniper, but it went a bit too high, too fast and hit Captain America dead on the head. The impact even opened the box, causing the goods to fall out.

"Ouch!" Steve winced, more from the surprise than pain.

"No!" Falsworth and Barnes called horror on their faces.

"Be more careful next ti-" Rogers planned to continue as he bent to pick the goods, when he took a quick breath inhaling the dust, before sneezing all over the cookies/biscuits.

"Why are you doing this?" the two James' sulked before a glimmer of mischief shone in Bucky's eyes.

"Oh and God bless America," at those words, the barrack went very quiet, very quickly, before it erupted in uncontrollable laughter.

"That… *sigh* It's not that funny," Steve was red in the face as he watched the Howlers dying of laughter. He knew he'd regret the name because of Barnes.

"Hey… mind keeping it down?" the now-awake member of the team called, slowly sitting up.

* * *

"An, morning," Dernier managed to say, before holding his stomach.

"What I *burp* miss?" Dugan blinked, taking in the sight before him. For a few seconds, he thought he was still dreaming.

"Nothing," Steve quickly answered before anyone else could get it together.

"How do you feel?" Morita was still chuckling as he came closer to Dum Dum.

"Like a bus hit me," Timothy took a hold of his head and let out a groan.

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for drinking so much," Jones couldn't stop smiling.

"I guess… but I had the weirdest dream…" the giant mumbled.

"And what's that?" Barnes raised an eyebrow, chin resting on the back of the chair.

"I was talking to Peggy… she reminded me of someone and I said some weird stuff," Dugan searched through his aching head, trying best to remember.

"Reminded you of Ana?" Frenchie asked, tilting his head.

"How do you-"

"It wasn't a dream," Jim looked sympathetically at the transport specialist.

"Oh God…" Dum Dum put his face into his hands and swallowed.

"You know we are here for you right?" Monty said gently, not wanting to sound forceful or that he said it just because he thinks he has to.

"Yea, I know…" he muttered into his hands, as his body was slightly shaking.

"You told them?" even without looking at anyone, everyone knew that was directed at Steve.

"…I did, I'm sorry… I know I should have asked-" Rogers had a whole speech ready, but Timothy looked up and nodded.

"No, it's fine… Saves me part of the explanation…" his eyes were red, voice sounded choked, as he sniffed before looking at the others.

"Cap's right… Ana's is… or was my wife," he started, thinking anyone would interrupt, but they were silent, yet clearly paying attention.

"We… we had a few problems… and we got into a big fight right before I left for the war…"

* * *

" _Tim! Tim where are you?" Ana called, holding a baby in her arms._

" _Here!" the called man rushed to her, worry on his face._

" _You got your answer today," tears were dripping down her cheeks as she bit her lip._

" _Oh honey…" he moved closer, hugging her but watching out not to hurt the baby._

" _Why… Why do they need every man?" she closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder._

" _You know I'd stay if I could… but-" he tried to comfort her, but she couldn't listen._

" _Can't you say anything? You have a baby, 6 months old! I – I need you here," Ana was begging, lips and body trembling as she spoke._

" _Ana… they need me. They need everyone," he tried again, but it did nothing._

" _They_ _ **can**_ _miss one man! Y-You just want to play the hero again don't you?" anger was now mixed with the sadness as she gently put the baby in the bunk._

" _Ana, you can't compare that to this. I just doing what was right. That man had to be stopped," his own breathing was getting stuck in his throat._

" _I almost lost you! And if you go now, I_ _ **will**_ _lose you… and I can't lose you too," she covered her face, sobs escaping her._

* * *

" _You think I really want to go out there? I'm scared Ana. I want to stay here, home, with you and Jimmy, but I don't have a choice," Timothy clenched his fists and tried to keep it together._

" _There's always a choice! You just chose to leave!"_

" _I just told you, I don't want to go! But if I don't, they'll force me to! I don't want to play the hero!"_

" _It's not fair…" she whispered through the sobs._

" _Ana… I'm sor-" he moved a bit closer, trying again to calm her down._

" _Save your apologies!" she shouted, making him freeze._

" _Ana, you know it's not my fault…" now even he was shaking._

"… _It doesn't matter… The first war took my father, now the second one will take you… I can't believe this…" she didn't even really hear what he said._

" _Look when I get back, everything will be normal again alright?" he smiled tightly._

"… _You won't come back…" her words pierced his heart as his body felt numb._

" _Ana…" he whispered mouth wide open and eyes glassed over._

" _Go! Go to your war! Just don't say anything…" she closed her eyes and hung her head._

 _Needing a minute to fully comprehend what happened, Timothy closed his mouth, nodded and went to get his things, before leaving home._

* * *

"We… we haven't talked since then, but I'm pretty sure they sent her a message that I got caught… She probably thinks I'm dead," Dugan swallowed, looking at the ground.

"But if you tell her someway, I'm sure-" Jones tried to help but Dum Dum shook his head.

"I think it's better this way…" he forced a smile and then noticed Bucky staring at him, suppressing a smile, but failing.

"What is it Barnes?" he raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny.

"Your son's name… it's Jimmy right?" the smile grew slightly, as the others realized the same thing.

"A – It – I didn't call you that because-" the mood suddenly changed as the giant struggled with words while his face went red.

"I think it's adorable," Morita nodded in agreement.

"*It makes sense,*" Dernier smirked.

"Man, you guys sure know how to change the mood don't cha?" Timothy laughed and shook his head. It felt like a heavy burden was taken off his back.

"Well, as long as you feel better," Steve smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do… I haven't really told anyone, so that I finally got to do it, makes me happy."

"I think I know what would make you even happier," Gabe grinned, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Poker huh? Is Ji-Bucky playing?" Dum Dum smirked, getting off the bed.

"Nah, I'll pass. I wanna see how you guys play without me," Barnes shrugged before adding: "And if you want, you can call me Jimmy… promise I won't get too mad too often."

It wasn't that they wanted to change the subject or that they didn't care. It was just the opposite. They knew these things were a bit hard to swallow and harder to say, so they kept themselves occupied. It was a sign of trust between them.

"Hey, Cap, join us?" Gabe called when he saw the people who got ready for the game.

"Oh, I'm not really that good at poker," he answered honestly, even a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright, I'll help," Bucky grinned and leaned forward.

"No!" the other called, not wanting Barnes anywhere else than watching.

"Aw c'mon! We have more than a week of forced break. He has to win at least once!"

* * *

 **Huh, no translations. Anyway, tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here's comes chapter 11 :D Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far, and big thanks to those who reviewed and PMed !**

 **This one jumps around the day a bit. I'll try and keep it as understandable as I can, but please don't fall behind :X**

 **It's still the same... Read and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.11 Jokes**_

"He's gonna miss," Dugan shook his head, smirking and drank from a mug.

"He'll make it," Monty grinned, holding his glass of whiskey near his mouth.

"I'm with Dum Dum on this one…" Gabe let out a sigh, leaning back on his chair but was still chuckling.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il est assez capable," Dernier finished his sandwich.

"I hope he hits… otherwise I'm gonna have my hands full," Jim glanced at his first aid kit, hits of amusement mixed with the worry.

"Guys, can you please stop?" Steve looked at them, agitated as he held the dart.

"Yeah, don't make him any more nervous," Bucky called from the other side of the barrack, a frown on his face as he stood still with the apple on his head.

"Why do we have to do this again?" the Brooklyn boys asked, worry in their voices.

"Well, you remember that poker game last night?" Dum Dum smirked.

"Oh come on… it was just a game," Rogers protested.

"It's been three days since the Colonel gave us this 'break'. We need something fun to do," Jones was biting his lips as to try and not laugh.

"And this is fun?" Barnes' eye twitched.

"For us, yeah. And you know you deserve is," Timothy raised his mug and nodded.

"For the last time, I didn't cheat!"

"Well, are you gonna do it Cap or are you gonna chicken out?" the giant looked at the Super Soldier who was still debating.

They knew exactly which buttons to push to get Rogers to do this. Now, they just had to watch.

"Steve, you don't have to do this," Buck was shaking slightly as he tried to talk him out of it.

"Yeah, I think it's better if we not do this… Barnes is our sniper. Lose him and, well…" Morita trailed off, letting the men think about it.

"That's why you are here no?" Frenchie grinned, taking a sip from his glass.

"Can we just go on with it or stop? I want to get my coins back," Falsworth tapped his finger on the table.

"Thanks for the concern _team_ ," the sniper's voice was covered with sarcasm as he almost hissed.

* * *

"Fine, I'll do it… Just… be ready," Captain America took a breath before aiming his dart. Pulling his hand back he just released it, when a call of: "Hello boys," made him look. The dart still went flying, and everyone looked in shock, disbelieve or surprise.

"The hell Steve!" Bucky hissed as the dart hit a few inches away from his right eye.

"Watch when you throw damn it," he slid down to the ground, taking deep breathes.

"Did I interrupt something?" Peggy blinked, only seeing the last part.

"Um…"

"No, not really."

"We were just playing around."

"Nothing to see."

"You look really nice today."

The other Commandos looked about as if nothing happened and she raised an eyebrow and nodded with the most suspicion.

"What can I help you with?" Steve completely forgot about his friend who probably just had a heart attack, as he turned to Carter.

"The Colonel sent me to check up on you and see how you're doing. You all seem better than I expected, except for Sargent Barnes who seems to be having a panic attack," she looked past the Super Soldier to the figure on the ground.

"I got him," the medic quickly grabbed his kit and went to check on the sniper.

"Peggy, care to join us?" Gabe motioned to the table with the cards.

"I'd love to, but unlike you, I have work to do," she smiled apologetically.

"Can you talk to the Colonel? Make him let us off a bit sooner?" Steve asked, almost begged.

"…I'll try. No promises," she hesitated for a bit before nodding and leaving the barrack.

"You're the best Peggy!" Rogers called after her before turning to the others.

"…I'm gonna kill you all," with murder in his eyes, Bucky came back to the table.

"Hey, he's the Super Soldier," Dugan tried to defend himself.

"He's got shit for brains, kind of like you," his glares want from one big guy to the other.

"C'mon Bucky, I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't do it on purpose," Cap sat back down.

"Yeah, yeah… You're all just mad because I'm beating you at this game."

"You're cheating."

"For the last time! I. Am. Not!"

* * *

"Straight flush," Bucky smirked as the others groaned and protested.

"C'mon hand 'em over," rubbing his hands, Barnes took the coins everyone bet.

"Okay, you're skipping the next round too," Dugan frowned, shuffling the cards. This was the third time they've had to take him out.

"Fine, fine…" James didn't feel like complaining, since he already had so many coins.

"I will be right back," Dernier pushed his cards back before standing up and rushing out of the barrack, towards the toilets.

"It was probably the eggs he after for lunch… I told him they were bad," Jones shook his head, already folding.

"God Dum Dum, what kind of a shuffle is this?" Morita groaned, folding as well.

"Where are all the good cards?" Timothy hit his head on the table, but raised none the less.

"I'm not complaining," Monty shrugged, and when the cards were shown, smirked: "Full house!" he called, thinking he's won, until he saw Steve still had his cards.

"Come now Captain, you can't-"

"I think this is a Royal flush…" he muttered, unsure. "Is it?" he showed his cards to Bucky, who kept blinking and mouth open.

"Y-Yeah it is… God you got a Royal Flush? Ah…" the sniper shook his head.

"So… I win right?" Rogers looked from one shocked member to the other.

"*What did I miss?*" Jacques smiled as he got back, looking at the stunned faces.

"Steve got a Royal flush… And you call me a cheater," Barnes smirked and drank from one of the bottles they have in the barrack.

"Wait! Barnes you did not just drink that?!" Frenchie panicked, seeing the bottle.

"Yeah? Why?" stopping the flask mid drink and looked worriedly.

"Merde! That was nitroglycerin!" the French grabbed his head.

"What?! Why did you put in that?!" Bucky spit the liquid out and rubbed his lips.

"Where was I supposed to put it?!" Dernier shrugged.

"Damn it man!" he dared not move, but panic was rising, until Jacques started laughing.

"Relax mon ami. I am messing with you. It was water," at that, there was an awkward silence, until the Commandos started laughing.

Even Steve couldn't keep himself from chuckling as he saw the twitching eye of his friend.

"Ha-Ha…" Barnes glared at them for a moment, before letting out a breath and laughing along.

"Désolé, je ne pouvais pas l'aider," the demolition expert smiled apologetically and shrugged.

"Il est très bien, je pense que je méritais celui-là," the sniper nodded back, sitting down at the table.

* * *

"You know what!" Dugan suddenly beamed, smiling widely and scaring the hell out of some of the Commandos. They've just finished eating dinner in the bar.

"I don't think I want to know…" Monty muttered to the side. Dugan's ideas weren't always... good, to say the least.

"We should make our own band!" Dum Dum looked at the others, expecting them to be excited, but they just looked at him with amusement or 'this-is-a-stupid-idea' face.

"C'mon! It'd be fun!" he added.

"And what would you name us then?" Gabe was mildly interested but wanted to see what the man had in mind.

"Hmm… The Barbershop Quartet!"

"The hell kind of name is that?" Bucky didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

"There are seven of us Dugan," Rogers couldn't drink in peace as he smiled.

"Details, details," the transport specialist waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Yeah, but how many of us can sing?" Morita put his glass down and smirked.

"There ya go! Me, Gabe, Jim and Monty are the singers! The rest are backup!" Dum Dum clapped his hands together as they Howlers laughed again.

"Alright cowboy, let's hear you sing," Barnes was practically daring them.

"You asked for it. Hey Mac, roll **that** one," Timothy tossed a coin to the bartender who clearly understood what that meant and went to change the music.

* * *

"They're actually pretty good," Rogers noted, nodding along the song.

"Yeah, well they've had a couple of drinks," despite his words, Buck couldn't disagree.

"What is the song?" Dernier asked, swaying with the rhythm.

"It's called 'I'll never smile again' but this one's a bit different from the original," Cap explained, looking at how the other people were reacting.

"Yeah, the original had girls as backup and not Dugan as the main singer," the sniper chuckled, seeing the whole bar was enjoying the singing.

"-until I smileee withhhh youuu," they finished the song and received applauses and whistles.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all day," Dum Dum gave a bow before looking at the others.

"That went better than I expected," he admitted.

"You're good ya know. For drunken soldiers I mean," Barnes drank what was left of his drink.

"Well thanks! Next time you get to sing backup!" Gabe patted Buck on the back.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," he chuckled as another round of drinks arrived. "But I will pay for these if you don't drag me into the songs," he offered.

"Deal!" was a very quick response, at which everyone laughed again.

* * *

They ended up singing about six more songs before their voices gave up and Gabe and Jim passed out. Steve hardly had anything to drink so he was sure he could carry the one of them back while Monty half dragged half carried the other one. Dernier and Bucky were helping Dugan, as well as themselves, back to the barrack.

"That was one *burp* hell of a night," Dum Dum mumbled, before passing out as he got on the bed.

"I think the bartender was about to kick us out," Bucky hiccuped, falling face-forward onto the soft mattress, yet not asleep.

"They'll be out of it tomorrow… Killer headaches," Steve added, getting under the sheets.

"This is... nothing..." Monty tried to show off, but fell asleep the second he closed his eyes.

"*Good night everyone*" Frenchie called before everyone who wasn't already out fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il est assez capable** \- I don't agree. He's capable enough

 **Merde** \- Shit

 **mon ami** \- my friend

 **Désolé, je ne pouvais pas l'aider** \- Sorry, I couldn't help it

 **Il est très bien, je pense que je méritais celui-là** \- It's fine, I think I deserved that one

 **Well, this one was probably the most relaxing and entertaining one so far :D Tell me what you think and I hope you liked it ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blew, chapter 12 people. Now we go away from all the fun and jokes (well, for as long as you can with these guys :P)**

 **Nothing's changed... Read and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.12 Return**_

" _It would seem you can take a higher does," Zola's voice rang in his head as Bucky kept shifting on the table. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he just wanted to move about. Just a bit._

" _S…Stop… please…" he muttered, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't take this anymore. He didn't care how it stopped – if he died, if they ended it themselves or if someone saved him. He just wanted the pain to stop._

" _Stop? How can we Sargent? We've come so far, and it's all thanks to you," the glee in the doc's voice couldn't be missed as he leaned closer._

" _You should be happy. We are so close to finishing the project," Barnes felt another needle pierce the skin on his right arm, and the tears ran out._

" _Please… please let me die…" James whispered all hope gone as another wave of pain washed over. This time he felt cold as ice – almost like he was dead._

" _Let you die? No, no, no… We can not lose such a perfect specimen. We do our best to keep you alive," his mind felt empty, as he could hardly remember anything._

" _I'm dead… this… this just some bad dream…" he tried to tell himself, before falling into his old habits of when the pain got too great._

" _Sargent… James Barnes… 3255…7038…" he repeated. It was one of the only things he has never forgotten._

 _He gave up when another electric shock ran through his body. He was still conscious, but he didn't care anymore. He believed he was dead and what ever happened didn't matter._

* * *

"Quick! Get the medics!" those shouts woke Bucky, as well as every other Commando who was still asleep in the barrack.

"What's with the noise?" Gabe groaned, holding his head as he sat in his bed.

"Can't they keep it down…?" Monty rolled over, covering his face with a pillow.

"I think this is serious," Steve was already on his feet, looking outside.

"What is it?" Morita wobbly got out of bed and stretched.

"Sons mauvais..." Dernier looked from his sitting position out of the barrack.

"We should check it out," Barnes managed to get to his feet without showing his discomfort.

"We should not…" Dugan groaned, burying himself deeper into the sheets.

"Peggy!" Rogers called when he saw the said woman walk past.

"What's happening?" he added as Carter stepped into the barrack.

"Another squad has just returned… or what's left of them. There are many wounded – more dead, and the Colonel wants every medic working on them," she explained, looking at Jim, for who she wasn't sure was needed or not.

"He also requested you in the meeting room," Peggy added, before showing the incoming soldiers where they can put their wounded.

* * *

"Colonel, we're here," Cap said as he and the other Howlers all arrived in the meeting room. It was full of other higher ups that they've never seen before.

"Captain," Phillips acknowledged and looked at every Commando. "I'm going to ask you a very simple question and I need your answer quickly," he spoke, voice even.

"Are you prepared to head off in the next 23 minutes?" the question took them a bit by surprise, but they all gave the same answer none the less: "Yes sir!"

"Good. Go get Anderson. Tell him to take you – he'll know where and will explain things on the way. We're in a deep mess if these HYDRA agents get back alive."

As the Commandos got out quickly but calmly, the other higher ups looked at the Colonel with concerned, annoyance or displeasure.

"Colonel how can you send them out? This is not the time for playing heroes," General Luther narrowed his eyes, tapping his finger on the table.

"No one is playing hero sir, but they will take care of the tank," Phillips didn't shrink away from the superior or even change his expression.

"How can you be so sure?" Colonel Twain raised an eyebrow, more curiosity than anything else.

"Because I believe in them. Unlike you, I want to keep them on the field, not somewhere safe. They're soldiers, no matter how you look at it. This is what they do."

"You put a lot of faith in a group of drinking soldier with one lab rat," Brigadier Amadeus narrowed his eyes, putting away a few papers.

"It's not faith, its simple trust."

* * *

"We need to stop a tank?" Dugan asked after Anderson explained to them the situation.

"Simply said, yes. They got our plans for battle and the higher ups don't care how you stop them, as long as they don't get back to base We should catch up to them in a bit."

"Alright then, I have something," Monty looked up from the map he was given.

"Dernier, you have a bomb right?" he Brit glanced at the demolition specialist.

"Oui. Why?" Jacques raised an eyebrow as he saw the grin.

"Good. Anderson, take us 5 kilometers to the north of the location," Falsworth nodded as the driver looked back for a moment, surprise and confusion on his face.

"Well, you're the tactic master," Anderson nodded, shifting the truck as he was told.

* * *

"Alright this is the place… I'll wait in the back," Anderson stopped in the middle of the forest, near a road as the Howlers got off.

"Yea, we wouldn't want them to see us," Dugan grinned, holding the package Frenchie gave him.

"Good luck and don't get yourselves killed," the driver nodded before the Commandos went to the edge of the forest, waiting for their guests.

"Morita, go keep an eye out," Gabe nodded to the left, where the tank was supposed to come.

"Roger that," nodding, the medic snuck closer to the road.

"How much do you need to get it set?" Bucky asked as Frenchie worked on the bomb.

"*A minute*" he answered, smirking.

It took about 5 minutes before Jim spotted the tank coming, so he whistled, using a flashlight to signal the arrival.

"I'm off!" Dernier took a breath, before taking the bomb and running towards the road as his teammates watched from the back.

Monty looked a bit skeptical, despite that it was his plan, as Jones lightly shook his head, mumbling something in line with: "He ain't gonna do it…"

"Shut up," Dum Dum wanted to see how this was going to end.

Bucky and Steve were moving from behind, not really sure what to think, but wanting to see it.

* * *

The French managed to get under the tank without being seen, or if they did see him, they didn't care. Hesitating for a second, he raised the bomb so the magnet Stark set on it, attached it to the bottom. When the tank drove past him, Jacques stood up and put his fingers into his ears.

" _*Hope this works…*"_ he said to himself, before it went off and he muttered: "Sacrebleu that was a big boom…" Howard increased the explosive so it took him by surprise.

He smiled and turned to the team, raising his arms as in 'victory my friends' as they took in the sight.

"Not bad… not bad," the Brit nodded.

"You done blowing shit up? Good job pal," Dugan laughed.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Gabe had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"Oh, can I do the next one?" Rogers smiled, sounded excited as it seemed fun.

"No, Steve, no…" Bucky shook his head, fighting the urge to smack him over the head.

* * *

"You guys ever do anything without blowing stuff up?" Anderson ginned as the Commandos returned to the truck.

"It's part of the job," Monty smirked, only part of the plan actually happening. The whole putting-the-bomb-under-the-tank idea was something they improvised.

"As long as it got the job done," and within the minute, they were back on their way to the camp.

"Hey, Anderson, any idea what happened with the – what were they? 101st?" Morita asked on the drive back.

"Supposedly they were ambushed in the mountains forests. HYDRA soldiers were everywhere," the driver answered, cursing under his breath a moment later, knowing what he just did.

"Is that so…" Cap said mostly to himself, but still got 'are-you-kidding-us' looks from his team.

"Steve… don't tell me-" Barnes was cut off by Rogers.

"Yes. I'll have to talk to Colonel Phillips, but we need to go clear that forest," the Super Soldier smiled as sighs were released from the Howlers.

"He probably won't let us ya know," Dugan shrugged.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Mission accomplished, sir," Rogers saluted as the Commandos came back to camp.

"Good job soldiers," the Colonel nodded, before turning to the other officers and saying: "This is why we have soldiers gentlemen. Not to keep them safe."

"You've made your point Phillips… but weren't you keeping them 'safe' here?" General Luther could hardly suppress his smirk.

"Actually," Steve spoke, taking most of the people in the room by surprise. Sure he was 'Captain America', but these were all very high superiors.

"The Colonel just gave us a few days' rest. We needed it and but were prepared to go into the field any day," Cap glanced at Phillips who was slightly taken back as well.

"You are dismissed," the General frowned, knowing Rogers just ruined his plan to drag Phillips through the dirt. With a salute the Howlers turned and left the room.

* * *

"He's either gonna kill us, or praise us," Jones didn't know which would be scarier.

"You know as well as I do that we owed the Colonel at least that," Rogers tried to defend.

"True, but who knows what the others will think," Jim, as usual, was skeptical.

"Um, excuse me," a different voice mumbled, as a soldier peeked into the barrack.

"What is it Private?" Dum Dum raised an eyebrow.

"T-The Colonel has your next mission. You're going to the mountains where the 101st was ambushed," the man was either scared or excited, they couldn't tell.

"Well, looks like he's gonna kill us," Bucky sighed but smiled, as they all nodded.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Sons mauvais...** \- Sounds bad...

 **Oui** \- Yes

 **So, what do you think? Bad? Good? Something in between? Tell me all about it :D I do hope you liked it ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yey, chapter 13! Okay, so um, I going to be away for a day or two and won't be able to post in that time :X Just figured I'd let you all know, and the next ones comes either on Wednesday night or Thursday morning.**

 **It's still the same, as in I own nothing. Read, review and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.13 Snow**_

"So, what's the plan?" Jones asked as they arrived on the snowy mountains.

"We have the area where the 101st was attacked. We'll need radio silence, as we have no idea what exactly we're up against," Falsworth started to explain, marking the places on a map with a pen.

"Barnes, you will be our eyes right here shooting anyone we don't see," looking at the sniper, Monty tapped a slope near the ambush area. It'll be hard seeing everything in this snow and trees, but he had the best chances.

"Gabe, Cap and Dugan – you'll come from the east first with the backup team. Myself and Jim will come with the rest from the north. Dernier and his group will stay outside, taking care of anyone who gets past us. Everyone understand?" looking up, the Brit saw the nodding faces of his team.

"Good, then let's get started."

* * *

Setting up his rifle and lying down on the snow made his chest tighten. It felt too much like the time he spent on that table. The cold was everywhere and he felt trapped. Out of assurance, Barnes lifted his upper body, relaxing when he made sure he could move.

Shaking his head to get the bad memories out of his mind, he got back into position, looking through the scope of his rifle and waiting for the attack to start.

" _This time, I can hit back,_ " he said to himself, face stone and eyes locked.

* * *

"Are we sure this is going to work?" one of the other soldiers sent with the first team whispered as the unit moved closer into the ambush area. HYDRA probably knew they were here by now.

"I don't know… but these guys are the best. We should trust them," another said back.

"They're going to get us killed…" a third hissed.

"*Fire!*" a man yelled, germen and definitely HYDRA.

The enemy soldiers came running, guns blazing, out of every direction and the unit took quick action.

"Let 'em have it boys!" Dum Dum smirked, taking out his gun and firing.

"You're enjoying this too much!" Jones called over the gunfire as he shot a couple of HYDRA men.

"Someone has to right?" Timothy laughed back, killing a few that snuck up behind the newbies.

"Keep your eyes open and head in the field boys," he nodded, smiling, as the rookies quickly nodded back, continuing the attack.

* * *

"Alright, our turn," Monty grinned, motioning to his squad to move in.

"They'll probably fall back," Jim said taking out his gun.

"Let them. We only need to clear these woods until our side and take it. Besides, Jacques is on the other side," the Brit explained.

As they charged forward, they could see the shocked body language of the enemy, as they took them by surprise. Weapons out and firing, Falsworth barley saw the body drop from a tree, before looking at it and seeing a bullet hole in its head.

" _I knew I could count on you Barnes,"_ he smiled to himself, resting easy that they had such a great sniper on their team.

"Well, The Cavalry is here," Gabe took a moment to appreciate their side winning, before he saw a flash of blue light and heard a body drop not too far behind him.

"Now I owe him more than a few coins," he shook his head before going back to battle.

"I found their commander. I'm going in!" Steve called as he blocked the hail of bullets.

"Don't go alone!" Dum Dum called, shooting an agent at point blank.

"I'm not alone!" Rogers smiled back, before running after the leader.

* * *

"Corporal we have a bogie!" one of the men called as Jacques kept an eye out on the other side.

"*Finally. Let's go!*" Frenchie smirked, seeing the grinning faces of the soldiers.

"Bonjour," he called, seeing the ten HYDRA soldiers who were deserting. "And goodbye," shots were fired before the enemy even really knew what was happening.

"This is too easy," another soldier high-fived with a friend, as Dernier turned around. At that moment he saw the slope Bucky was on and three figures moving up it.

"Merde!" he hissed, throwing up his hands and waving them, hoping the sniper would see him.

"Sir?" a Private asked, looking in confusion.

"*How fast can you run?*" the demolition specialist asked, hands still in air.

* * *

"Damn it Steve…" James mumbled, seeing his friend make his way after the commander. Because of the trees he couldn't get a clear shot – at least not until they got to an open area. And since he was already keeping tabs on three different places, he didn't notice Frenchie. He saw Rogers take down the leader, but the Super Soldier clearly didn't notice another soldier aiming at him from above.

"What would you do if I wasn't here huh?" he frowned, aiming his shot and taking it. As the body fell, Cap looked up and gave him a quick salute with his fingers.

"You'd all be dead…" he mumbled before hearing something move behind him.

Turning his head around, he saw two HYDRA agents coming at him quickly. One noticed he saw them and aimed his gun.

Taking quick action, Bucky rolled to the side, rifle in hands and shot one of the two. But due to his quick movement, he ruffled the snow making it slip off the slope. He didn't have enough time to react before he was pulled along with the snow and was rolled down.

* * *

"Barnes!" Dernier saw what happened and planned to help when he saw more of the enemy retreating from the area.

"Sir we have incoming!" one of the men called as the French cursed under his breath, hoping the three he sent to help his teammate would make it in time.

"Get ready!" he called, weapons locked and loaded.

* * *

"Cap, Barnes is down!" Jones shouted across the field, hearing from one of the soldiers what happened. Before he could even finish the sentence, the Super Soldier was already on his way, clearing a path like a truck.

"Hope he's alright," Monty sounded concern as he refilled his gun.

"I'd worry more about us. He's got a Super Soldier rushing his way there," Dugan used the bottom of his gun to smack one of the enemies in the head as he didn't have time to reload.

* * *

"Ouch…" Bucky let out a breath, half buried in the snow, but still alive. He slowly got up and out of the cold, and was surprised to find nothing was broken or hurt too badly.

"The hell?" he asked himself, not sure if it was luck of the thickness of the snow.

"Die Amerikan!" he managed to look up, seeing one of HYDRAs men, gun aimed at him until a bullet hit the agent in the shoulder. Despite the arrival of, who he supposed were Dernier's men, the HYDRA soldier let out one shot, hitting the sniper in the leg.

After that, more bullets hit the enemy and his body dropped, replaced by two of his own allies.

"You alright Sargent?" one of them called.

"…I think I'll live," Bucky muttered, hissing as the bullet wound leaked out blood.

"S-Sarge! You have company!" one of the two shouted, already aiming their weapons, but there were a bit too many for the two rookies.

"Damn," Bucky bit his lip and managed to get to his feet without too much trouble. That scared him, but he didn't have time for that as he aimed and was about to shoot, when a red, white and blue round object bounced between the enemy.

"I had 'em," Barnes called as Rogers caught his shield, grinning.

"I know you did," he answered looking up at the Privates and nodding. "You can come down now," he added before turning to his friend.

"You alright," with a bit of worry in his words, Steve came closer.

"Yeah… Are you ready for another squad?" James nodded towards the approaching group of allies and enemies.

"Yeah why? You getting sleepy?" Cap smirked as he prepared his shield.

"No, but you look terrible. Wouldn't want you to fall down like the old days," the sniper shot back and took a step, before hissing in pain.

"The bullet's still inside isn't it?" Steve concluded.

"Yeah…" was the answer through gritted teeth.

"Well, buckle up," the Super Soldier grabbed his friend before he could protest and threw him over his shoulder.

"The hell?" Bucky tried to get free but the grip was strong.

"You can shoot from here right?" it was almost mockery, that question, and James wasn't about to let it happen.

"Yeah, but can you fight like this?"

"We'll find out won't we?"

"Dernier and his men are coming. Ready?" Rogers added as the said group arrived.

"Go for it."

* * *

"Cap, they're… coming… your way…" Dugan started but stopped when he saw… well, he wasn't sure what he was seeing.

There was Captain America, leading as usual, mostly just making way for the other soldiers. He charged, shield up and rammed into the enemy, but kept everyone from being shot at. Now, the strange thing was he had Bucky over his shoulder, shooting every HYDRA man he could see. Frenchie and his men were right behind, shooting as well.

It looked like some sort of cartoon, and that's when they really realized that they could do the unthinkable, if they tried. This war has been going on for so long, and seeing this, made the soldiers believe they can win it and end the suffering quickly.

"C'mon people! Don't let 'em get all the glory!" Dum Dum shouted, charging forward again. The two units of soldiers pushed the HYDRA men into a sandwich, and crushed them quickly.

"Damn it Steve, stay still," Bucky called when Cap quickly turned to the left.

"Sorry if I want to live."

"That's the last of them…" it didn't take long to finish off every last man. And in truth, they lost some themselves, but at the moment, they were glad. This might not have won the war, but it was a big victory none the less. "Let's go back," Steve smiled as everyone nodded.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Bonjour** \- Hello

 **Merde** \- Shit

 **And that's it. Like I said, for about two days, there won't be any posts, so sorry in advance. Hope you liked it and do review ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Got back sooner than I thought! :D Like I said before, sorry for the wait, I was away ^^''**

 **A friend pointed out that I actually own the guy who drives the Commandos around (Anderson) so yeah, nothing else but the grammar mistakes. Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Ch.14 Request**_

"Everyone! They're back!" shouts and yells erupted in the camp as the soldiers returned from the snowy mountains, victory shown on their faces.

There were more people than usual that came running, but the soldiers greeted them all the same. The Commandos were, as you'd expect, together, standing aside to allow the other men to get some glory for a change.

"Morita, give Bucky a checkup will you?" Steve asked, looking from an annoyed Barnes to a slightly surprised Jim.

"Roger that Rogers," the medic smirked, before helping the sniper get to their barrack.

"I'm fine… really," Buck tried to back out of it, but it didn't really work.

"Good job, as per usual," Colonel Phillips nodded as he walked over to the Howlers.

"Thank you sir," the soldiers saluted and smiled.

"But pull a stunt like that again, and I'll have you court marshaled," Phillips added, narrowing his eyes.

"Sir?" Rogers was taken back, at the moment not knowing what he meant.

"I don't need you defending me in front of the superiors. But thank you either way," the man saluted them, before turning on his heels and walking back.

"Well, that went better than I imagined it," Jones chuckled.

"I'm still getting over the fact he said 'thank you'" Dugan blinked.

"Cela signifie qu'il est dans la bonne humeur," Dernier nodded, grinning.

"See? I knew it'd all work out," Rogers smiled, patting them on the back.

"Like hell you did! You were just as freaked out as the rest of us," Dugan shook his head.

"Let's just go shall we? The cold made me very exhausted," Monty yawned.

* * *

"How do you get shot, in the leg, in the middle of a snow covered forest?" Morita shook his head as he checked the wound. He was a bit puzzled, by the fact the wound was closing so fast, but he didn't mention anything to Barnes.

"I'm that good," Bucky smiled, but hissed in the next moment as the bullet was taken out.

"Yeah, well you'd be good **dead** if it wasn't for me… It got infected, so you shouldn't stand on it too much…" cleaning and bandaging it, James looked James in the eye. "And stop doing stupid shit."

"Roger that mom," the sniper chuckled, as their teammates returned.

"How is it Jim?" Cap asked as the rest of them returned to the barrack.

"I say keep him off for a day or two. Until the wound heals," standing up, Morita ignored the shocked look Bucky was giving.

"Hey, c'mon man! I need a few hours," Barnes protested, and suddenly his heart skipped a beat.

"What are you talking about? Those wounds need days. I still can't believe yours was partly healed when you got back."

"…Right…" there was surrender in the snipers voice as he swallowed and nodded. He forgot he shouldn't talk about what's been going on.

Monty and Steve quickly shared a look of concern before Dugan spoke: "C'mon Jimmy, it ain't so bad. Besides, we can survive a day without ya," he patted him on the back.

"Yeah right, like you did here? You're dead without me," James smirked back.

"We'll find out won't we?" Dum Dum ruffled his hair.

"Besides, Cap 'ere looks like he's gonna jump out his skin if he doesn't get to talk to ya," smirking he walked over to the exit and added: "C'mon lads, let 'em have a moment. We can get a few drinks in the meantime."

"What the – that's not – you don't have to-" Steve struggled, seeing the snickering forms.

"Don't worry Cap, we'll keep the higher ups off your ass," winking, the 5 Howlers left the barrack, with a: "Language Dugan!" coming from Rogers.

* * *

"What an idiot…" Barnes shook his head, chucking. In all honesty, he was shaking, fearing he'd have to tell his friend what's been happening.

"But he's a good man," Rogers nodded, walking over and sitting next to James.

"Never said he wasn't."

"…Listen, Buck…" Steve wasn't sure how to start or what to really say.

"I know that… that whatever happened back in the POW camp… in the lab I found you… that it's hard, forgetting and not thinking about it," he started, speaking slowly and gently.

" _You have no idea…"_ Bucky swallowed hard, but didn't let his fear show. He wanted to tell everything, to make it stop, but he knew he couldn't. His heart beat quickened and his body felt numb. Steve's words started fading into the background as the noises from the time strapped to the table all came rushing back.

"But… if you ever want to talk about it… even the simple things, you know you can right? If not to everyone, then me or Falsworth," he was trying to look him in the eye, but Barnes had his gaze glued to the ground, as if he was blanking out.

"Bucky?" speaking a bit louder, he leaned forward to get a better view. The sniper's eyes were unfocused, starring at nothing. He was miles away from here.

"Bucky?" he tried again, panic rising as he put a hand on his friends shoulder.

* * *

"Private Dugan, Private Jones, Corporal Dernier, Corporal Morita, Lieutenant Falsworth," they heard their names before they even got to the bar.

"Yes?" they turned, seeing one of the new superiors.

"Where are Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes?" the General Luther was he? asked, looking around.

"They're at the barracks. Need a few minutes to… talk," Dum Dum quickly and evenly explained. This guy didn't have to know anything.

"Mind telling them they've been requested in the meeting room?" the General looked agitated.

"Will do sir," they nodded before the superior added: "And you as well."

"Ah… Of course sir."

"Good. I'll be seeing you in 10," and with that, he turned and left for the meeting room.

* * *

"Why did he come himself?" was the first question asked by Jim.

"It must be very important," Monty concluded; the tiniest bit of fear in his voice.

"We should get those two… I got a bad feeling," Gabe felt sick.

"Two should go get 'em, the rest odda go with the General," Dugan licked his lips.

"Oui, I agree," Dernier kept looking at where they were supposed to go.

"Myself and James will go then. The rest… stay alive?" Monty had no idea what would happen.

"Right… meet ya there," they waved goodbye before leaving.

* * *

" _Tell him! Tell him damn it!_ Y-Yeah, sorry I'm just - *sigh* don't really know what to say. I hardly remember anything that happened there," Bucky's always been a good liar; no matter how much he hated doing it to his best friend. But he just couldn't let Steve worry about him.

"Oh, I see…" Rogers didn't really know what to say or do. He assumed Barnes was lying, but wasn't really sure. But more than that, he wanted his friend to talk to him – like they used so he could tell the sniper about that night - when the HYDRA agents came after Buck, not him.

"Look, you don't have to worry about me," Bucky smiled, putting a hand on Cap's shoulder.

"Winning the war is more important than me got it? Besides, I can take care of myself. Worry about me after the war, because I'll have one hell of a trauma," he looked the Super Soldier in the eyes.

"Okay… But if anything comes up, you know you can tell me right?" Captain America wanted assurance, and he knew he'd get it. The question was – will it be true?

"You bet."

"Captain, Sargent," Monty's voice came as his body entered the barrack, Morita right behind.

"What is it?" the two were immediately on their feet, seeing the strained faces of their team. Barnes didn't even feel the pain from his leg, and no one else seemed to notice he shouldn't be standing. There was too much going on.

"General Luther requested us all personally at the meeting room… We came to get you while the others are already there," Falsworth explained as the four already made their way there.

"What does that mean?" Barnes asked, not sure how to feel. He just knew if it was something big, he might go crazy, since this was not his day.

"Relax will ya? It might just be a promotion," the medic tried, but was shut down quickly.

"The General isn't our biggest fan so I doubt he'd do something like that…" Steve bit his lip as they arrived at the entrance, only to find the rest of their team there – waiting.

"Why didn't you go in yet?" Monty asked, looking from one man to the other.

"They wouldn't let us in until everyone got here," Jones explained, not even bothering to hide his anxiety and fear.

"Everyone just calm down," Rogers calmly started, stepping forward and knocking.

The door opened halfway and a man spoke: "You are all here?"

"Yes," was the simple answer before the door was fully opened: "Then come in. They've been waiting for you," somehow, that only made the Howlers all the more nervous.

* * *

As they came in, they saw the table, and the many officers sitting behind it. It was full of people they've recently seen, they've known for a while and ones they've never met before. Never have the Howlers seen this many superiors in one room.

Calmly they each came in and stopped in front of the table, as their superiors checked them over. They weren't sure if their nervousness was shown, but they did their best to hide it.

A silence hung in the room that made the Howlers think they're going to lose it and the only solace were Colonel Phillips and Peggy.

"Welcome soldiers," General Samson greeted, breaking the silence. He was smiling at them, so that put the Commandos at ease, even if just a bit.

"Do you know why you were called here?" the same man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No sir," Steve, as the leader, answered voice steady and even.

"We're here, to discuss you," Brigadier Amadeus did his best to hide his smirk.

"Me, sir?" Rogers didn't show any change.

"All of you son. Your whole team," General Luther narrowed his eyes a bit.

"And what is the nature?" the Super Soldier locked his jaw and could feel the others growing anxious.

"We're debating, whether we should keep you active," Colonel Twain seemed to disagree.

The Commandos were speechless as they stood in that room. It felt like any second, it would crush them. Their breathing became hard and their hearts speed up. It was like a nightmare. After everything that's happened, they wanted to shut them down?

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Cela signifie qu'il est dans la bonne humeur** \- This means he's in a good mood.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it and do review if you did! I'm making cookies next time for everyone that's been reading so far ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wep, chapter 15 is here. Like I said, here's are the cookies - got them in all flavors!**

 **E... I think it's still all the same... o.o Read and Enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.15 Deciding**_

"We all know that Phillips here wants you to stay. But that's not necessarily the best move. You do understand don't you?" General Luther failed at sounding sympathetic.

"I think so sir…" Steve managed to speak, albeit shakily.

"But you have yet to tell us what to do with them Luther. Or why disband them at all. They are a team – you can't just break it and expect them to go back to where they were before," General Pierce narrowed his eyes.

"They each specialize in a certain category. We shall arrange them with other squads that are lacking that component," Brigadier Amadeus explained, checking the notes.

"You expect them to work as efficiently or even more in different teams than in the current one?" Colonel Twain readjusted his sitting.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Brigadier Canady motioned with his hand at the Commandos. "Are they not soldiers? Is that not what they do?"

"Don't joke around Canady. You read the reports. You know better. You just want Rogers in a lab!" Colonel Williams frowned.

"The Super Soldier, he'd be most useful there, so we can try and re-create the serum. But take another look at them Williams. They're hardly a team," Luther almost hissed, pointing at the Howlers. It made the soldiers' chest tighten.

"You have a lab experiment, a boy, a drunk, a sole survivor of a massacre, a French deserter, a scholar and worst of all the; Japanese-American child. You do remember what they did at Pearl Harbor don't you?" Canady labeled each man as he quickly read their files.

Jim took a quick, sharp breath as he heard what the Brigadier said. He locked his jaw to hide the chattering of his teeth. A moment later, he could see Dugan stepping closer to the table, as if trying to hide him behind his back. He noticed Gabe and Dernier were glaring at them, and Bucky fighting the urge to shot them. Steve was either **very** calm or **very** angry - it was hard to tell.

"That's just wrong sir," Rogers spoke up, getting the attention of everyone. Their shocked and surprised faces seemed all worth it, yet General Samson seemed almost amused.

* * *

"Excuse you soldier, but you can't-" Luther started to shake his head when he was cut off.

"Actually, I believe I can," Cap spoke again, not showing any signs of fear of nervousness. He raised his head, face stern – almost angry.

"Captain, you had better watch of how you speak in-" Brigadier Amadeus stated, but someone else cut him off. Someone no one really expected.

"No wait… Let him speak," it was General Samson, and he leaned back in his chair, curiosity showing.

"Thank you sir," the Super Soldier nodded before speaking again.

"Up until this point, it was all an understandable matter of why or why not to disband this team. But when Colonel Candy and General Luther brought in the subject of who we seem and who we were, that simply wasn't fair," he stopped for a few seconds, seeing no one was objecting.

"I agree that we are very different as individuals, that we have almost nothing in common and that we've all done something we regret. But what does that matter, if we save lives?" another pause.

"Sargent Barnes might be a 'boy' as you called him, but he's also the best sniper around here. Private Dugan does drink, but never has that jeopardized a mission so it's irrelevant. Private Jones speaks fluent German, French and understands Russian, all because he is a scholar – something not too many know. Lieutenant Falsworth does have trauma about the massacre, but he has also gotten over it; hardly anyone can do that at this time. Corporal Dernier is not a deserter – he was captured when Paris was taken by the Nazi. As for Corporal Morita – he served in the US Army Nisei Squadron as a Ranger – you can't put him along the Japanese because one of his parents was one."

As Rogers stopped talking, a heavy and tense silence hung around them. Peggy closed her eyes and put her hands together under the table, secretly praying for everyone's wellbeing. Colonel Phillips was wide-eyed as he couldn't believe Captain America spoke out of turn, but felt a sense of pride and sympathy for what was said. The rest of the higher ups were all in shock and awe at what was said.

" _He's gonna get us court marshaled,"_ Gabe held his breath.

" _You tell 'em Cap,"_ Dum Dum didn't let anything escape him.

" _Why did you do that?"_ Jim closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

" _*Idiot… but thank you for saying what you said,*"_ Frenchie smiled tightly, glad for the defense.

" _I don't think your charm works on them Captain,"_ Monty felt the sweat on his temples.

" _Steve… I hope you know what you're doing,"_ Bucky licked his lips and clenched his fists.

* * *

The silence lasted for a good minute, before General Samson stood up and walked over to the Commandos, face void of any emotions. The Howlers all held their heads high as he came.

"Captain Rogers," he started, getting the said man's attention. "I can appreciate you for defending your teammates and being willing to go against your superiors, but… do you realize what you've done?" there was nothing Cap could use in his voice – no signs on whose side this man was on.

"I do sir, and I'm fully prepared to face the consequences. All I ask for is that you remember I acted on this alone – my team is not responsible for my actions," he didn't falter before the man.

"Cap! You can't be serious!" Dugan blurred out, not caring about anything.

"Idiot! What did I tell you about doing stuff like this," Barnes half hissed.

"Sir, please excuse the Captain. He wasn't thinking clearly," Jones almost begged.

"We are a team. If you get punished, so do we," Falsworth sounded demanding.

"You have our back we have yours," Jacques took a deep breath.

"We promised didn't we? We'll follow you into death," Jim nodded.

"Guys…" Steve was at a loss for words.

"You are willing to die for this team?" Samson asked; curios again.

"We are sir," they all answered.

There was a silence as the superiors took in what just happened, until Samson spoke again.

"Well then…" the Commandos were ready for whatever was to come. "Congratulations. Your team is now officially part of the SSR," whatever; except for that.

Every Commando opened his mouth before closing it, not sure what say or even how to react.

"A… T-Thank you sir," Monty was the first to get it together.

"Sir, are you sure-" Luther smiled nervously before being cut off.

"Yes I'm sure. They're not something you want to destroy," the General smiled and patted the Howlers before adding: "I believe you need a bit to settle in. For now you're dismissed."

"Thank you sir," Rogers managed to shake it off before saluting. In a minute, they were all gone.

Peggy shifted in her seat for a few seconds, before excusing herself and going after the others. She had to find them – congratulate them. Maybe kiss Steve…

"Colonel Phillips," Samson spoke, still looking at the door through which the Commandos left.

"Yes sir?" Phillips was at attention.

"You have some mighty fine soldiers there. Make sure they make it."

"…I'll do my best sir."

* * *

"Tell me that wasn't a dream…" Gabe stared at the table, unblinking.

"If it was, we all had the same one…" Barnes swallowed, holding the bottle of whiskey.

"We're not going to die… right?" Dernier covered himself in the blanket.

"No… I think this is all actually happening," Monty stood in the middle, hand on his chin.

"I don't think we have enough booze," Dum Dum shook the now-empty bottle.

"We actually made it," Morita was lying on his bed, looking at the top.

"We did… now it gets serious," Cap nodded, leaning on the table.

"Um… guys," Jim sat up, eyes going from the ground to his team.

"I just… I wanna say thanks… for what you did back there," the medic didn't know how to say it.

"No sweat Jim," Timothy smiled, nodding.

"No… it is. To me at least… I mean, I knew there'd be something about my father's side... I mean, he's not a bad guy, but he... I know what happened - he was part of that attack... I knew someone would bring that in, but I never knew how it'd end… I was scared to be honest, but you guys… Thanks," he wasn't exactly crying, but they could hear his voice breaking.

"We know you'd do the same," Buck smiled. They were a team after all.

"Steve?" Peggy's voice could be heard as she rushed into the barrack.

"Peggy!" the Super Soldier was so happy to see her as the two embraced each other.

"That was so reckless," she schooled, but smiled.

"I know, and I'm sorry if you were worried, but I didn't have-" he would have gone on, had Carter not pushed her lips onto his.

"Oh my God"

"Did she just?"

"Steve?"

"Not for kids Jimmy."

"Baiser français?"

"I think so…"

"S-Sorry," Peggy was as red as the sun set when she finally pulled away. "But you talk too much sometimes," she added, licking her lips and smiling.

"W…Well… Um… I-I guess… I mean…" Rogers kept opening and closing his mouth.

"She's gonna kiss him again?"

"If he keeps it up probably."

"Steve?"

"Cover your eyes Jimmy!"

"Amoureux."

"It's cute."

"Well… um, I better get going," Carter took a quick breath before turning on her heels and quickly leaving the barrack full of stunned men. She didn't know what came over her.

"She kissed me…" Steve's face slowly lit with a big smile as he touched his lips.

"He got a girl…" Bucky was probably in shock.

"Get a medic! They got Jimmy!" Dugan called, shaking the sniper to get him back.

"Fight it Jimmy! Don't let 'em get ya!" he yelled in his hear, likely making him deaf.

"Women are so alien," Falsworth shook his head and panicked when they planned to revive Bucky as Timothy kept shaking him. He will likely break the snipers neck!

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Baiser français?** \- French kiss?

 **Amoureux** \- Lovers

 **So, tell me what you think and I hope you liked it! :D Until next time ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Weee, chapter 16 :D The idea for this was given to me by** minchen0897 **amongst other things.**

 **Same, same... Read and Enjoy :P**

* * *

 _ **Ch.16 Poker**_

"Looks like I win again boys!" Bucky smirked, revealing his Royal Flush.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dugan's mouth was gaped open, starring at the hand. Groans erupted from the other members, with the exception of Steve who wasn't there.

"Hey, the cards don't lie," Barnes shrugged, but nothing was keeping him from smiling.

"Oh c'mon Jimmy, let someone else win every now and then huh?" hitting his head on the table, Dum Dum felt like crying. He hasn't won a single game in three days. It's also been about a week since their meeting with the higher ups, and that gave them enough time to mostly forget if not fully, what happened that day.

"I'll do you a solid – I'll sit out the next one," their faces lit up, knowing they finally had a fighting chance.

"I'll even shuffle it," taking the deck and shuffling it, he couldn't help but wonder: "Where the hell is Steve?" he dealt out the cards.

"Hey guys," speak of the devil and he shall appear goes the saying…

"Greetings gentlemen," Steve stepped in and he wasn't alone.

* * *

"Peggy! Where've you been?" Jones waved as the two came to the table and sat down.

"Helping Colonel Phillips and the others. There are plenty of reports that need taking care of," her voice carried disappointment, but her face didn't show it.

"That's not something you should be doing," Jim looked in surprise before folding.

"Yes well, it isn't up to me. My superiors seem to think it's the best job suited for a woman," they could hear her anger.

"If it's any consolation, we believe you can do so much more," Monty smiled, raising his coins.

"That actually does help, thank you," she smiled back, feeling better already.

"So what are you up to now? Finally got a break?" Buck asked, drinking from his glass of water.

"Yes. It's thanks to Colonel Phillips really… he said I was not paying full attention, but he knew I just wanted to get out of that room. In a way, he cares deeply for everyone."

"Oui, we know," Dernier smirked, showing his three Jacks.

"Not today pal!" Timothy literally slammed his hand on the table, shaking it. He had a Full House, and finally won a game after so long.

"Bravo man," Barnes smirked and patted him on the back.

"Damn, now he's getting back…" a wave of protests came from the Howlers as the sniper took his seat before looking at Steve and Peggy.

"You two wanna join?" it was an innocent question, but will have a most evil outcome.

"Sure, I'm game," Rogers moved closer, hands on the table.

"If I may," Carter was a bit skeptical as she sat near.

"Why not? It's more fun this way – new players. Fair warning though – Jimmy's a cheater," Timothy winked as the mentioned man rolled his eyes.

* * *

"And voila!" rubbing his hands as he put the four Jacks on the table, Barnes couldn't stop smirking.

"And he won again… geez, gets back in one game and I lose all my money…" Gabe shook his head.

"Not so fast kitties," Peggy was smiling, still holding her hand.

"Wait! Don't tell me-" fear gripped the sniper as she smirked.

"This is how you win," she raised her head and revealed her four Aces.

"No way!" the Commandos stared in awe and shock, not knowing if they should laugh or just try and believe this. "She beat him! My God!" the table erupted in laughter moments later, as Carter simply smiled and Bucky nodded in defeat.

"You're pretty good I have to say," he let out a sigh, still smiling.

"Thanks, coming from the champion it means a lot," she was half teasing half being honest. She was so happy that she could joke around with these men, without being treated differently.

"But don't think I'm gonna let it happen again. I'm out for blood."

"I should mention women see more blood than men."

* * *

"Nope, I'm done. I'm folding. No way do I wanna get caught in this storm," Morita quickly put his hand away and watched the stare down between Barnes and Carter.

"How's the score?" James asked, looking from his cards to Peggy.

"If you're counting from when the miss joined, it's even. 3 – 3 each of you two," Falsworth was keeping track of this on/off battle they had.

"Well, shall we get this over and done with?" the woman raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips. She had to admit, she was rather nervous. It felt so strange – getting worked over a card game.

"Ladies first," slightly bowing his head, Bucky licked his lips before taking a breath.

"Four of a kind," she only said, not showing her cards.

"Four of a kind," he gave his answer as well.

"*Alright, on a count of three both show your cards,*" Frenchie looked at them both.

"One… two… three!" the cards were shown, cheers were shared and a groan of defeat escaped from Bucky, but he had to laugh none the less.

"Damn, so close," he mumbled, seeing his Queens go against the Kings.

"That was… intense," Peggy couldn't stop smiling as she collected the coins.

"Okay, I'm out for a few rounds… that was exhausting," leaning back and rolling his tongue out, Buck felt sweat on his forehead.

* * *

"Oh c'mon! We just got rid of Jimmy and now you're the one taking all our money?" Dugan whined, faking crying as the money was taken from the middle.

"What can I way?" Peggy shrugged, but saw the nodding approval of Bucky.

"But hey, it's all worth it. Barnes still lost – and to Peggy no doubt," the medic chuckled at the groan released from the sniper. For the past three rounds they've been reminding him of that. And Carter felt the sudden need to cry of joy because of these men. They didn't say 'to a woman' instead it was Peggy and that meant the world to her. She felt so alive here.

"I'm almost out of coins…" Steve muttered, still being bad at this.

"Go Cap, you can win one! You have the devil's luck!" Jones shuffled the cards and sent them out.

"*Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?*" Dernier wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Yeah, you're right… Give me a second," the Super Soldier got up and took off his whole upper body garments before tossing them on his bed and sitting back down.

"That's not a bad idea Cap," Dum Dum nodded, following suit.

"Oh, sorry! You don't mind do you Peg?" the men suddenly remembered there was a lady present. They completely forgot she was actually a she, since she's been kicking their asses so hard.

"N-No problem at all," the female cleared her throat, fighting the very strong urge to feel Steve's abs right next to her. Shaking her head, Peggy tried to focus on the game.

* * *

"Peggy? You feel alright?" Bucky asked after about ten minutes of the men half undressing themselves. He figured she'd be uncomfortable.

"Perfectly fine Sargent," she nodded, before going against her better judgment and taking off the top part of her uniform, leaving her with the white shirt.

"You don't mind do you?" she returned the question as the soldiers looked at her.

"Not at all," they quickly looked away.

"You look a bit red…" Roger's voice cut into her mind as he turned to face her.

She took a quick, quiet breath forcing her head to look him in the face, not torso. "It's just the heat, nothing to worry about," she assured. "Let's continue the game."

"I'm done…" Jacques sighed and folded his cards.

"Well would you look at that…" Jim smirked, seeing the last two people in the game.

"Go Cap go! You can win this!" Dum Dum cheered, taking a drink from his mug of beer.

"Come now Peggy! Don't let him dethrone you," Monty chuckled, watching closely.

"Peg's got this. She beat Barnes after all," Jones was confident.

"I'd like to route for Steve, but since Peggy beat me, I have to go with her," James didn't really care who won – this was just fun to watch.

"I guess I got lucky again," Rogers scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"Y-Yes… It would /ahem/ seem so," Peggy could hardly breath as the Super Soldier's body seemed to come closer and closer. She felt so flushed, she was scared it would show.

"On – on second thought I fold. I need the ladies room," she quickly shook her head, put the cards away, stood up and made a quick dash for the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Cap blinked; the event that just occurred blurred to him.

"Nature calls I guess," Dugan shrugged, just as lost.

* * *

"Guys… Cap just won this," Gabe reminded them as he saw the folded cards.

"Are you kidding me?" Bucky jumped to his feet, grabbing the cards and was even more horrified when he saw them.

"What?" the Howlers asked as he let out a sound of dread.

"Steve has a Flush… She had a Royal Flush…" he turned the cards so everyone could see.

"WHAT?!" that could be heard all over the camp, as many soldiers looked in shock.

"No way… Captain… what did you do?" Falsworth looked with the upmost disbelieve.

"I didn't do anything… at least I think I didn't…" Steve mumbled.

"Sorry for the sudden- What happened here?" Carter came back and saw the stunned men.

"Steve won because you folded… and you had a Royal Flush…" Morita explained.

"Oh, I, um, I'm sorry," she now felt a bit embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Don't take it to heart. The main point is that you beat Jimmy. And if you can do it, so can we," mischief gleamed in Dugan's eyes as he glanced at the sniper.

"Keep on wishing boys," Bucky was still confident.

"Well, I think I should go," grabbing her top, Peggy smiled at the Howlers.

"What already? Can't ya stay a bit longer?" Jones seemed sad at her departure.

"Afraid not, but I'd join you again someday. This was the most fun I've had in a while," she admitted.

"Well, take care and don't work too hard! Feel free to drop by any time," Steve called after Carter after she left the barrack.

* * *

 **That's a wrap. Tell me what you think and hope you liked it ^^ Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Blew, chapter 17 :P Thanks to everyone who's followed and favored this story - you people rock!**

 **As usual, I don't own anything but the grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.17 Infiltration**_

" _Yes, thank god you're finally here…" Dugan smiled and let out a sigh of relief._

" _Where are you?" even Rogers had to agree, he was happy they showed up._

" _Across the street," Bucky spoke as the giants looked at the edges, they saw two figures; hands raised and smiling._

" _I'm guessing you have a plan for this," Steve more stated than asked._

" _I do, but we're missing someone. I've already contacted him – should he here shortly," Monty said, before ducking as HYDRA men went by._

" _Um, I think we odda act soon, because it looks like they're ready to move the weapon," Dugan looked through the window and saw some of the cables being removed._

" _No wait, Dernier isn't-!" Falsworth tried to stop them, but it was futile. What shocked him the most was who acted first._

* * *

 _ **Four hours ago**_

"Alright boys" Colonel Phillips started as he stood in the meeting room, the Commandos at the table.

"As you all know, HYDRA is always looking for ways to improve their weapons. This time, we believe they've made something extremely deadly," handing a file to Steve, he continued.

"I want you to go to Italy, find this weapon and eliminate it."

"But it's not that simple is it?" Monty asked, as the file was moved to him.

"Never is," Phillips nodded. "The whole town is surrounded by HYDRA agents. There are also reports of a large tank standing by and we have no idea how far the weapon has been finalized."

"Wonderful…" Gabe scratched the back of his head, seeing the file.

"This looks like a bomb…" Dernier tilted his head, analyzing the pictures.

"Who better to disarm it then than you?" Jim leaned to the right, trying to see the file as well.

"I don't know… this looks very sophisticated…" putting his hand on his chin, he tried to figure it out.

"Yeah, but even if he figures it out, it's pointless unless we can get to it," Barnes looked at the others.

"We could use a diversion – the machine Stark said he was working on – to slip around the first guards and take them out. Dugan and Rogers could easily disguise themselves as HYDRA agents and scout out the area. When they would find the bomb, they would contact Gabe with the communicators and the rest of us would move in," Monty explained.

"Well, seeing as you have everything set, you leave in 10."

* * *

"How does this work again?" Bucky asked, holding a small, blue star spangled box.

"Spin the leaver and quickly throw it," the Brit explained as the two Howlers hid in a nearby hut.

"Are you sure it'll work?" the sniper added, eyeing the device.

"It's one of Stark's so I have no idea…" Monty admitted, before reaching to his ear and saying into the com: "Cap, Dum Dum, you two in position?"

" _Yeah, all set and ready. Just waiting for the signal,_ " Steve's voice came through.

"It's on its way. Ah, I got the others. Be ready," the Brit listened to the other team.

" _Monty we got the two guards,"_ Jim told, standing atop Dernier to see over a ruined wall.

"Roger that," he answered back before turning to Barnes.

"Now then, show us how good your aim really is."

"I'd worry more about equipment malfunction than user error," James smirked and spun the Noisemaker before hurling it towards the boulders where Cap and Dum Dum were hiding at.

For a few seconds nothing happened, but then a voice boomed: " **Hey-Ho friends! The Enemy Approaches! Careful now, or they'll win the day!** "

* * *

Shouts were heard as the two guards who were on patrol around there rushed to where the noise came from, guns at the ready.

"*It came from here!*" one of the two called, motioned toward the boulders.

"*What is this?*" the other asked, picking up the box and eyeing it.

Before the HYDRA agents could properly assess the situation, two big men jumped from behind the rocks and knocked one of them out. The other guard managed to flee, but didn't get as much as five steps away before he dropped.

" _And you're welcome,"_ Bucky's voice spoke into their coms as the two smirked.

"We had him," Rogers said back, dragging the bodies away and changing into their uniforms. They were glad the HYDRA men wore masks.

"Remember, if anyone asks, you're mute and I'm deaf," Timothy whispered as the two were ready and made their way to the entrance.

" _Don't worry guys, I'll be on the line, translating and telling you what to say,"_ Jones smirked as he sat with the communicator in front of him. He fiddled with the antenna until he got it right.

" _All set here_ ," he spoke into the com.

"Well, here goes everything," Timothy took a breath before the two entered.

* * *

"So far so good," Captain America mumbled as they walked into the town.

"Don't jinx us Cap," Dum Dum whispered back, glancing around.

"*Halt!*" that was some German the two actually understood so they stopped.

"*Sir?*" Gabe was quickly telling them how to speak and the two followed to the letter.

"*You were at the gate. What was all the noise?*" the man before the two Commandos was clearly higher up as he kept two guards around him.

"*Well, um, it was just a toy,*" the transport specialist did his best to fake an accent.

"*A toy? Are you sure? We wouldn't want any of the enemy around here,*" the superior leaned in closer to the two Howlers as they gulped.

"*Stefan! Get here!*" another man called from the middle of the town, a frown on his face.

"*Coming sir! You two keep an eye out.*"

"*Yes sir!*" and with that, the HYDRA agents left.

The two giants stood frozen for a few seconds, until they were sure the enemy was out of ears reach, to let out a sigh of utter relief.

"That was too close…" Steve's heart was beating quickly.

"Yeah… we odda look faster," Dugan swallowed before nodding.

* * *

"Wonder how they're doing… It's been almost an hour," Barnes muttered, checking his rifle.

"They should be fine… unless they do something really stupid," Falsworth lowered his binoculars and turned to the sniper.

"Not really reassuring…" Bucky sighed, biting his lip.

"James," the tone of the Brit's voice changed, as it sounded concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?" Monty looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Bucky tried acting oblivious as to why the worry.

"It's just… you haven't been yourself recently… you seem… distracted," Falsworth didn't want to say anything about the night HYDRA men tried to took him, but he had to know if the sniper was alright.

"Ah man, I just-" cutting himself off, the American tried to think of what to say. He didn't want to worry anyone with what was happening – this was his problem.

"Sorry, I just haven't been getting too much sleep," he wasn't lying, but didn't say the whole truth.

"If something is troubling you, you can tell us remember? I still owe you for what you did for me," putting a hand on the sniper's shoulder, the Brit smiled tightly.

"Yeah, I know and thanks. If anything comes up, I'll tell you," naturally, that was a lie.

* * *

"I've got this bad feeling…" Jim kept looking through his binoculars, not even bothering to hide his uneasiness and worry.

"They're fine man, just calm down. I got them on the coms, so if anything goes off the rails, I'll know," Gabe assured him.

"*Won't HYDRA notice them not being at their post?*" Frenchie asked, looking over his equipment. He didn't want to go in without being prepared.

"Nah man, these guys change all the time. No one even seems to care."

"Ya know, this reminds me of my time as a Ranger," Morita unconsciously smiled.

"Really? Because this feels like never-before-done kind of thing," the com. specialists grinned.

"Yeah, well maybe it's a bit different."

"*'Bit' meaning a lot?*"

"Just focus you two," the three laughed. This is how they made sure they all stayed sane.

"Oh, I got something. Or should I say, Cap and Dum Dum got something," Jones listed to whatever was being said with the headset.

* * *

"Hey Gabe, can you hear me?" Steve's voice was low and hardly hearable.

" _Sure do,"_ was the answer back.

"We found something… actually we think we found it," Rogers added, turning and looking through a window into a half demolished building, Dugan looking in as well. In the middle of what was left of the house were five scientists and a big, round object with various cable's attached to it.

" _Roger that. I'll tell the others."_

"*Hey, you two!*" a shout suddenly made the two giants' hear beat quicken.

"*S-Sir!*" the two saluted.

"*What are you doing here?*" the HYDRA soldier came closer.

"*Well, um, I was trying to scalp my back end," Cap misheard part of what Jones told him, but had no idea what he actually said.

"*What?*" the man was taken back.

"*He said he wanted to help his friend. The friend being me,*" Timothy received quickly from their friend on the other side.

"*Hump, well get back to work,*" with a frown the man turned around and left.

" _Hey, you two okay?"_

"Yeah, we'll live… thanks for the quick thinking," Steve let out a breath, relived it worked out.

"Go ahead and tell the others we're on the north side, the most intact place you'll find," Dugan quietly said, as to not get any more attention.

" _Right, we'll be there faster than you can drink a bottle. I'll tell the others now,"_

"Well, this was easier than I thought," Cap smiled, and jinxed the whole thing, as a tank rolled in.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it and do review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 people! God, I have no idea how long this story will be...**

 **As usual, I only own the grammar mistakes. Read and Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.18 Bomb**_

"James are you alright?" Monty raised an eyebrow when he saw the blank look the sniper had.

"I can sense it..." he answered, horror on his face.

"Sense what?" worry clenched the Brit's chest.

"Steve did something stupid again... Damn it, I can't leave him alone can I..." half hissing half frowning, the America just _knew_ something was wrong.

"I'm sure it's fine. You're overreacting," the tactics specialist relaxed.

" _Barnes, Falsworth get ready_ ," Gabe's voice cut through their voices, assuring Bucky nothing happened.

"Roger that," Monty answered back and got his things.

"Shall we?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where are they at?" the previous conversation was frozen to them for now as Barnes swung his rifle over his shoulder. He also grabbed Cap's shield, as it was his job to get it to its user. He couldn't exactly take it with him while undercover could he?

" _North side – best looking place we'll find,"_ Gabe answered.

"That's close to our location. Meet ya there," the two James' got a move on.

* * *

"Oh boy…" the communications specialist swallowed as he heard something new from his transmitter. Putting on the head set, he listened and cursed under his breath.

"*What is it?*" Frenchie asked, more panicked than he wanted. He was already very nervous and whatever happened to his team wasn't helping to lessen it.

"Cap and Dum Dum have an issue. A big, metal one at that," Gabe bit his lip.

"Do they know they're not HYDRA?" Morita quickly asked, anxious to help.

"No, I don't think so, but we need to tell Monty and Bucky. They're heading straight into this mess," quickly hitting a few dials on the contraption and called for the James'

"We'll go on ahead," James glanced towards Frenchie who nodded, albeit shakily.

"Right, just make sure they don't see you," the com. specialist nodded as the two Commandos got their things and went around the outskirts of the town towards the north.

* * *

" _Falsworth! Barnes!"_ Jones' concerned voice rustled in their ears, as the two quickly hid behind a wall. They were already more than halfway to where the bomb was, and HYDRA men were everywhere, so this was a bit of a situation.

"Damn it Jones, we're already inside," Buck half hissed, looking over the wall just a bit to see if anyone heard them.

" _Sorry, but I had to stop you."_

"What happened?" the Brit asked quietly, checking the side and saw three HYDRA agents on patrol. Luckily, it seemed they didn't notice them.

" _There's a tank in front of the building where the bomb is. Dernier and Jim already went ahead, but you two didn't know. I've also called for backup, but haven't gotten an answer yet."_

"I knew he did something stupid!"

"Well that messes things up a bit… Thanks Gabe, we'll stay in touch."

" _Roger that. I'll be waiting for the reinforcements."_

"But... it's not like this the first time a plan hasn't gone as planned," the American shrugged.

"True… Let's move a bit closer – I'll think of something on the way."

* * *

"You just had to say it…" Dugan spoke through gritted teeth, slightly glaring at Steve.

"Sorry…" Rogers muttered back, worry clenching his chest.

"Now we can't even call Gabe or they'll hear us…" Timothy added, looking over the edge of the building, the tank still parked there.

"Dugan," Cap spoke more clearly but still silently. Yet there was a tone in his voice that made the transport specialist take a quick breath.

"Don't even say it Cap. I might not be Jimmy, but I know what goes on in your head when you talk like that," the urge for the arrival of his team before the Super Soldier did something was now higher than before. If the leader did do something, he couldn't stop him.

"Look, we don't have much of a choice. The bomb has to be stopped," clearly Steve wasn't up for negotiations.

"Yeah, but last time I checked, Frenchie wasn't here," Dum Dum wasn't about to give up.

"But you can at least get it away from here."

"That's not how-" their conversation was interrupted just in time as Tim barely kept his voice low.

* * *

" _Captain, Private are you still there?"_ Monty's voice in their coms made them breathe easy.

"Yes, thank god you're finally here…" Dugan smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are you?" even Rogers had to agree, he was happy they showed up.

" _Across the street,"_ this time Bucky spoke as the giants looked at the edges, they saw two figures hands raised and smiling.

"I'm guessing you have a plan for this," Steve more stated than asked.

" _I do, but we're missing someone. I've already contacted him – should he here shortly,"_ the Brit explained, before ducking as HYDRA men went by.

"Um, I think we odda act soon, because it looks like they're ready to move the bomb," Dugan looked through the window and saw some of the cables being removed.

"No wait, Dernier isn't-!" Falsworth tried to stop them, but it was futile. What shocked him the most was who acted first.

* * *

"C'mon man Monty said they need you there fast," Jim motioned with his hands as the two still ran on the outside of the town.

"Oui, oui!" Jacques called, taking deep breathes. Ever since they got the call from the Brit, they've been running, something not in his forte.

"Here! This is the place!" Morita smiled when he saw the building, despite the tank that was staying in front of it.

"Ah… finally," the French managed a smile as well as he panted.

"Let's go find the other before-" the medic stated, but a shot of blue light and a yell stopped him.

"What the!"

"That was Barnes!" and true it was, as a man near the tank dropped, a bullet hole in his neck.

* * *

"Go! I got your sorry ass!" Bucky called into the com, getting everyone back to reality. It was a big shock to everyone that Buck was the one who shot first, instead of Cap. Taking the shield, he propelled it to his friend who was already gone from his hiding spot and dashing towards the tank. Cap was out of the HYDRA uniform as he took hold of the shield and used it to knock down two more soldiers before the enemy could even react.

As shouts erupted among the HYDRA men, two were down within 5 seconds as Barnes shot with his rifle, buying time for the others to join in as the enemy was now even more confused.

"Dugan! Get to the bomb!" Monty ordered as Timothy planned to join the fight.

"Fine," hesitating a second, as he hated leaving his team, Dum Dum changed directions and went into the building, finding few of the enemy as most went after his teammates.

* * *

"Agh!" the shout got the attention of the Commandos before a hail of bullets rained down on the enemy. Maybe it wasn't really a 'hail' but to the three, it seemed that way.

"Do not fear, for your heroes are here!" Jim was grinning as he shot down the enemy, Frenchie right behind him, carrying a bag.

"This is what you wanted no?" Dernier called, tossing the bag to Monty.

"Thank you my friend!" the Brit called, taking the bag and looking at where Cap was.

"*Stop him! Do not let him get any closer!*" orders of alike were called among the HYDRA soldiers as Captain America took them on, with their sniper keeping an eye out.

"*And find that snip-!*" before the man who was apparently the leader could finish, Bucky delivered three shots to his chest, killing him.

"*Use the tank!*" guess it was true… cut off one head two more shall take its place.

As he blocked the bullets, Cap saw the tank's barrel was starting to move at his direction. Charging forward into the enemy, he managed to break their formation, leaving them easy pickings for his teammates before rushing towards the tank. Noticing one of the HYDRA men was picking himself up from being shot in the leg, Steve jumped on his back, using it as a skipping stone to make the jump onto the tank. Seeing the tactics specialist was on his way, Rogers used his shield to break the hatch on the top of the tank open, grabbed the first man he could and threw him off just as Monty raced past and threw the bag Jacques gave him.

Grabbing the bag, the Super Soldier threw it down into the tank before closing the hatch back and jumping off the tank just as it exploded. The enemy was shaken to the core by this, but didn't stop their attacks on the Commandos.

"Dernier! Get to Dugan now!" Falsworth yelled, nodding towards the building.

"Roger!" nodding and running forward with his gun opening fire, he relaxed a bit as three blue flashes of light passed him and cleared a path for him.

* * *

"Alright lads, hands up or you drop," Dum Dum smirked as he arrived to where the bomb was; gun in hands and dead bodies of the enemy soldiers at his feet. There were a total of four men in lab coats in the room – if you don't count the two who lay dead on the ground, killed before his arrival.

The scientists quickly turned towards him, hands in the air and terror on their faces.

"Please, don't shot!" one called, shaking.

"That'll depend on your cooperation," the American shrugged, weapon still at the ready.

"W-We were forced to build this," another one spoke up, the others quickly nodding their heads.

"We're only scientists. We don't know how to fight," a third one added.

"If we didn't do as they said, they'd kill us," the last one glanced at the two dead.

"That I can believe… Look all you need to do is disarm this thing. Then you're free to go," lowering his gun, but not so he couldn't take a shot, Timothy came closer, looking at the thing.

"Holy cow, it's bigger than I thought…" he was taken aback by its size. It seemed as big as a tent in their camp, so to someone who only saw Stark's hand held bombs or grenades, it was huge.

"W-We don't know how to disarm it…" the first one spoke again, voice trembling.

"What? Didn't you build this thing?" the transport specialist blinked.

"Dugan, I'm here!" Frenchie ran in, smiling up until he saw the bomb.

"Mon Dieu…" he whispered, shaking as the roomed seemed to spin. On the pictures it looked very, very smaller, so when he actually saw it in real format, he wanted to just run away.

"Can you do it? Disarm this thing?" the giant turned to his friend, worry on both their faces.

"I can try…" it didn't sound as strong and assured as he wanted to, but there was little choice.

* * *

Translations:

 **Mon Dieu** \- My God

 **Hope to see you next time. Do review if you liked the chapter/story ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**And chapter 19 is here, wep wep :P**

 **It's all still the same... Read, enjoy and review :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.19 Time**_

"Jim I need cover!" Falsworth called, ducking behind a wall.

"I got ya," Morita nodded, taking a grenade from his persona, pulling the pin and throwing it at the enemy, blowing them away as well as raising a smoke screen.

" _You have three on your twelve!"_ Bucky's voice came into their com-links as they quickly turned and shot down the HYDRA men.

Taking a deep breath, Monty dashed forward into the smoke, killing any enemies he could see before hearing from his com again: " _The place is ten meters to your left."_

"Thank you Sargent," turning, he could see the building in which two of the Howlers were already in along with the bomb.

"I leave them to you Captain," he passed Rogers on his way, who nodded, throwing his shield and striking down a squad of the enemy soldiers.

"Any word from Gabe?" Steve asked, entering hand-to-hand combat.

"No, and we won't get any. They put on a blocker or something – we can't reach him," Barnes explained, clicking his tongue as he ran out of ammo.

"I just hope the reinforcements arrive soon… We aren't equipped to fight an entire army or a bomb if it goes off," the medic hissed, a bullet grazing his shoulder.

"You alright?" the Brooklyn boys asked, for a moment ignoring their own battles.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," it stung, but he was right – it wouldn't effect anything.

"Damn it, a unit is heading towards the bomb – Cap on your right - five guys," the sniper called, now with a reloaded rifle and fired.

"Dugan, Monty you have incoming," the Super Soldier called into the com, blocking the attacks before counterattacking with his shield, probably breaking a few jaws.

* * *

"How's it going?" the tactics specialist asked, arriving in the building. "My God…" he added; the same reaction the other two Commandos gave.

"I… I have no idea how to do this!" Dernier was starting to panic, walking around the bomb.

"Calm down alright?" Dugan tried to follow that same advice, but he couldn't help the anxiety.

"Can't they help?" looking at the men in white, Falsworth raised an eyebrow.

"They have no idea how to disarm it… not to mention HYDRA captured them and forced them to work on this thing," it went unquestioned as they could see the dead bodies of two scientists.

"Dernier, you can do this. Just, calm down and think about it. No rush," nodding and smiling tightly, their plans went downhill too fast too soon.

" _Dugan, Monty you have incoming!"_ Steve's voice rang in their ears as the two unoccupied soldiers turned, guns already firing at the enemy at the doorsteps.

"Sterben!" the HYDRA men called, more replacing their fallen 'comrades' before even they fell. The enemy fired shots, killing the lab coats and hitting the bomb, but missing the Howlers.

"Sacrebleu!" the French yelled, seeing a small screen with numbers counting down.

"That's bad right?" Dugan asked, oblivious as Monty looked from one teammate to the other with worry and fear on his face.

* * *

"C'mon… c'mon…" Jones kept biting his lip, changing frequencies to try and see if their allies have said anything. He hated this – being away from the others while they're risking their lives. But he had to be here, he was their only chance if things went south. The thing is; he already feared they have. Gabe lost contact with them soon after they engaged the enemy. The last thing he head was what Bucky said before everything went dead from them.

"I just hope they're still alive…" he muttered to himself, trying again.

A minute later, he could hear the roaring of engines and shouts from people, as he looked over his shoulder towards the road to the town and opened his eyes wide.

* * *

"Fuck!" cursing, Barnes jumped away from the wall he was hiding behind, hitting the ground hard as the grenade exploded a moment later, making him lose his hearing for a few seconds as well as sense of things around. His weapon was knocked away when he fell and could hardly move as the rubble half buried him.

"Bucky!" his teammates called, looking in his direction. They could see at least four HYDRA agents moving to where he was lying, before seeing the two had company themselves.

Morita was backed into a corner, as he didn't even have time to refill his gun before being surrounded by HYDRA men.

"Jim!" striking down the men that came after him, Cap planned to help his friends when he heard Barnes' voice in his ear: _"Run idiot…"_

Looking in shock, he saw the sniper picking himself up before stopping when the enemy soldiers pointed their guns at him.

"I'm not-!" he wanted to protest until a yell from Morita almost sent him into panic. The medic was shot in the leg and collapsed to the ground, yet it looked like they won't kill him.

" _Get to Gabe!"_ the two managed to hiss as the Captain stood in the middle of the battle field, panting and torn between two sides.

" _GO!"_ was their last shout, before their coms were crushed.

"Damn it!" closing his eyes and gritting his teeth Steve turned on his heels and made a mad dash away from the battles and towards the exit where, presumably, Jones was.

" _Don't die… please, don't die…"_ he felt sick and wanted to turn around, but forced himself to keep heading straight, getting the liquid out of his eyes.

* * *

"What happened Frenchie?" Dugan's voice was full of anxiety as he started to sweat. His throat felt dry and his heartbeat quickened. They haven't heard what was happening outside, but knew they had to keep their focus here.

"They – They set off the timer! We have less than 5 minutes," panic and fear was mixed with Jacques' words as his voice sounded choked. He was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Can't you-" Monty was barely keeping it together himself as he tried thinking of ways to stop it.

"No I can't!" it was a frustrated, depressed and desperate shout from the French.

"Yes you can! Just focus!" hearing that he wasn't the only one who was desperate, calmed the demolition expert down, even if just a bit.

"R-Right... I... I need to find the right wire..." taking a quick breath, Dernier started looking at all the different colored wires under the panel.

"Do you know which one you're looking for?" Dugan wanted to help, but felt like he'd only get in the way.

"I'll explain that another time..." looking into the bomb, Frenchie thought he found the right one... 'Thought'

"I can't know if it'll work..." he admitted, looking at his team.

"It's going boom either way. Might as well try..." nodding, Jacques took a deep breath before severing a green wire. The Commandos held their breath, and when nothing happened, managed to breath easy. But it didn't last long...

"*Surrender!*" was heard from behind as the three turned, to distracted to even aim their weapons as their breath got stuck in their throats and they realized this was probably the end.

"*I repeat – stand down or we shot them!*" the HYDRA men were holding both James' tight, guns at their temples. The Howlers knew they meant it, so they did the only thing they could. They dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air.

"Nehmt sie mit," the enemy moved in and took the others as well.

* * *

"Gabe!" arriving outside the town, Steve was panting and fighting the fatigue he felt. He hasn't been this tired, well since before he took the serum, and just wanted to fall down, wait for Bucky to find him and take him home. But he knew that wouldn't happen. It was actually the other way around now, and he didn't want to let his friends down.

" _God, please don't tell me they got him…"_ he tried to assure himself, walking further ahead and looking around for any signs of his teammate.

"Gabe are you-!" he wanted to continue, but he heard a 'Halt!' from right behind.

It took him a second or two to realize that he was surrounded by HYDRA men before turning around, seeing a dozen or so enemy soldiers.

"Kapitulation!" Steve didn't even bother to try and translate as he could hardly breathe. This was the end. He was going to get captured or killed and couldn't even save his friends.

"Now men! Fire!" those simple words, shouted from behind him sent his mind into disarray as he tried to process what was happening. Before Rogers could even move, let alone speak and turn, the HYDRA men were shot down.

"Cap! You're alright!" Gabe's voice brought him to reality and he couldn't have been happier.

"Jones!" the Super Soldier almost collapsed from joy as he saw the reinforcements.

* * *

"You are quite the meddling pests," one of the HYDRA commanders hissed, looking down at the Howlers who were being held tight by the enemy men.

"But what are you now that your Captain has abandoned you?" a smirk played on the man's face as he leaned in closer to Dugan.

"Abandoned? Ha!" Dum Dum chuckled, until he received a punch to the gut.

"You can't hope to escape. There is no one who will save you," walking past the giant, the commander kept smirking until he glanced at Barnes. The man looked in confusion or interest, before Bucky started laughing.

"Oh boy, he's lost it…" Jim spoke with worry, as seeing his friend like that was actually scary.

"What is so amusing boy?" the HYDRA leader sneered.

"No it's just… You sure are confident," looking up, James was grinning.

"And why is that?" a smirk tugged on the commanders lips. This was nothing more than a taunt.

"What can't you smell that?" Buck asked his grin widening.

"Smell what?" everyone present asked. It seems they were right – the sniper lost it. But no one even noticed he was looking the other way before the commander spoke...

"That smell," he fake sniffed before adding: "I smell freedom," the HYDRA men shared a look as the commander was taken aback, and looked in utter 'what-the-fondue?'

"Oh I can smell it too," Monty nodded, smirking as the other Commandos looked in his direction of view. Seeing what they saw, it's no wonder they couldn't stop smiling.

On the horizon, it was perfectly timed as the sun set, were incoming soldiers with trucks and a tank, led by the one and only Captain America.

"What is this?!" the commander uttered, backing away from his prisoners.

"Told you. Its freedom," Bucky smirked as the HYDRA men had to release them to back away. But it was pointless as from the other side; another unit of allied soldiers was coming.

"I suggest you surrender," Dernier shrugged as the Howlers managed to stand up.

"…Ja…" the commander spoke through gritted teeth as he raised his arms when the new soldiers arrived to either kill or take them.

"Nice going Jones," Falsworth nodded when the other two Commandos arrived. Before anything new could be said, Captain America pulled them all into a giant, bear hug, almost killing three of them.

"I'm so glad you're all alive," he whispered as they all let out a sigh of relief – feeling the same way.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Sterben** \- Die

 **Sacrebleu** \- Damn

 **Nehmt sie mit** \- Take them

 **Kapitulation** \- Surrender

 **Ja** \- Yes

 **That's it for now, but more comes next time :D Hope you liked it and if you did, do review ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wee chapter 20! So, for the next...4 chapters, there'll be something special. With that I mean they're all going to be short but because of that, they'll come all at once - well the last three... I'll explain again next time ^^''**

 **I still don't own anything. Read and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.20 Movie**_

"You guys alright?" Steve asked when they were given a checkup, water and blankets. It's been a long day for these guys and they were dead tired.

"We've had worse," Dugan chuckled; drinking form the flask he was given. It might not have been beer but at the moment, he didn't really care.

"True that," Morita nodded as one of the medics patched up his leg. He got lucky the wound didn't get infected and that the bullet went clean through.

"I'm just glad we got here in time," Gabe never took his gaze off his friends, as if afraid that if he did, they would disappear or actually be dead.

"I still can't believe we got the bomb..." Dernier covered himself tighter in the blanket. He was shaking and wasn't sure if it was because he was cold, or the fact he was still scared of almost blowing up.

"Could always be worse," Bucky gave a bitter smile; eyes closed and tried his best to hide his panic. He didn't feel the least bit tired and that scared him deeply.

"Defeats are to be learned from," Monty tried to be the voice of wisdom, but he was so tired, he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"I wouldn't call this a defeat Lieutenant," it was Colonel Twain. He's the person who received Jones' call and got together the soldiers for the rescue.

"Thank you sir, you really saved us," Rogers nodded with a genuine smile.

"It was actually Agent Carter that got your message. She explained to me she planned a rescue mission, but looked dead tired so I took that job. Now, let's get you back."

* * *

On the ride back, Jones, Falsworth, Jim and Frenchie all fell asleep in the truck. Dum Dum was going in and out of sleep, likely due to a bad dream. Rogers and Barnes were both just talking to each other, quietly so they didn't wake anyone up.

"I'd love to watch some of the Disney movies… like we used to," Cap smiled as his friend chuckled.

"Yeah… hard to believe how fast things changed…" a sad smile accompanied his words.

"…Well they haven't changed that much… we still have all our lives to live."

"Yeah, I can imagine what your life will be… 'Hey, my dad's Captain America!' I'm pretty sure somewhere along that line."

"Don't think you'll get off easy. 'My dad was best friends with Captain America! Without him there wouldn't be Steve Rogers'… But it'll sure be hard getting used to that… and being an old man eventually…"

"At least you'd be able to use some cheesy lines like 'Back in my time,'" the two laughed quietly still, hearing Timothy wake up again before falling back asleep.

"You… aren't sleepy?" the Super Soldier asked, watching his friend with concern.

"Um… no not really… I mean, I'm tired, but not really sleepy… Why?" the sniper's chest tightened, fearing his friend knew something was up.

"No it's just… you used to sleep a lot… especially after missions," Cap shrugged, but couldn't shake the strange feeling he had.

"I guess I adapted…" Buck sighed in relief inwardly, glad he found a believable excuse.

The Brooklyn boys talked all the way until the truck stopped. As the others were all still asleep, they figured they'd better let them.

"Right, I'll assign a few guards. You two are wanted in the meeting room," Twain assured, patting the two on the back, before leaving for his own barrack.

* * *

It was around midnight so the two boys had no idea who or why wanted to see them. But none the less, they went to where they were told without much debating.

"Ah, you're here at last!" General Samson was the first to greet the two. Actually, there was hardly anyone in the room. Colonel Phillips and General Pierce were also there, as well as what they assumed were TV recorders?

"Sir?" the duo managed a salute before confusion could be been on Samson's face.

"Just the two of you?" as usual, it was curiosity that was most notable in his voice.

"Afraid so… the others are sleeping at the moment," Barnes answered, making sure he was clear they shouldn't be woken up.

"Ah I see…" he sounded disappointed, but it only lasted for a moment.

"Sir, why were we called here?" Rogers asked, glancing from the General to the recorders.

"Well, we figured you all, and I mean all including the other soldiers, miss your folks at home. As this is one of the most active and all-around camp of soldiers, we wanted to film you so you can give your messages to everyone else," the two were a bit surprised by this, but couldn't help liking the idea. When was the last time the people at home heard about them? A lot of people knew them as well. Who hasn't heard of the skinny, sick kid who was always getting into fights and his best friend, who was a jack-of-all-trades that always bailed him out?

Clearing his throat, the man who seemed to be in charge of the TV recording looked at Samson with slight annoyance before the General let out a sigh.

"Mister Daniel Mayson here would also like to… film the Howling Commandos on some of their missions… I told him he'd have to talk about that with you personally…" Samson was displeased with that idea, and he wasn't the only one.

"I'm afraid we'd have to discuss that with the whole team," Cap narrowed his eyes a bit, showing the man this wasn't his call to make.

"Well, in the meantime, why don't we start with the filming?" Daniel smiled to hide his disappointment and annoyance by that answer.

"Don't you have other people you can do this first?" Barnes blinked, surprised they'd do first.

"Most of them are asleep so you are the only ones. But we still need to set a few things up so you have a bit of time. We'll be outside," nodding and smiling, the recording crew left the room.

* * *

"Sir is this really necessary? Is it even safe?" the Super Soldier quickly protested.

"Believe me soldier, I'm not happy about this… but we don't have a say in this. The people back in the states see it as the perfect way to 'advertise' the war cause. Get supplies and more men to join… Honestly… what do they have us for?"

"But sir, this isn't some movie shooting. It's all real. You can't send civilians with us; they'd only jeopardize the whole operation!"

"I understand how you feel, but we simply have to let it be… These men signed their contracts – neither we nor you are responsible for any casualties," closing his eyes, Samson let out a sighed and leaned back in his chair. Phillips gave Rogers a quick look to tell him there's nothing he can do.

"They also said they'd be filming from a good distance… you'll simply have accept that. Now then, we should all get some rest… well you two have a shooting, but it probably won't last long," standing up, the General gave a yawn before walking over to the two soldiers and patting them on the back.

"I tried to get them to consider, but they didn't listen… I'm sorry," he gave an apologetic nod before leaving the room.

"I guess I should go as well… I have more reports to file," Phillips stood as well, nodded to the two Howlers before leaving the room as well.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting then…" Bucky shrugged, accepting this, even if he didn't like it.

* * *

"May I have a moment with the Captain?" Pierce asked, almost nervous.

"Sure, I'll wait for you outside," smiling and turning, the sniper was gone in a few seconds.

"Sir," Steve was at attention as the General stood up and took hold of a small piece of paper. It almost looked like a card…

"I have… a request of you Captain… One that might very well get me demoted," the way he talked, the seriousness of his voice put Super Soldier on edge.

"But it's for your eyes only… And since I'll be going back to my own unit, the 101st one, I hope you understand," showing Rogers the paper and handing him a pen, Cap was confused at first, until he saw that it was in fact a card with his picture on it. It was then that he realized what he had to do.

"Name sir?" he smiled, taking the pen and card before seeing the slightly embarrassed face of the General. He was used to this from kids – but from military officers? Not so much.

"Alexander. He's a very bright boy – a good one at that. And he's a big fan of yours," Pierce could hardly suppress the smile as Steve signed the card before handing it back to the General.

"I hope I get to meet him one day," smiling Rogers saluted before excusing himself.

* * *

"Finally showed up did ya?" Bucky called as he stood in front of a barrack. It was most likely the recording crews, but he didn't pay much mind to it as he walked over.

"Yeah sorry for the wait. Had something to do," Steve chuckled before seeing the raised eyebrow and blinking face of his friend. He looked pale… well, more pale than usual.

"Buck, you feeling alright?" concern replaced anything else he might have felt.

"Yeah…" it was quick, dry and followed up with a hard swallow.

"Bucky?" looking closer, Cap saw that Barnes looked like he might throw up.

"I… I just don't really like being on record is all…" he wasn't lying, but he couldn't tell Steve why. That he knows Zola recorded him when he was in the lab.

"We start in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" Daniel then continued to count on his fingers as the two boys looked at the crew, but Rogers glanced at the sniper two seconds before and said: "If anyone asks, you're my sidekick," and a second later, Barnes just broke into laughter, managed a: "What the hell?" while Cap kept a straight face, yet was still smiling, happy to see his friend more relaxed now.

"Okay boys, what do you have to say to the folk at home?" Mayson asked as an interviewer.

"Believe it or not this guy over here is the punk from the streets!"

"And the jerk on my right is the guy who could never get a girl to like him for more than a night."

"Because you ruined them! I got doubles for both of us!"

"I never asked to go along."

"I was trying to help you! You're the guy who never got the girl…"

"Until now you mean."

"She is so not into you!"

The two actually forgot they were filming them, but the crew didn't care what they were saying. They just got everything before the Brooklyn boys stopped.

"Wonderful! When we're done with everyone, we'll send these to the folk you want."

"Thanks a lot Mayson. Just set it to Brooklyn – the people there know us pretty well."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Hope you liked it, if you did review and I'll see you next time :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so, this is the start of those short parts I mentioned. This one comes first, alone, and the next three will come all in one day. Why? Because I went and put 2 pranks per day... No big reason for that, just that I wanted them all arranged.**

 **Blew, still own nothing.**

* * *

 _ **Ch.21 Pranks**_

"Bucky, no. Don't do it. It's not funny," Steve whispered, barely able to suppress his snicker.

"Lighten up will ya? And it is funny. They won't know who did it," Buck whispered back, smiling like an idiot as he added the finishing touch.

"They'll know it was you!" Rogers couldn't hold it anymore and let himself chuckle as well we snicker as Barnes put away his marker and got off the truck.

"Well, now we're partners in crime," grinning with evil, he saw the shocked face of the Super Soldier.

"I never agreed to this!" still quietly, he defended himself.

"Didn't have to. It was enough that you were here."

"…Let's just go… I don't want to be anywhere near here when they wake up…"

"Aye, aye Captain!" a mock salute followed that.

"And stop doing that!"

"Hey, know where Adam is anyway?" the sniper asked as they went back.

"Anderson? He was assigned to drive General Pierce back tomorrow."

* * *

Came morning, Steve and Bucky were up bright and early, seeing they were still alone in the barrack.

"Hmm, so they haven't woken up have they?" Barnes asked, let out a yawn and stretched.

"I'd say they'll wake up soon. If not by themselves, then by someone else," Rogers bent down and touched his toes before bending back.

" **JIMMY!"** was heard all over the camp, maybe even further out of the forest.

"Oh, looks like they're up," James smirked.

"I told they'd know it was you," the Super Soldier couldn't help the smile.

"I knew they'd figure it out sooner or later…" letting out a sigh, the two could see their teammates storming through the camp towards them. Well, only Dugan was actually storming, the others were either embarrassed or annoyed. On their faces were different marks scribbled with a black marker.

Dum Dum had hearts around his eyes and a star at the corners of his mouth. Monty was given two colored circles around the eyes and whiskers, as well as a black nose. Morita received drawn glasses, a triangular beard and lines along his cheekbones. Dernier had gotten a usual clown makeup, just that everything was black. And Gabe, it was seen the least, had spirals and swirls on his face.

"Where is he?! When I find him, I'll twist his neck!" no matter how he made it sound, those were all just empty threats, so the sniper wasn't worried.

"Well, good morning friends! How did you sleep?" Barnes amazingly failed at not sounding like he was mocking them when the Howlers arrived.

"Think it's funny huh?" Jim's eye was twitching as he glared at the artist.

"No…" shaking his head and dropping his smile for a second, it lit back up when he added: "I think it's hilarious!" and ran away just as Timothy started chasing him.

"Hey, come on guys, not in the barrack!" Steve whined, seeing they already threw over the table.

* * *

"You're just as guilty as him Captain," Falsworth tapped his foot on the ground, eyes narrow.

"I didn't draw anything! Scouts honor!" putting up his hands in defense, until the other unmarked member called: "Aw, traitor! We're partners in this Stevie!" it was childish, how he acted, and it didn't humor anyone. And calling him 'Stevie' didn't help at all.

"Stop runnin' ya little son of a-"

"Language!" before anyone could stop them, Dugan threw himself and pinned James to the ground.

"Got ya!" a sadistic grin appeared on the giants face as the sniper struggled to get free.

"Now, how should we get back at him?" looking at the other as he still had Bucky pinned down, Dugan saw them thinking and Cap slowly moving away.

"Wait!" Barnes called, half choked, hands in the air – well as much as he could.

"Give us one good reason?" Jones raised an eyebrow.

"It's all washable! I swear!" begging was in his voice as the Commandos shared a look.

"If it doesn't work, you're gonna be in hell," the medic frowned as Frenchie reached for the bucket in which they had water. Splashing it over his face, he saw the black marker on his hands and smiled.

"It works!" he called as the Howlers quickly left the barrack for the bathrooms.

"Phew, that was close," standing, Buck looked at Steve who was practically hiding in the corner.

"It's okay, you can come out," chuckling he saw Cap looking around before leaving the corner.

"When did you make it washable?" the Super Soldier asked.

"It always was. Are you kidding? HYDRA would never take 'em seriously with all that on!"

"You'll still have to pay you know…"

"Yeah… but at least I have about an hour to prepare for anything they want."

* * *

"Okay… we talked about what to do with you," Gabe started when everyone was back.

"You know you started a war right?" Morita raised an eyebrow.

"I do," standing, face straight, Bucky felt like he was in a court. In a way he was actually.

"And we admit, this was pretty good," Monty nodded in acceptance.

"And since you are a boy," Dernier added, as if not fully agreeing.

"We'll make this into a prank war," Dugan smirked.

"Prank war? In what way?" his straight face was replaced with confusion.

"There are new soldiers coming. Whoever gets the best prank on them wins," Dum Dum explained, seeing the horror on Steve's face. "But nothing too serious," he added and saw the Super Soldier relax a bit.

"Any rules?" Barnes asked, seeing that the others already had their plans.

"Yeah. You're not allowed to interfere with anyone else's plan. And we do one at a time."

"Who's the judge?"

"We thought Steve would be best, but we'll be there as well, so no bribing."

"What if someone else gets in the way?"

"Then you're out."

"Sounds fair enough… When do we start?"

"Tomorrow… the rookies come at around 10 a.m. so be ready."

"Um, guys… there's another thing we have to talk about," Steve interrupted.

Like almost everyone else, the rest of the Commandos didn't like the idea of being followed by cameras, especially into the field. But as it was explained, they didn't have much of a choice but to agree like everyone else.

"So when can we do this video for the folks at home?" Jones asked.

"You can go now, but will probably have to do it separately. Me and Bucky were from the same place so it didn't make any difference."

"*Do they make them for other countries as well?*" Frenchie asked, a bit worried about the answer.

"I think so. Probably. You'll have to ask."

"Well… we odda go. And be prepared for tomorrow Jimmy, 'cause you're going down."

"I'll be waiting for your plan to fail!"

* * *

 **And that's it! Remember, three chapters come tomorrow, and I'll probably take a short break from posting. Two-three days maybe. Sorry in advance ^^'**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is part one of the 'prank war' so sit down, grab a drink and enjoy =D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.22 Day 1**_

"So, who's up first?" the American James asked, seeing the unit of soldiers that arrived. There were about 20 men that came – mostly all of them younger than the Howlers.

"Dugan wanted first go. He said everyone else's won't matter," the British James explained.

"What's his plan anyway?" Steve asked, against the idea as a whole.

"Not sure…" the third James shrugged as they watched.

"What does the victor get again?" Jacques asked.

"He's crowned the king of pranks I guess..."

"You the new recruits?" Dum Dum came closer to the soldiers as they were briefed by Phillips about what they'll be doing at the camp. Not everyone was there, but enough for him.

"Yes sir!" they saluted him, before recognizing the man.

"You're one of the Howling Commandos!" they called, smiling as he grinned back.

"Yep! And you chaps are very lucky. I'm gonna give ya a few tips," the grin turned into a smirk.

"Really? That's amazing!" they were so excited they didn't even notice the mischief in his eyes.

"Yes, and the first thing I want you to know, is that we have this thing in the camp," he tried suppressing the smirk, but failed. "A lady. If anyone manages to get her to go out with him, you get a nice amount of cash. I think a lot of you have a good chance," he winked.

"Really?" oh, how naïve they were… the Commandos were watching were in horror. They knew he meant Peggy, and if anyone ever asked her out she'd likely kick you where the sun doesn't shine.

"Yeah, that's her! But be warned – she's a demon," motioning to Carter, the soldiers all quickly feel in love with her. You know, love at first sight?

* * *

"So, who's brave enough to try and conquer her heart?" he was just adding the pressure, knowing some are about to take the bait.

"I'll give it a shot," one of the rookies stepped forward, head held high and a smirk on his lips.

"What's your name son?"

"Lukas Barton – best shooter you'll find around."

"Well, you seem cocky. Just don't say I didn't warn ya," smirking back, the giant watched as the soldier readied himself before casually walking over to Peggy.

"That's suicidal," Jim whispered as the rest of the team watched.

"He said nothing serious…" Dernier bit his lip.

"Steve you okay?" Bucky turned to his friend who was shaking, probably from anger.

"Fine…" he half hissed, jaw locked and fists clenched. The Howlers all moved away from him a bit.

"Hey there sweet thing," Lukas smirked as he approached Peggy.

"Excuse you?" she turned, eyebrow raised and a frown on her face.

"I was told you're quiet the devil around here… I don't see why, because you're an angel," he was a smooth talker, she gave him that.

"You're one of the new arrives correct?" she smiled, but not why he thought.

"That I am… and I'm English as well. So what do you say hmm?" he moved closer, smirking.

"Come a bit closer and we'll see," she smirked back as his eyes lit up. Leaning in closer, she motioned with her finger to come even closer. When he was about 10 centimeters away, she raised her hand and punched him in the face, probably breaking his nose.

"I hope that teaches you some respect," Carter almost hissed as he got to his feet.

"Y-Yes ma'am," he quickly answered, holding his nose. Peggy looked over his shoulder and saw Dugan suppressing a laugh, until he saw her looking at him.

"And tell Private Dugan I'll have him cleaning bathrooms for a week."

* * *

"Whose turn is it now?" Gabe asked as the Commandos a few hours after Dugan's prank. It worked out the way he wanted it to. Well, mostly… he was still stuck on cleaning duty. And Phillips gave them a week off after what happened in Italy so they had the time.

"That's me," Morita smirked and grabbed his medical kit before heading off.

"What's his plan?" Rogers asked; a bit worried as these don't seem normal pranks.

"He's gonna give 'em a medical check. Odda be interesting," the other giant explained.

"Medical check? You don't mean he plans to-"

"Probably…" the Commandos looked with worry at where the rookies were.

The figured they'd give the newcomers a few hours apart from each prank, so no one died. But now they think that might not be enough…

"Hey there fellas," the medic greeted as he arrived to where the rookies were.

"Hi there," they called back, a bit surprised by his arrival. It seemed they didn't recognize him.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm just here to give you a checkup," he nodded towards his bag as he set it on the ground near one of the chairs before sitting down on one himself.

* * *

"Checkup? What for?" the either showed curiosity or concern.

"Oh, there's just word that a disease is going around. The Colonel wants me to give every new solider a look before saying if you're good."

"And what happens if you aren't 'good'?" one of them asked.

"Then… we'll I'm not really sure… it's up to the Colonel," Jim was better at hiding his pleasure at this.

"So, who wants to be first?" he smiled and looked around. No one seemed to be up so he just randomly decided on one.

"This won't hurt I promise," he assured as the soldiers nervously came forth and sat down.

"What's your name?" he asked and took out some of his equipment.

"J-John Banner…" he uttered, licking his lips from the anxiety.

"Well John, just open your mouth," using a medical stick, Jim pretended to check the boy's mouth before moving back and doing his best impression of suppressed fear.

"Son, I don't want to scare you, but you have Malaria," he saw the horror John, as well as the other soldiers had. It was hard, not laughing or grinning at their expressions.

"W-What?" panic was clear in Banner's voice as he quickly jumped to his feet.

"Look, don't worry and calm down," Morita realized he might have gone a bit too far.

"I'm not completely sure, so let me do another check okay?" he thought about giving up on this 'prank war' since he knew how awful it can be to be told you're sick.

"My bad soldier, it was just some bad hygiene," he smiled tightly, as John almost collapsed.

"Thank God…" he whispered as his fellow soldiers arrived to help him.

"Well, good for you son," standing up and putting his things away, Jim planned to leave when one of the other rookies called: "Aren't you going to check the rest of us?"

"No I don't have to… you all clearly show symptoms of Phronemophobia," looks of confusion, fear and panic were all exchanged amongst the rookies as they had no idea what that means.

"Good luck," with a creepy, friendly smile, the medic left the barrack. When he was back with the others, he started laughing and told him how it went.

"What Phro-nemo-phobia?" the Frenchman asked.

"It's the fear of thinking."

* * *

 **And done with this one. Next part is right around the corner ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Part two ladies and gentlemen =P I do hope you're enjoying ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.23 Day 2**_

"So, who's up today?" Monty asked as the Commandos finished their breakfast. Another thing they decided was to keep the pranks off until 10:30.

"I think it's me and Dernier," Jones handed the plate to Jim, who was on clean up duty after the higher ups learned what he did with the new recruits. That also means, he's disqualified.

"You two? Oh, that's gonna be a blast," Dugan smirked.

"Frenchie goes first. I need to get some prep time," a smirk appeared on Gabe's face.

"So be it… but I will be taking them out, into the field," Jacques had the perfect plan.

"Oh boy…" the others muttered, seeing the sadistic look in his eyes.

"Why are we here?" one of the rookies whispered as they walked through the forest.

"No idea, but this guy's a Howling Commando. I think he has good reasons," another answered.

"Where's he taking us anyway?" Barton, who was better now, asked.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas te manger," Dernier smiled, turned to the unit and stopped.

"What did he say?" Banner whispered.

* * *

"He said he's not going to eat us," one said, smiling as the Commando showed he was impressed.

"Vous êtes français," it was a statement not a question.

"Oui," the boy nodded.

"Alors allez-vous traduire? Et quel est ton nom?"

"Si je dois. Et il est Elie Hill."

"*Okay boys, today you have field training with me. You might know me, might not, but it doesn't matter. I'll be testing your survival tactics.*" Hill kept translating.

"So what's the test?" Lukas raised an eyebrow and took a step forward as something clicked beneath his feet. Everyone froze and slowly turned to the Barton, who just looked down.

"Boy… don't move," Frenchie motioned with his hands and spoke slowly, coming closer.

"What is it?" the rookie was trembling as the Commando kneeled down to where his foot was. Removing the dirt, rocks and leafs around it, he took a quick breath.

"You stepped on a land mine…" he whispered as to not scare the poor thing.

"W-What?" Barton's voice carried disbelieve as he tried smiling.

"Don't worry… as long as you don't step off it, you'll be fine…" it was quite the coincident wasn't it? Only one soldier stepping on a land mine while a Howler was leading them around…

"I-I'm getting out of here!" one of the newcomers uttered, before running off and back to camp. Some of the others shared a look and glanced at the older man before following after the first one.

"So much for trust…" Dernier shook his head, looking after the ones who ran. There were about 5 other men left, and that somehow made him glad.

"Alright… We're going to do this quickly but be ready," he looked at Lukas who nodded quickly.

"Alright… on three," Frenchie stood up, took Barton by the shoulders and then quickly pushed him off the mine, he himself falling over and atop the soldier.

Everyone jumped for cover, but nothing happened. They waited a few seconds, as only Jacques knew what was really going on. But he couldn't tell them could he?

"Hmm… it seemed its jammed… maybe we should-" before he even finished, the rookies were panting, backing away from the mine and looked about ready to collapse.

"On second, thought, let's just go back," either way, his plan worked out.

* * *

"My God Dernier! Are you insane?!" Steve paced the barrack as the demolition specialist explained how it went. Rogers was the only one who didn't find it the least bit amusing.

"No, but they were never in any danger… Not to mention they had to learn that sooner or later," the Frenchmen shrugged, acting as if it was no big deal.

"Don't worry Cap; I ain't got anything too special for them. Promise," Gabe smiled and drank from the bottle of water they keep around.

"I can't believe I'm letting this happen…" Cap let out a sigh as Jones got ready.

"Hey there rookies," Jones waved his hand as he approached the newcomers.

"Hi there…" since everything that's happened in the past two days they've become alert.

"Oh, no need to sounds so rude," Gabe chuckled and glanced around the barrack.

"Say, do you guys mind helping out a bit? I'm in charge of communications, but can't get a good signal. I was thinking you would be able to help," he ginned, trying to bait them.

"Can't you ask anyone else?" one of them asked, skeptical about the intention.

"Oh, I see… Well, I'll just have to tell _Captain America_ the rookies aren't all that willing to help his teammate," he knew he had them hooked when they almost jumped at the name.

"You're one of the Howling Commandos?" they were smiling, apparently forgetting what the last two Howlers had them do. But that was fine.

"Yes why? Are you gonna help now?" he faked surprise as they quickly nodded. Well, some of them anyway. The others seemed to still be unsure, but he didn't need all of them.

"Great! Let's get started!"

* * *

"A little more to the left… No! Too far! Back a bit… There!" Gabe was almost dying of laughter on the inside as he watched the 'show' he orchestrated.

There were a total of 5 rookies that were needed to 'help' the Commando with his signal. Two were on the ground on all fours, with two standing on their backs, hands in the air and holding the last soldier in the air as he tried to balance the antenna as he was told.

It all basically looked like a human tower that would collapse any second. Steve had a few heart attacks as the rookies swayed from one side to the other, but they managed to get their balance.

"So, how long do you need?" the one at the top, Liam Storm, asked, barely able to hold the antenna.

"Hmm… I'd say a few hours… There's a lot of interference," Jones fiddled with his communicator, acting as if he was actually trying to do something.

"What?!" the newcomers choked, but the two at the bottom only let out groans. They were doing the heavy lifting and it hurt.

"Private Jones, what is happening here?" Colonel Phillips came behind the Howler, a frown on his face as he checked the human tower.

"Um… they're helping me with the signal. It's bad so-" before he could finish, the com. specialist was interrupted as the rookies lost balance and collapsed atop one another.

"Never mind..." he muttered as groans escaped.

"Get them on their feet and out of here. And if you need better signals, you have Stark's lab," Phillips didn't know what was really going on, but he didn't like it either way.

"Yes sir!" the Commando saluted before the Colonel turned and left.

"Mommy? Is that you?" Storm probably had a concussion after that, so Jones got them off the ground and sent them to the medics, just in case. But now he was also out of the prank war.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas te manger** \- Don't worry, I won't eat you

 **Vous êtes français** \- You're French

 **Oui** \- Yes

 **Alors allez-vous traduire? Et quel est ton nom?** \- So will you translate? And what's your name?

 **Si je dois. Et il est Elie Hill** \- If I have to. And I'm Elie Hill

 **End of this part, next and last one is up and ready.**


	24. Chapter 24

**And the last part people. I do hope you liked the pranks, and as I said, I'll be taking a few days off. Expect the next chapter on Monday=3=**

* * *

 _ **Ch.24 Day 3**_

"Okay lads, last day," Monty smirked, sadism and mischief in his eyes already so early in the morning.

"Yeah, you and Jimmy better do your best. Who's in the lead anyway?" Dugan looked up from his mangled eggs and milk.

"Dernier has the lead since Jim got disqualified," Bucky smiled, mouth half full of bread.

"I still can't believe I'm letting you do this…" Steve sighed and put away his plate.

"Don't worry Cap, these two are probably the least dangerous out of everyone," Morita was still on cleanup and was waiting for everyone to finish.

"Good luck," Frenchie grinned as the Brit nodded and left.

Falsworth was currently in the meeting room, standing and leaning on the table with a map rolled out. He had sent a message to the rookies, via someone else, who he now owed a beer, to come down here. Little did they know what was waiting for them…

"Sir you called?" there was about 8 newcomers that came, knowing they were called by a Commando. What they didn't know is that Monty 'wasn't' expecting them.

"Quiet!" the Howler half hissed and made them fall silent.

"What are you doing here?" he frowned, eyeing all present soldiers.

"C-Commander Anderson said you called for us," one of them muttered. His name was Andrew Richards if he recalled correctly, and this was all going as planned.

"I never called anyone here," James mumbled, looking back down at the map.

* * *

"S-Sorry sir, we'll leave…" Richards uttered and as they planned leave, the Commando half shouted after them: "Don't move around! You're breaking my concentration with all the cracking of wood! I'm planning a really important mission here! Nobody leaves until I'm done!" and they froze like ice, some even holding their breaths as they all knew he was the brain behind the Howling Commandos. Some didn't even more their feet to the ground and stayed in their ridiculous poses.

"Now… how should I go about it…" he mumbled out loud, making it seem to the rookies he was really thinking of some super important strategy.

"If I get around him, see where he has… No! that won't work…" he kept it up, actually thinking of a way to beat Barnes and Carter at poker while the newcomers shared looks of fear and concern. They didn't know what was going on, but were scared of the man too much to say anything.

"Um… sir?" one of them spoke as Monty glared at him. It has been a few minutes since they came.

"What is it boy?" he was doing a really good job at being annoyed.

"I have to go to the bathroom…" the soldier answered as his friends looked with worry.

"You'll have to hold it… I'm almost done…" and without another word, Falsworth returned to looking back at the map, mumbling nonsense while thinking of something impossible.

"Aha I finally figured it out!" James smiled triumphantly, seeing that it has been almost an hour since the rookies came down. He didn't actually have a plan to beat the 'poker monsters' as they called them, but he took pity on the poor guy who kept squirming to get to the bathroom.

Before he could even talk to the soldiers, they were already gone from the meeting room, probably went back to their barrack or went for a run.

* * *

"I think that puts you in the lead now," Dum Dum was still laughing after the Brit told them how it happened. They had to admit it – making people freeze around you and not move for an hour while you do nothing, is not only funny, but evil.

"Okay Jimmy, you're up," Dugan called when a few hours passed.

"I still don't know why you wanted to go last," Jim shrugged but smiled.

"You'll have to watch and see," as the words left Buck's mouth, the Commandos' eyes opened wide, and mouths gaped with a smile as they looked in disbelieve.

"When did you-?" Monty was in utter awe as he heard a flawless, British accent from Barnes.

"That's why I wanted to go last," he didn't stop the accent, only got it better and with a last wink, he left the barrack to find the rookies.

"Hello mates," Bucky waved and stopped by the rookies barrack.

"Hey there," some of them looked up, others were sleeping and some just didn't care.

"Wait, aren't you one of 'em Howling Commandos?" one of them asked.

"Me? Nah, I'm just the little brother of Peggy Carter. I heard you have met her," some thought he looked familiar, but because of the accent, they were completely sold on the idea.

* * *

"Yeah, I met her… up close and personal," Barton touched his nose, remembering the memory.

"Ah, she isn't so bad! A bit rough around the edges, but once you get to know her she's a real cuddly bear," James winked as the soldiers looked in disbelieve at what he said.

"Really now? Got some tips for a fella who might want to get a date?" he knew this guy, William Parker, and the newbie came closer.

"I might, but you know, I just came to check on you. My sister actually has a crush on someone else, so you might be a bit outmatched," Barnes even impressed himself at how well his accent was.

"Really? Who's the guy? I think I might have a shot."

"It's-" he would have said Captain America, had he not felt someone coming from behind and a female calling: "Sargent?" and he knew this might get messy.

"Sister dear! Here you are!" he quickly improvised, smiled and hugged her as she was in shock for a few seconds, before recalling he used a British accent and sister. She quickly figured out what was happening. The question was – should she play along or expose the sniper?

"James, I've been looking for you," she smiled sweetly, and saw the relived sigh Barnes gave when he saw he planned to play along.

"Ma'am!" the rookies, not wanting her to punch them, saluted and got on their feet.

"What are you doing here, brother?" she smiled, looking from the Commando to the others.

"Oh, you know, just checking on them, like you wanted. There's a guy who actually wants you," a smirk appeared on Bucky's face as he turned and saw the horror filled expression Parker had.

"Is that so?" Peggy raised an eyebrow, looking over to the petrified solider.

"Yes, and he said…" he whispered 'pretend to be shocked and disgusted' and it worked as the soldiers worried she found out the whispers they had.

"Really now? You're that brave?" her eye twitched and smirked sadistically.

"N-No ma'am! Whatever he said isn't true!" he was trembling with fear.

"Oh, now you're saying my own brother would lie to me? I've had enough," and with that, she took James by the arm, turned on her heels and walked away, whispering to the sniper: "You owe me dearly soldier," as he nodded and went back the his team.

"That's cheating Jimmy!" Dugan was impressed but mad at the same time.

"You never said anything about not getting help! Besides, she came on her own," and with that, he won the prank war.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the 'prank war'. Which one was your favorite? Tell me in a review =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**And I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but my cousin got married and there was a lot of things to take care of ^^**

 **Let's go over again? I still only own Anderson - everything else isn't mine. Well, the grammar mistakes are too. Read and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.25 Lost**_

"So, what do you have to do?" Dugan asked when Bucky returned from meeting Peggy.

"She wants me to smuggle in coffee for her while she works," Barnes explained and sat on a chair.

"That doesn't sound too bad, considering you won the war with her help," Jim shrugged, finally free from his cleanup duty. Dugan wasn't as fortunate however…

"Where are Monty and Steve at?" Dernier asked as he just got back from the toilet.

"They were called in by the higher ups," Jones explained, adding something new to the transmitter.

"Must be big then," Morita already sounded worried.

"Anyone hear from Anderson yet? I mean, wasn't he supposed to be back yet?" the sniper looked at his teammates who frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, he left like 3 days ago… shouldn't take this long to get the General there and back again…" Dum Dum swallowed, head swimming with fear.

"I'm sure he's fine… Maybe he stayed a bit loner?" Frenchie tried, but the others didn't really buy it.

"Guys get your gear!" Rogers and Falsworth rushed in, concern on their faces.

"What happened?" the Commandos jumped to their feet, already getting ready.

"General Pierce and his escort were attacked by Nazi…" the Brit's voice was grim as the others needed a few seconds to process what they were told.

* * *

"Two hours ago we received a distress call from one of the men that were escorting the General. We haven't been able to make contact again, and don't have much to go on, other than they were attacked on the border between Franc and Belgium," Captain America explained as the Howlers made their way to their ride. They were given a squad of 16 men to go along. Their orders? Find out what happened and bring back the General or anyone else… if they're still alive.

"Captain," Peggy was standing next to the one of the two trucks, already in gear.

"Sir she's coming along?" one of the privates asked, a bit surprised.

"Is that a problem?" Cap wasn't in any mood to deal with this, and frankly, neither was anyone else.

"N-No problem at all, sir…" the private quickly muttered before they all boarded the truck.

"Good, now let's go get our men…" they all knew this could very well be another ambush, but they didn't care. This was personal now.

"Do we know how many are dead? Captured?" Gabe asked.

"That's what we're about to find out."

"We'll need about half an hour to get there at top speed… So why are they coming along?" Jim turned to the TV recorders who were prepping their own truck.

"We're going with you. We have permission," Mayson said, loading the last part of the equipment on the truck. The soldiers frowned, but they knew they didn't have a choice.

* * *

"Colonel Phillips, have you lost your mind?" General Luther almost hissed as the said man stood before his superiors in the meeting room.

"Luther, calm down," General Samson slightly glared at the man, before letting out a sigh.

"Just… tell us why you decided on your own, that this was the best course of action?" that was directed at Phillips, who was far too calm.

"I don't find it necessary to explain sir," he kept his voice and face straight.

"And why is that?" Brigadier Canady raised his eyebrows.

"They are best qualified for something like this," a simple answer that carries a deeper meaning.

"From what I've heard, the Commandos were all close to Commander Adam Anderson… don't you think they will that this personally?" Colonel Twain was a bit worried for everyone that went there.

"That's what I'm counting on sir," that took the higher ups by surprise.

"Care to explain?" Canady shook his head.

"It's what drives them, gives them all the more reason to hate and eliminate the enemy. They aren't doing this out of revenge, don't misunderstand. They're avenging their fallen comrades and brothers."

"There is a thin line between the two… they might not fully see it…"

* * *

The ride was quick, quiet and serious, and that worried some of the other men. They've never or hardly ever seen the Howlers this serious, worried or dark. There were no jokes, no one even tried to lighten the mood, try to assure them everything was fine, because it wasn't. The recorders were behind a bit, since they couldn't drive as fast.

"We're closing in," the driver said, and the Commandos locked their jaws.

"Careful… we don't know if they left us any surprises," Monty said as the truck slowed down a bit.

When nothing happened and the truck stopped, the soldiers careful got off and needed a few seconds to take in what they were seeing.

There were four trucks that escorted the one Pierce was in, making a total of 5 vehicles, all military, and now, what they were seeing, all of them were destroyed. Two crashed into one another, one drove into a tree, the fourth was blown up and the General's was flipped over. In addition, there were bodies of men littered all around, no one moving.

"Quick, check for any survivors. Peggy you're in charge of finding them. Dugan, Jim, check the General's truck. Bucky and Dernier, have a look around the perimeter. Falsworth, figure out what exactly happened," the others were cold, quick and everyone acted the second they left the Super Soldier's lips.

* * *

The privates quickly separated in two man teams, going to the fallen soldiers, looking for any signs of life, and shaking their heads when they found none. It was around then the other crew arrived.

"No one seemed to have survived… they either died on impact, or were killed afterwards…" Carter reported, as Rogers took a sharp breath, trying to keep a straight face.

"Right… get them together, we'll take them back for a proper burial," he nodded to the soldiers, who understood and got to doing.

"Steve, are you feeling well?" she was worried for him, as she knew they were all good friends with the General and Adam. And the fact this was all going on record wasn't helping.

"I'm fine… Let's just focus on the mission…" he answered dryly, hiding his anger and sadness.

"Cap!" the call came from Morita and Steve quickly made his way to where they were.

* * *

"What do you have?" he didn't need an answer when he saw the body Dum Dum carefully managed to get out of the truck.

"Is he…?" the medic shook his head, and Steve locked his jaw.

"He was killed on impact… broke his neck and got shards of the window in his chest…" the body of General Pierce was put on the ground, before some of the other soldiers rushed closer, using blankets to clover the man.

"What about Anderson?" his voice sounded choked as his lips felt dry.

"…We haven't found the body yet…" the three Commandos shared a look of confusion and surprise.

"What do you mean? Wasn't he the driver?" Steve dared not get their hopes up.

"Yes, and that's why I don't understand… but it looks like he managed to get out after the crash… there is blood on the seat, but I don't see a trail more than around the door…" Jim was as confused as ever.

* * *

"Colonel… what gives you such trust in these men?" Samson was very intrigued by Phillips' constant support of the Howlers.

"Because I have seen them in action… I have seen what they're capable of. But they were never forced to be in a team. They were all actually told to go to a different front – one not too packed. But when Captain Rogers asked, they all joined his team without hesitation. We didn't even know at first he got his team, and we planned to turn them down, but instead gave them a chance. Now look at them – a dream team wouldn't you say?" Phillips couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he spoke.

To him, they felt like family and he was the grumpy uncle. He will fight on a front they can't. If kids are risking their lives out on the battle field, he felt like he had to do his best fight here and he'd be damned of he lost to a bunch of pushovers. Well, some of them anyway.

* * *

"Cap!" Bucky called, kneeling on the ground and looking towards the west side.

"Found anything?" the Super Soldier came over, anxiety in his words.

"Think so…" Barnes pointed to a trail of blood that leads away from the crash.

"Who's do you think it is?" kneeling down as well, Captain America tried to analyze it best he could.

"I have no idea, but it's weird… the trail starts here… If you ask me, I'd have to say they tried to patch someone up but his covers fell of around here…" the two stood up, sharing a look.

"Barnes! Rogers!" Dernier called, running towards them with something in his hand.

"Where did you find this?" Steve quickly took the piece of cloth and looked at his teammate.

"Further down there…" Frenchie pointed down where the trail led.

"This is an ally's mark!" James looked in shock at the cloth.

"That means someone might still be alive… Wait… Could it be- I need to get Falsworth!" without another word, Cap ran off, cloth on hand, towards the tactics specialist.

* * *

"Monty, where are you?" he knew the Brit was around one of the crashed trucks, but wasn't sure which one. He heard a call from behind the blown up one and made his way there.

"You finished yet?" Steve asked, seeing the thinking look.

"Yes… but there is something I can't put my finger on…" James admitted before seeing the cloth.

"What have you there?" he motioned to it and Rogers handed it to the Brit.

"We need to connect the dots fast! I think Anderson might still be alive," Falsworth looked up in surprise before returning his gaze to the cloth.

"Right… I need everything you have so far…"

* * *

"What do you have Monty?" Dugan asked when everyone was assembled.

"Alright… The crashes were a set up as I'm sure you all know. The two trucks that hit each other were pushed into the crash by enemy vehicles. The one who drove into a tree was assassinated on the road, likely first to go. The forth probably received a pulse blast or grenade while the General's own truck was knocked into the sky by land mines. Bottom line – they were expecting him here," the Brit looked at the pained faces of his fellow soldiers but continued:"In addition… we believe one of the men was taken from here… There is a body missing from the men, a bloody trail leading away from here and a piece of cloth from one of our own uniform… We believe Commander Adam Anderson is still alive and in the custody of HYDAR."

* * *

 **Well, this got... dark again. Sorry about that. And sorry for what's to come. But will you stay? Or will you run away? Hope you liked it and do review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dum dum dum, chapter 26. Thanks to everyone who came this far!**

 **Still same I think... Read, review and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.26 Plan**_

"Captain, wait!" Falsworth called after Steve as he started heading down the trail of blood.

"Cap, the hell are you thinking?!" Dugan, as well as the other Commandos ran after him. Peggy was right behind them, but didn't know what to say and doubted he'd listen to anyone now anyway.

"I'm going to go find Anderson," Rogers called back, not even turning.

"On your own?" Jim jumped in front of him when they caught up.

"If that's what it takes," he wanted to go past the medic.

"And you plan to walk?" Dernier tried to stop him, but didn't really work.

"Yes," Cap broke through them and took two steps, before a fist collided with his jaw, knocking him off balance, but not to the ground.

"Like hell you are!" Bucky held his clenched first at the ready, glaring daggers at his friend.

"We can't just wait around while they have him Buck!" the Super Soldier was back on his feet quicker than they expected.

"You think you're the only one who feels like this? The only one who wants to just charge in there and save him? The only one who's angry enough to punch a hole through a wall? Well you're not! Anderson was our friend – our brother! We lost a General who stood up for us! We lost good men who had no idea what was coming their way! They deserved better, all of them! And that's why we can't just go running off, doing something so reckless! Adam wouldn't want us to abandon them like that, going looking for him… We're soldiers Steve… this is part of our world, our lives - it's the war front… It's okay to be angry, but you can't let it control you…" Barnes' voice grew quieter as everyone seemed to calm down a bit. Both he and his friend seemed like they could fall down any second.

"I just-" Cap cut himself off, gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, so they almost bled.

"I know… We all know… but going in like won't do anyone any good…" Buck held his fist which hurt like hell, but didn't dwell on it for long.

"We need a plan… but before that, we need to send these men home…" he motioned to the dead soldiers that were covered in white sheets.

"Take one of the trucks and load them on it… Tell Colonel Phillips what happened here and that we have a plan for this…" Falsworth was explaining to the other men that came.

"The same goes for you lot," Monty turned to the recorders who looked in surprise.

"But we-" Mayson started, but never finished.

"You need to get this on record… Their families need to know," Jones joined in, eyes closed.

"…Fine…" with hesitation, Daniel and his crew went with the others back to the camp.

* * *

"How do we do this?" Peggy asked, looking around, seeing the sad and grim faces of her friends.

"…As a team," Steve swallowed, looking up at them.

"You know this might be a one way trip right?" Morita bit his lip.

"They likely know we're coming… not to mention we have no idea they had a base somewhere around here. That means they're good…"Gabe glanced around his team.

"I know, but we can't leave one of own behind," he sounded hesitant, almost unsure.

"What if he's already gone?" Frenchie didn't like saying that, but he needed to know.

"Then we make them pay… For everything and everyone," Rogers gathered his courage. He had to give it to his friends, his team.

"…We go together, we leave together," Dugan nodded, jaw locked and stretched his arm outward, looking at the others with determination.

"You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed; you walk it off," Bucky added, putting his hand in as well.

"Right, captain's orders," the Super Soldier nodded, putting his hand atop Barnes'.

The others followed suit, with Carter going last, taking a deep breath before doing so.

"Let's go get our boy," she whispered, voice slightly cracked.

* * *

 **(Authors note: I um... this part is sort of a voice over so...)**

" _The plan is simple,"_ Monty explained as everyone got their gear and prepared.

" _First, we need to find their base… Barnes and Jim are quickest on their feet, so they'll be our recon team… Follow the trail and see where it leads. The blood is relatively fresh and there were foots prints found, so they can't be too far away from here…You'll be in radio silence…"_ the two James' went as fast and as quietly as they could, not wanting to waste time.

" _While they do that, Dugan and Dernier prepare our little present. This might be a stealth operation, but we'll need something to distract the enemy,"_ Steve explained the other part as Timothy carefully loaded something in the back of the truck, while Jacques rewired a bomb.

" _Jones, you'll be the one blocking their call for help. We already have little information about how many there is, we don't need more,"_ Gabe managed to find the frequency HYDRA was using.

" _When everything is set, we move in,"_ Peggy went over what they talked about.

" _Me and Agent Carter will sneak in and find Anderson. Steve will be our third man, taking care of anyone who might have seen us, but he'll also be going from one team to another,_ " Captain America was looking at his shield, wondering he can protect the ones he cares about this time.

" _Once we have the Commander, we blow the whole base sky high,_ " Peg checked her guns, making sure they were locked and loaded.

* * *

Jim and Bucky slowed their pace when they saw something that resembled a wall. Nodding to each other, the medic went a bit closer while the sniper took out his rifle and kept an eye out.

As Morita came near, he heard voices and quickly hid behind one of the many trees around. There were about 5 guards that went past him and he saw the wall was over 15 meters high and had a wire all around. There was no way to see past it, or what was on the other side. But there was something off about this place; it seemed way bigger than any other.

As Barnes was keeping an eye out, he saw three trucks full of people rode not too far from their location, towards the gates to the base. At first he thought they were brought to work in the factory, but then Buck saw women and children were along as well. He knew from personal experience the Nazi didn't mix women and men together. Waiting for the trucks to drive in, James whistled and when he saw the other James noticed him, they both knew it was time to head back.

* * *

"Careful with this one… it's special," Dernier looked from the triangular box to his friend.

"Right I got it," nodding Dugan gently took the box and steadily placed it atop the others.

"How many did you make?" turning, Dum Dum saw the demolition expert working on another one.

"That one made 23, but it's not enough… We have no idea what to expect… how much force we'll need or how long it'll take," Jacques was panting, as he spoke.

"Hey man, you take a break… if you pass out, we ain't going anywhere," Timothy came closer and put a hand on his shoulder, as Frenchie nodded and stood back up.

"I know, but I want to do everything I can…" he was stressed and worried, as was everyone.

"You're doing it, just don't overdo it. Remember what Jimmy said: Don't let the anger and sadness control you," the transport specialist had some trouble himself with that.

"Right… I'll take a break before doing a few more," Dernier took a deep breath before reaching for a bottle and drinking the water inside, Dugan smiling and drinking his own.

* * *

"How could we have not heard they have a base here?" Monty muttered mostly to himself, looking at the map the Commandos always have with them.

"Could easily be a new base they build recently," Peggy looked at the other bases they had marked.

"Or an old one they abandoned and reactivated," Steve didn't really care which it was.

"Either way, we can't start anything until our recon team gets back…" Falsworth was anxious, and wasn't the only one. Everyone waiting felt the same way.

"Peggy, do you-" Rogers turned to the female and would have gone on, had she not stopped him.

"I'm coming along Captain, no matter the risks. You can't make me stay," Carter made sure there was nothing that could be used against her.

"…I was just going to ask if you knew where they're holding Adam…" an awkward silence hung around the three for a few seconds before Peg cleared her throat.

"Actually I believe I do… many bases are alike, so they tend to have the holding places in the same spots as the other ones," she hid her red face very well.

"And Peg… we need you on this… We can't do it without you," that smoothed over the previous awkwardness as Carter felt relived inwardly.

* * *

"Sirs!" one of the Privates from the unit that went with the Commandos rushed into the meeting room where the higher ups were.

"Private?" most of them were just in awe by the audacity of the one soldier.

"I beg your pardon, but I have grave news from the Howling Commandos and what happened with General Pierce!" the soldier was panting and almost collapsed on the ground.

"What do you bring?" suddenly they forgot all about the intrusion a moment ago.

"The General… is dead…" he started and continued to explain everything in the best detail he could. The higher ups were in shock the more they listened; some grew angrier others only looked in disbelieve. The biggest surprise came when he told them of what the Commandos did.

"This is… most troubling…" General Samson worded what everyone else was thinking.

"And the Commandos went and decided on a plan on their own?" General Luther repeated, as if unsure he heard right. The Private only nodded in an answer.

"Then we must act!" Brigadier Canady almost jumped to his feet.

"You heard the Private Canady. They want us to stay out of it," Colonel Twain frowned leaning closer.

"Phillips… they are your men. You know them best. What do you suggest?" Samson, and then the others, turned to Chester, who seemed a bit surprised by the question.

"As I've said many times before… These men are the best, and I trust their judgment…" this was probably the first time he was unsure of how to respond.

* * *

"Cap, Monty!" Bucky's voice reached their eras as the Howlers saw the two James' return.

"We found their base! It's about two kilometers out of here – and it's big," Morita reported when everyone gathered around.

"And the security?" the Brits asked at the same time.

"Steady pace, but not too vigilant, but there's something else…" Barnes frowned.

"There's a giant wall in the way…" Jim mumbled, as they shared a look.

"But there's an entrance… Sort of… guarded, but we might make it," the sniper shrugged as the others shared a look. This was looking to be a bit harder than they thought.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope to see you next time ^^ Hope you liked it, and if you did, leave a review :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**And we continue where we left off. Sort of. Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to ask - but if the answer contains spoilers, I won't be able to say anything :X**

 **Same old same old... Read and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.27 Captured**_

"Everything is set… we just need to find a way in now…" Monty mumbled to himself more to the others standing around.

"We could change the truck… use some disguises… HYDRA soldiers aren't all that smart, we'd be able to fool them," Jones suggested, looking at his teammates.

"The others could sit in the back, hiding the explosives and acting as prisoners," Jim added.

"I could easily take out the guards if I have to," Bucky shrugged, eyeing his rifle.

"Hope you don't have to do that... If they see something is off, everything goes to hell and we're dead," Dugan frowned.

"Let's not forget the prisoners the Sargent saw. We have to get them out," Peggy reminded them.

"Right. While we look for Anderson, I'll break off to find the civilians and free them," Steve nodded as the other agreed.

"Let's go then," Dernier took a deep breath before they headed off.

* * *

"Trust their judgment?" General Luther stood up, glaring at Phillips.

"Calm down Luther…"Brigadier Canady put his hand up before adding: "You do realize they just went AWOL, decided on their own a plan to infiltrate a HYDRA base we didn't even know existed, all just to save _one_ officer?" for a few seconds, a tense silence hung in the air.

"Is **that** not what they do?" Colonel Phillips broke the silence, sounding confused.

"That is what we've been sending them into the field for. To find an eliminate HYDRA. So they rescue an officer, something we should be grateful for, in the process. I don't see your problem sir," Chester remained straight and emotionless as he spoke.

"And what if they get killed or worse – captured? They'd have the Super Soldier formula, and would undoubtedly torture the others for information. They're close to our battles planes, they know that. Who's to say this isn't a trap?" Luther has calmed down and sat back.

"Of course it's a trap," Colonel Twain wasn't even looking at his fellow officers.

"They know that and have something at the ready," he added, looking at the General.

"How are **you** so sure?" there was mostly just utter confusion in Canady's voice.

"Because I've seen them in the field. Remember the bomb you sent them to disarm? I saw them prepared to die, if the Nazi wanted to get information," Twain glanced at Phillips, who seemed surprised and glad to know.

* * *

"I still don't understand why they kept Adam alive… assuming he still is," Dugan painted the truck to cover up the SSR mark it had.

"It's pretty simple actually…" Monty's voice was grim as he prepared the back of the truck.

"This was an ambush – they planned for this to happen. They wanted the General alive as a prisoner and to get information from him. But since he was killed upon impact…" he trailed off.

"They took someone else who lived thought that and knew they must have at least a bit of information they could get from him…" Steve finished, helping Jim and Jones get dressed.

"That explains why they'd want to bandage him up," Bucky frowned and threw a cover over his head.

"As well as why Anderson tore off his mark. He knew we'd come and find it," Peggy licked her lips and added the finishing touches to the truck.

"But wouldn't the enemy notice?" Dernier bit his lip and set the last explosive.

"We'll just have to risk it…" Jones muttered and got into the truck.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Jim tried to lighten the mood, but that only made it worse.

"No? Okay…" he looked at the ground before getting into the front passengers seat.

"Just follow the plan and everything _should_ go fine…" Falsworth added before the others boarded the back of the truck and the Commandos were off.

* * *

"Alright, turn left here," Morita pointed in the direction of the base, as Gabe followed the instruction.

"Think they really won't notice the explosives?" Jones quickly glanced at his friend. They both wore the HYDRA uniforms and masks they found at the crash.

"Nope… but it was Cap's plan. It _should_ work," Jim shrugged.

"You two keep it down," Monty's voice came from the back.

"Remember, you're supposed to be German," Bucky added as the two licked their lips.

"We're here, everyone, get ready," the medic took a deep breath before Jones drove up to the gate and stopped when one of the men came closer.

"Hail HYARA," the enemy said, looking at the Commandos.

"Hail HYDRA," the com. specialist nodded back.

"*What do you bring?*" the man leaned back a bit, trying to see the whole truck.

"*Prisoners. Found them to helping the enemy,*" his German was spot on, they had to admit that.

"*Alright, we just need to take a look before letting you in,*" the men turned to his allies and motioned to the back of the truck. It was while they waited, that Jim noticed a sign atop the gate.

He nudged his friend in the rib and nodded to the sign that said – 'Arbeit macht frei'

* * *

"Werfen wir einen Blick…" one of the enemy soldiers muttered and looked inside the back.

He saw 6 people, one of them female, all cuffed and looking at the ground. Two of the big ones were facing forward but had covers over their heads, as well as a third one, seemingly knocked out. Behind the two was a green sheet and the guard took that as a cover so the drivers didn't have to look at the filth they were driving around.

"*Everything seems fine here. Let them through,*" the guard called.

"*You're good to go. Hail HYDRA*" a salute followed his words.

"Hail HYDRA," Gabe quickly saluted back, almost losing his accent and ability to speak, but managed to drive the truck inside the base anyway, before things got too bad.

"The hell is this place?" Morita whispered, eyes wide open, as the truck drove in.

"Keep it cool…" Gabe swallowed before taking a turn to where he was to let the prisoners go.

It was opposite the factory and things were starting to make sense. Why the giant wall, the truck full of civilians and why they never heard of this place. But the two in the front didn't have time to warn or explain to their friends in the back, before the plan started taking place.

The second the truck came to a stop, Cap, Dum Dum and Monty jumped form the back, guns blazing and firing at any Nazi they could find.

Peggy and Bucky first fired shots before following outside as well, while Frenchie finished his little 'gift' to HYDRA. It took about a minute before everyone stopped shooting and stare in disbelieve at what their eyes were showing to them. In that time, the enemy got together and was coming for them with everything they've got and more.

* * *

"What if they are wrong? If **we** are wrong?" Canady closed his eyes as the others looked at him in confusion and surprise.

"What are you talking about Canady?" Twain broke the silence that was above them.

"Doesn't it seem odd? That the enemy knew exactly where Pierce was going?" he turned to look the other higher ups as they thought about it.

"Are you saying we have a mole in our midst?" Samson raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying anything, only assuming… but do think about it. It's not by chance they knew he was driving past there. From what Private Fury told us, Lieutenant Falsworth knew it was a set up. The enemy knew which route Pierce would take. There was hardly anyone, besides us, who knew that," Canady saw the quick glances the others gave each other.

"The drivers knew as well…" Luther muttered, looking at Canady who nodded.

"And from what we were told, one of them not only survived, but was taken by the enemy… quite the coincidence wouldn't you say?"

"You're say- sorry, assuming; Anderson gave the Nazi information and betrayed us?" Samson summed up what they just talked about.

"Yes… It makes sense when you think about it."

"But the Commandos are out to save him," Twain said mostly to himself, but the others heard.

"Exactly. Now, what shall we do?"

"We let them take care of it…" Phillips looked from the table to the others.

"If it's true what you're assuming, I can assure you, the Commandos will take care of it."

* * *

"Guys!" Jones and Morita came out of the front and to their stunned comrades, as Jacques peek out, not hearing any sounds of battle.

"Where in hell are we…?" Dugan whispered unable to look away from what he was seeing.

There were bodies piled one atop the other all around them. They were corpses, the Howlers quickly figured out, but they were all skinny, starved and undressed. It made their stomach turned, and then they saw people, civilians, looking at them with shock.

The prisoners were already with one leg in the grave as they walked into the building they parked in front of. The smell of death and rotted meat swiftly got into their system. It was around that time, they realized this was no ordinary factory. No, it was far, far worse… it was one of the Nazi concentration camps they've heard about.

But all they've heard about was that they forced other people to work there. That was all they knew about these camps. Not this. They never even imagined this. It made all of them feel this heaviness and depression when they saw the people like that. But one of them, he felt at rage. So much in fact, he was shaking with fury, and almost broke his teeth from gritting them so hard.

"Those bastards," Steve spoke with his jaw locked, fists clenched.

"Steve…" Barnes and Carter looked at him, and before anyone could do anything, the enemy arrived and surrounded them.

"Damn it!" they hissed, turning to see how many there were. But it didn't matter, as in the following second, a battle cry, or more a scream, was heard, and Rogers lunged himself forward, knocking down five of the Nazi soldiers.

"Steve!" the Howlers called, but he didn't hear them. He was blinded by rage as he charged like a beast at the enemy, tearing through them like cotton candy.

"Find Anderson! Free the civilians! I'll stay here and help Cap," Bucky called, frowning and firing his rifle, killing the three the enemy men Super Soldier didn't see.

"I'll stay to. This is crazy," Dum Dum took a grenade and threw it at a unit of soldiers.

"Agent Carter, Jim, come with me," Monty called as the other two nodded and quickly left.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Arbeit macht frei -** Work sets you free

 **Werfen wir einen Blick** \- Let's have a look

 **What happens next? What's happening now? Find out next time. Hope you liked it and do review what you think, I don't bite :P**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's 28~ This is my most regularly posted story... ever. A new chapter each day.**

 **Nothing's changed (I think) but if it has, tell me yeah? Read and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.28 Found**_

"Steve you need to calm down!" Bucky yelled across the battlefield as gun fire rang around them.

"He's not hearing us pal!" Dugan jumped behind the van to evade the bullets fired.

"How are we looking on the explosives Frenchie?" Dum Dum popped his head inside, seeing his friend working quickly with the wires.

"Soon. I need only a three more minutes," Dernier nodded, slightly shaking from the anxiety.

"I don't think we have three minutes," Jones was covering the truck and saw the enemy brought in the big guns. Literally. And they didn't care if innocents got in the way.

"With Steve on a rampage like that, I have no idea how long we'll last," Barnes joined them, panting as he refilled his rifle.

"I hope the others are having better luck than we…" Timothy swallowed and glanced at the factory, where the rest of the team went.

"Here they come!"

* * *

"This way!" Peggy called as she shot down a few of the enemy soldiers.

"This looks very bad…" Monty muttered; shooting two that came running towards them.

"Yeah, and Cap's lost it…" Morita punched an enemy that came to close.

"If he doesn't get it together, things will get worse," Falsworth ducked behind a wall.

"He does have Barnes and Dugan there. They odda get him back to his sense," Jim took a grenade and threw it over to the group coming.

"Do you always talk this much?" Carter was already on the other side of the hall.

"Pretty much yeah. Keeps the mood light," the medic shrugged.

"Have you found where they're holding Anderson?" the male Brit asked.

"I believe so. Third floor, second room on the left," the female nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"And how exactly will they 'take care of it'?" Luther raised an eyebrow.

"They consider Anderson as their friend. If he really has betrayed them, they'll want retribution. But if he hasn't well, then everything's fine," Phillips shrugged.

"You think someone else is the mole?" Samson leaned back in his chair.

"…In short yes," Chester looked with steady eyes at the higher ups.

"Care to elaborate?" Twain adjusted his sitting.

"Before you start, you do know you're likely defending a traitor and accusing one of the superior officers?" Canady simply stated, returning the same cold look.

"I do sir, but as you yourself said before: I'm only assuming."

"Well then, let's hear it."

* * *

"Gabe, go with Dugan and get the civilians out of here!" Barnes called, shooting at the big guys with pulse cannons. He managed to take down one of the five that were there.

"What about you and Frenchie?" Dum Dum wasn't really worried about the Super Soldier, as nothing seemed to be able to even slow him down. He just took down 10 guys with one arm.

"I'll cover him and Cap. Things are already going bad and we need to get these people clear!" the sniper was a third-in-command-sort-of since neither Steve nor Monty where able to help.

"Tch, got it! Just be careful!" the transport specialist clicked his tongue before nodding to Jones who took out three that were coming from the left.

"Jacques?" Bucky's voice carried worry as his rifle got jammed.

"10 more seconds! Go get Rogers!" was the frustrated answer back.

"Roger that!" James dropped his rifle and took a handgun from its holster and took aim.

* * *

"Quickly, this way!" Peggy called and knocked down the door before freezing for a second. There were about 15 men, guns at the ready and two had the pulse cannons.

"Get down!" Jim lunged himself at her, managing to get her out of harm's way while Monty threw a grenade that only killed about three soldiers.

"I didn't expect there to be so many," Carter smacked herself mentally as she and Morita got up.

"Or that they'd bring the damn pulse cannons…" the medic licked his lips, ducking with Carter behind the wall to avoid the blasts being fired their way.

"Yes, that's why it's good that Jones already cut off their communications. But at the same time, we can't call for back up. So we should hurry here and help the others," as Falsworth reloaded his gun, the smoke cleared and they, as well as their enemy, was ready.

* * *

"There's just one thing I can't understand fully here…" Phillips started as he had the attention of every man in the room.

"All the drivers, including Anderson, only knew they would take General Pierce back _a day_ before the actual drive," he looked up, meeting their gazes and seeing surprise, confusion and understanding.

"What has that to do with anything?" Canady was calm as he asked the question.

"Everything sir…" Chester looked at him before continuing: "As we were told, it was all a setup – but that usual takes time, especially for something like this. A day isn't nearly enough to organize and execute such a plan," he stopped there and let the others think about what he said.

"You belie- sorry, assume it's one of us?" Samson finally worded; voice hard and cold.

"Perhaps… but not necessarily…" another silence as the officers looked at each other.

* * *

"Fuck!" Bucky hissed and dropped to the ground just as the pulse blast missed him.

"Shit!" he added, jumping to his feet and seeing as the blast hit the truck behind him.

"Dernier!" he yelled when the truck exploded and lit up the whole battle field.

"What the-" that even brought Steve out of his frenzy as he looked in shock.

"Bucky!" the Super Soldier called before a second explosion took place – a delayed one and knocked the sniper away and into another building not too far from the prison.

Steve hardly had time to register what was going on, before the enemy surrounded him. He couldn't properly process what was happening before shots were fired and bodies dropped.

"Cap, you back with us?" Dugan's voice reached him as he and Gabe walked out of the prison, the civilians quickly running out as well.

"Bucky and Frenchie they-" he started, struggling with words. He actually forgot what he was doing.

"I am here…" came a groan as the demolition expert stood up from the ground.

"I managed to hit the deck before it went boom," Jacques managed weak smile.

* * *

"That… could have… gone worse…" Morita panted as he sat on the ground.

"Agreed…" Monty nodded as he was doubled over his knees.

"You boys sure… have interesting days," Peggy took a few deep breaths, leaning on the wall.

"Oh this? It's nothing special," Jim smirked and got on his feet.

"Let's go find our man," Falsworth swallowed and straightened up.

"Right," Carter nodded and stepped over the bodies of their enemy.

A few seconds later, they felt a shock and heard some of the window crack and shatter.

"What was that?" the Agent asked, looking around.

"That was our gift," the men smirked.

"Anderson always said we never do anything without blowing stuff up – this is poof."

"I'm sure he'd be proud," the female chuckled.

"He'd probably complain…" the medic maneuvered over the corpses.

"…We'll see won't we?"

* * *

"Phillips, just what are you getting at?" Luther was slightly agitated.

"Not all of us that knew Pierce would be leaving and where to, are here right now," that took all the officers by surprise as they forgot about Colonel Williams and Brigadier Amadeus.

"This is getting out of hand," Luther gritted his teeth and glared at Chester.

"No, it's not. We need to figure out what exactly is going on," Twain frowned.

"Let's not forget that this only a possibility. The main suspect is still Commander Anderson," Canady rested his chin on his hand.

"How do you propose to find this traitor? If it's one of us, Phillips just blew his plan over – he would be more cautious now," Samson was still calm.

"We look for someone who has everything to gain and nothing to lose," Phillips shrugged.

* * *

"Is that the best they could do?" Dum Dum smirked and smacked the last soldier.

"You'll jinx us…" Cap muttered, remembering the experience.

"Okay, let's go get Barnes and then help-" Jones started, but was interrupted by lights being turned towards them. They actually had to cover their eyes from the brightness.

"l'enfer?" Dernier muttered as a voice echoed all around them.

"Surrender!" for a change, the enemy spoke English.

"Bite me…" Dugan frowned as their eyes got used to the light and they saw the many soldier.

"Oh boy…" Rogers locked his jaw as they went back-to-back.

" _Sorry Bucky…_ " the Super Soldier said to himself as he stared down the enemy.

* * *

"It's this door," Peggy stopped and eyed the said door.

"Should we knock?" Monty raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," Jim smirked and kicked he door open as the Brits had their weapons ready.

"What the-?" Falsworth blinked a few times before lowering his arm.

"I… I don't understand…" Carter looked around the room.

"Maybe you got the wrong one?" Morita walked deeper in.

"No, it's defiantly this one," the Agent said, motioning to the chains on the wall and monitors.

"If he's not here, where is he?" the male Brit turned to his friends as they shared a look of worry.

* * *

"Aw hell…" Bucky muttered and held his head as he shakily stood up.

"What hit me?" he frowned as pain went through his body like electricity.

"W…Who… there?" a weak voice spoke as James quickly turned to his left, and took a sharp breath.

"No way…" his heart skipped a beat as he saw the horror before him.

"Es scheint, wir haben einen Gast," as he heard the words, breathing became hard and his vision was getting blurry. His limbs felt numb and Barnes thought he might collapse right there and then.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **l'enfer?** \- The hell?

 **Es scheint, wir haben einen Gast** \- It seems we have a guest

 **Well, things are getting heated :P Stay tune for next time ^^ I do hope you liked it and if you did, review =3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wee... next one! Ugh, I think I'll make Sundays a 'no post day...' I kind of need a day to just... meh, and I'm sort of running a thin line between the actual posts and my writing speed.**

 **Guest: There will be some of it here, I think in a way you thought, but later on again yes. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it so much ^^**

 **Anyway... Read and enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.29 Revelation**_

"You ready?" Dugan smirked and stared at the enemy surrounding them.

"Cap still seems out of it," Jones looked from left to right.

"I'm fine…" Rogers clenched his fists and brought his shield up.

"*Who wants to go first?*" Dernier glanced back at them quickly.

"Leaders lead right?" Timothy licked his lips.

"Yes they do," Steve had to smile before taking the shield and hurling it with great speed at the enemy. It bounced between four of the soldiers and knocked them out.

"And we follow!" Gabe took a round sphere and threw it on the ground. When it hit, the sphere exploded and surrounded the Howlers in a thick smoke screen.

It was only about then that the enemy started attacking, since everything happened so fast. But they didn't even really know where to aim, so they blindly shot into the smoke.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Monty hissed, fighting the urge to kick something.

"Calm down… we'll find him," Peggy wasn't as confidant as she sounded.

"Yeah, but we don't exactly have all the time in the world, and this place is pretty big," Jim let out a sigh and looked around the room again.

"It doesn't even seem like they had anyone here recently… Maybe he's dead?" Morita added when the two Brits kept silent.

"He isn't dead!" Falsworth was beyond frustrated as he almost shouted.

"…I'm sorry… I just-" he quickly added, biting his lip.

"No it's fine… But the Corporal is right – we don't have enough time to look everywhere," Carter spoke as the trio left the room and went to the hall.

"Maybe we don't have to," the medic muttered as he saw one of the enemy soldiers move.

"You think they know where he is?" the Brit's asked in unity as the third man kneeled down.

"Wouldn't hurt to try right?" taking him by the shoulders, Jim shook the enemy soldier until he was conscious.

* * *

"Don't we all share that quality?" Luther raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but some more than others," Phillips frowned slightly.

"It's not necessary that he'll be cautious - he might get nervous," Samson added, letting out a breath.

"This is getting us nowhere…" Canady closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why such a rush?" Twain sounded suspicious as he looked over.

"Because we shouldn't be pointing fingers! That's what the enemy wants – you running around without your heads and being too worried about those around you to worry about them," Canady frowned and he raised his voice.

"What was that there?" Samson suddenly said, looking in surprise.

"What?" Canady was slightly shocked by the question.

"You said 'you' not 'we'… You weren't counting yourself?" Twain seemed to have caught it as well.

"R-Ridiculous! You're accusing me because I said something wrong? That's madness!" Canady jumped to his feet and glared at the officers.

"…We never said we're accusing you," Phillips calmly stood up.

* * *

"Mein Gott ... Ist es das, Sergeant Barnes?" the voice cracked slightly as Bucky opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking at what was before him.

There was a table – the same one he was strapped to – with two lab coats standing near with all sorts of equipment while a small screen showed Arnim Zola's face. The place was barely lit, but the screen provided enough light to see most of it.

"Sergeant Barnes? Der Einzige bisher Überlebende?" one of the lab coats muttered and turned to the sniper, whose world was spinning. It felt too much like back then. Only there was someone else strapped to the table and it made him feel even more sick, seeing it from a different view. He fought the urge to throw up right there and then.

"Bar…nes?" a weak voice managed to get him back to reality. The man on the table probably didn't even know what was happening, but heard a familiar name and hung on it.

"No… not again. Never again!" Bucky shook his head before taking aim and shooting.

* * *

"Dernier?" Dugan asked as the said male opened his backpack and took out a small device.

"Got it," Frenchie smirked and held the object in his hand.

"You've gotto be kidding me…" Jones looked in disbelieve at the joy buzzer he held.

"Stark gave you a toy?" Steve asked, hiding back into the fog.

"Close," Jacques chuckled before pressing the buzzer and releasing an electromagnetic pulse, frying everything around them, including the pulse cannons the enemy had.

"Well I'll be…" Gabe blinked a few times, seeing the effects of the device.

"C'mon, let's move. They won't fall for the same trick twice," Dum Dum was already out of the fog and shooting at the stunned soldiers before the others joined in.

It didn't take too long, as the Nazi men were too surprised by the sudden EMP, to take care of the enemy and got away with light bruises and a few cuts.

"Okay, split up: Jacques, Jones go to the rescue team. Dugan you're with me on finding Bucky," Rogers quickly dealt out orders as the Howlers nodded.

* * *

"How can none of them know?" Morita sighed and released the fourth man they've knocked back to consciousness to ask about where Anderson was.

"Maybe we should just go blow this place up…" Monty had a finger on his chin.

"We have no idea how far they've evacuated the camp," Peggy didn't really protest, she just reminded them that there is still something to do.

"I think we're clear," Jim said, looking out one of the windows and saw all the fleeing people.

"Well, if they're about done, we should finish up here as well," Falsworth nodded.

"Right. Where's the control room? These guys usually have self-destruct switches," the medic turned to the Brits, who were clearly thinking of where to go.

"I believe it's further down here… next left and up the stairs," Carter muttered as the two males looked at her with awe.

"What?" she blinked quickly, slightly red from the look they were giving her.

"No it's just… you're really awesome you know that?" they smiled as she looked to the side, muttered a 'Let's go' before the trio went off.

* * *

"Canady?" Luther looked in shock and disbelieve as the other officers slowly got up.

"You're wrong," Canady spoke though gritted teeth as he watched them.

"Then why are you so upset?" Twain already had a hand on his gun.

"I am not," it was forced, they all knew that.

"Let's just be calm about this…" Samson put his hands in the air.

"You're the mole?" Luther was still unable to fully understand what was happening as he looked up at a man he called friend with betrayed eyes.

"No, I'm not. If you'd just listen-" he was cut off by Phillips.

"It makes sense – you, from the beginning, wanted to disband the Commandos because they were getting in your way. But you never really knew what the plan was since they always improvised on their own. And now you were the only one still confidant that Anderson is the traitor," Chester aimed his gun at the traitor, glaring at him as Twain followed suit.

"Tch, it was bound to happen," Canady hissed, moved quickly and taking the gun Luther had in his belt. Because the man was still stunned, he couldn't react.

"Hail HYDRA!" Canady called, putting the gun to his temple and pulling the trigger.

* * *

Bucky first fired a few shots at the screen where Zola's face was before shooting down the two lab coats before either could even move.

"Oh God…" Barnes whispered to himself as he quickly came over to the table.

"Barnes?" the voice was stronger now, as the man finally saw a face he knew.

"Yeah, it's me… C'mon, let's get you out of here…" the sniper quickly tore off the straps and wires before putting the man's hand over his shoulder and carrying him away.

"You... came…?" he couldn't even walk as his feet dragged at the ground.

"Of course we did… You know damn well we never leave a brother behind," James managed a smile as Anderson looked like he might fall asleep.

"They… they…" Adam started as the two continued to walk.

"Save it okay? We'll get you out and then you can talk," Buck was just barely holding on himself. This place brought back way too many memories – some he apparently didn't remember at first. But this wasn't about him - it was about Adam, and he needed to get out of here.

* * *

"Well, they were definitely here…" Jones nodded as he saw the unmoving forms of the HYDRA men.

"Where are they now?" Dernier turned around, looking down the hall.

"Beats me… Or maybe they went to finish the job," Gabe looked out the window.

"You mean make this go boom?" Frenchie waved his hands in the air.

"Yeah, and that means we better get out of here," the two quickly made sure their teammates really weren't anywhere near before making a B-line for the exit.

* * *

"Here, this is the place," Peggy opened the door to the control room.

"You really are something," Morita smirked and rushed in, towards the controls.

"How much time can you get us?" Monty asked, keeping an eye out.

"Seven minutes," both Carter and Jim called as the started flipping the switches.

"Then we better move and tell the others," when everything was done, the trio quickly made their way out of the room and down the hall to where the exit was.

* * *

"Where did he land?" Dugan asked as he looked around the place where Bucky 'supposedly' landed.

"I'm not too sure… it happened so fast," Steve muttered, turning over some of the wreckage.

"Think it flung him into a wall or something?" Dum Dum scratched the back of his head.

"…Maybe…" the two shared a look of how likely it was Barnes survived that.

"Then it would have been around here…" Rogers moved further down, where a building was already half destroyed and noticed a hole.

* * *

"We're almost out pal, just hold on," Bucky spoke to Anderson as they reached the door.

"They… you don't… understand…" Adam whispered as James opened the door.

"Look, we're out. You can... calm... down..." Buck's voice drifted off as he could finally fully see his friend and stood frozen for a few seconds.

"What have they done to you?" the sniper whispered, seeing the rough, almost scaly skin, sharp fingers and broken legs.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **Mein Gott ... Ist es das, Sergeant Barnes?** \- My God... Is that Sergeant Barnes?

 **Der Einzige bisher Überlebende?** \- The only survivor so far?

 **Well... I didn't really know how this would turn out and I was finishing this one at around 1 in the morning, so sorry if it sounds just down right bizarre, but I'll make it work somehow... I hope xD**

 **Hope you liked it, and if you did, do review :3 I'll see you next time :P**


	30. Chapter 30

**And now were here... Wow, came a long way huh? :P I so love all of you that keep on reading this story! You're the best! And like I said before, Sundays are now a 'no post day' for me, so next one comes Monday. Sorry about that =X**

 **Nothing's changed... Read and enjoy - This time I gave, what I think you all want to know the most, at the start...**

* * *

 _ **Ch.30 Death**_

"Barnes…" Adam whispered, voice choked as he looked with pleading eyes.

"Kill… me…" he added, eyes already glassed over.

"W-What? No! I'm not-" Bucky wasn't even sure if what was happening was real.

"Please… I can't… stand the pain…" Anderson was begging as he took hold of Buck's arm.

"Look, we can fix this! Y-You – You're gonna be fine," James was shaking as he watched his friend. This was only a shadow of who he used to be; they've broken the brother in arms. But he still didn't want to kill him. There's always hope right?

"Please Barnes… I don't… want to live… like this…" both of them were now shaking as tears slipped from their eyes, one begging the other in shock.

"Please!" it was a final plea, one of utter despair and defeat. It struck something inside the sniper - this was him as well. Begging to die...

"…I'm so sorry," closing his eyes; the sniper took out his gun and aimed it at his friend. "This is gonna be fast, promise," he assured, more himself than Adam, before pulling the trigger. He knew the pain, knew the desire to die... and the pleading look told him Adam understood that as well.

* * *

"Bucky!" Steve called as he stepped through the hole. The only source of light was the hole and an open door as the sun was starting to rise.

"Jimmy!" Dugan called, smiling as he saw two silhouettes from the door.

"Hey, are you-" Rogers would have continued, if they hadn't heard a gunshot and saw one of the two bodied almost drop, if the other hadn't grabbed him.

"Buck!" "Jimmy!" the two giants yelled and rushed over, where the two people were kneeling.

"What the-" Dum Dum stopped in his tracks when he saw Barnes holding the body of Anderson, as the bullet wound on his head leaked blood.

"Bucky what happened?" Cap quickly got on his knee, put a hand on his friend's shoulder and looked from the dead man to the sniper.

"I – I… He wanted to die…" James managed to say, jaw locked and hand trembling.

"What? T-That's Adam?" Timothy swallowed hard, seeing the inhuman form.

"They – They turned him. Experiment on him. I – I just-" he was on the verge of a complete breakdown and the other Commandos knew that.

* * *

"Wrong way!" Frenchie yelled as he dashed from a corner, followed by a group of soldier.

"Damn it, where's the exit?!" Jones panicked and turned around when Jacques caught up to him.

"*I don't know, but not that way!*" the two used up all their ammo already, and there was hardly any time to make some bombs, so they called for a 'tactical retreat'.

"I swear, the bodies were this way!" Jones said as the two made a quick turn to avoid the bullets.

"*Well you were wrong!*" Dernier was panting as they continued running.

"Wait! That's what's left of our truck!" the com. specialist backtracked to a window.

"*That mean's the exit is near here,*" the Frenchman sounded relived.

"Yeah, let's go!" the shouts of the enemy weren't too far behind and the duo planned to lose them.

* * *

"This way!" Peggy called as the two Commandos wanted to turn.

"It's quicker here," she added and knocked down a door that lead to some stairs.

They've met some more enemies, but they were either fleeing or killed quickly. The alarms were ringing and red light flashing as the trio rushed down.

"Hope the others are fine…" Jim muttered as he skipped over the stairs.

"Hope they found Adam…" Monty mumbled, tuning sharply on a corner.

"Don't hope – believe," Carter had to shot the lock on the last door.

"*Halt!*" another batch of HYDRA men showed up and the three were already in no mood to deal with them. So they each took a grenade from their persona, pulled the pin and threw it, while running to the right, where the exit was supposed to be. It was then that they ran into their back up.

"Peggy?!" "Jones!" "Monty?" "Dernier!" "Jim!"

They smiled as they greeted each other, before quickly shaking it off and remembering this place was going to go boom. Hesitating, they didn't want to leave the rest of their team, but when the first explosion went off, they didn't have a choice but to get out. They believed the others were fine.

* * *

"Bucky, listen to me," Steve put a hand on each shoulder of his friend and looked him in the eyes.

"You couldn't have done anything. What you did do, was the best for him," Barnes was hyperventilating, looking at nothing. The two realized that it wasn't all just because of what he did. He was clearly thinking of something else, some _time_ else. And in his mind, the sniper was, as he repeated the same chant in his head over and over again, trying to keep sane.

"We're gonna have to carry him Cap…" Dugan came closer, looking down at the two.

"I know…" Rogers put Buck's arm around his shoulder as Dum Dum did the same with the other one.

"If the others did their job, we better hurry it up," the Super Soldier added as the trio was prepared to move. It wasn't hard to carry the sniper, as it was like he was asleep.

"What about Adam? Shouldn't we…" Timothy drifted off, looking back at the unmoving body.

"…I doubt he would have wanted anyone to see him like that…" Captain America sounded grim as he closed his eyes, trying to shove away what happened.

"This is wrong…" the transport specialist whispered as they started moving. They had taken the Commanders god tags - to have something to bury.

"I know… and I wish we had more time… But we **will** make them pay," he just wanted to go out on a rampage like before, but wasn't about to leave his best friend like that.

"The others won't take this too well…" Dugan added before an explosion made them speed up.

* * *

"Where are they?" Peggy asked when she and the others were at the entrance as the watched the factory go up in flames. The prisoners were out as well, but they kept to themselves for now.

"They'll be here…" Dernier assured everyone, including himself. Steve's usually late right?

"They're probably just taking care of Anderson… God knows what happened to him," Morita swallowed hard as he tried to think about it, before shaking his head.

"…Should I call base for an extraction?" Jones asked, hoping to change the subject but it didn't really work as no one turned their gaze away from the inferno.

"Yes, it would be best… We can't exactly walk from here back to camp…" Monty made it sound like they would be leaving the rest of their friends here.

"Not to mention we need to get these people away," Carter put one hand into the other, silently praying that the others were all alright and already outside of this fire.

"Right…" Jones decided it would be best to just see how this all works out.

As the com. specialist got the line back on and called for a ride home, the Howlers slowly began to lose hope that the others made it. It has been almost 3 minutes since the whole thing went ablaze and no normal person could have survived that. They never really let their hopes up too much, and somehow, they were glad, as it all seemed to be coming crashing down.

That was, until they saw, what looked like one giant shadow, moving towards them. At first quick glance, one could mistake it for a HYDRA soldier wearing the pulse cannon, but as the shadow come closer, it became more recognizable. They could see the two giants supporting their sniper as the trio slowly but surely made their way to where the entrance was.

"Cap! Bucky! Dugan!" the Howlers called their names, as two of the three looked up, smiling and showing relief while the third one seemed to be asleep.

"You made it!" Jim almost collapsed from relief as he saw them.

"What happened?" Falsworth made his way to them, aiming to help.

"Did you find Anderson?" Carter bit her lip as she looked at the three.

* * *

Just as Steve was about to answer, a shout of 'Nein!' was heard and a single Nazi soldier stepped out of the fire, already burned but still held the gun in his hand. Taking everyone by surprise and disbelieve, the enemy took aim and fired it directly at the trio, who still had their backs turned to the soldier.

Monty, being the closest, knew Dum Dum and Cap wouldn't be able to evade that shot with Bucky on their shoulders, so he did the only reasonable thing any other man would – he jumped behind them, taking the bullet straight in the chest, as some watched in horror while Peggy pulled out her own gun and shot the Nazi a few dozen times.

"Monty!" the Howlers called, Morita already by his side and tending to the injury as best he could.

"Ha-ha… You sound… worried," the Brit tried to keep a smiling face, but was failing miserably, as he choked on his own blood.

"Jim, how is he?" Rogers left Barnes with Dugan, who stood and kept the sniper from falling.

"Bad… really bad… I don't have the equipment to deal with this sort of shot," the medic's hands were already covered in blood as he kept the pressure on the wound.

"I can get the bullet out, but at this rate, he'll bleed out before extraction arrives…" he looked up at the stunned teammates.

"What can we do to help?" Frenchie was standing near them, fearing the worst.

"I already requested immediate extraction and told them Monty's down. They said they'll be here in about 12 minutes," Gabe took off the head gear.

* * *

"Did you… get the…bastard?" Falsworth managed to ask, blood already in his mouth.

"Yes… I filled him with bullets," Peggy kneeled down and took hold of the Brit's hand.

"You need so be quiet and lie still or you'll make things worse!" the medic was slightly panicked as he took out bandages from his backpack while Steve kept the pressure on the wound.

"This will hurt… a lot," Jim looked at the tactics specialist as he held a bottle and the bandages.

The only answer, as he wasn't allowed to speak, was a weak nod, before Morita poured the disinfectant on to the wound, and a muffled scream escaped the Brit.

"Okay, that was the easy part… Now comes the painful one…" taking a scalpel, Jim swallowed before digging into the flesh of his teammate and wedging out the bullet. As you'd expect, screaming was inevitable, but Falsworth tried his best to keep it as quiet as he could.

"You still with us?" Jacques was starting to panic, seeing the closing eyes of his friend.

"Think… so…" it was weak, but all they needed as they could hear the engines of a truck coming their way fast. That gave them hope, as when the truck arrived, medics rushed out, put Monty on a stretcher while keeping the pressure and carefully loaded him on the truck.

"Go! Take care of him. We'll wait," Steve answered the unasked question as the medics looked at the Commandos, before nodding back and rushing away and back to camp.

"What about Jimmy?" Dugan asked as the said man started moving slightly.

"He's probably shaken… some sleep, coffee and peace should make him feel better," Steve didn't know what to do anymore... All that's happened today, all of them are pretty shaken up... And Bucky always has this... phase where he's just some echo.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this one! Tell what you think of the whole thing and I do hope you liked it. If you did, feel free to review and I'll see you next time ^^**


	31. Chapter 31

**And here we go again :P This is probably the sades section (I mean the whole from ch 25-until this is over) in my own story. There's something coming up that you all know and well...**

 **I still only own the grammar mistakes. Read, review and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.31 Victims**_

"E…Excuse me…" a boy shakily came closer to the Commandos after the medics left.

"Yes?" Steve smiled and turned to him, getting on one knee.

"T…Thank you… For saving us…" the boy uttered. The Howlers noticed he had a German accent and that put them in even greater disbelieve of what was happening in these camps.

"It was no problem," Rogers nodded and saw the child was already crying.

"Where are your parents?" he risked asking, and when he saw the shaking head, guilt pinged in his chest. Hesitating only for a second, Cap moved a bit forward and hugged the boy.

"Shhh… it's going to be alright," the Super Soldier whispered as the child started sobbing.

"T-T-They w-wanted - for us t-to all o-obey… T-To accept what - was happening… t-those who d-didn't w-were - put here…" the boy tried to explain thought his crying, but kept sniffing and sobbing.

"You stood up for something… That's good. You should never bow before men like that even if there will always be someone like that," Captain America held him tight and rocked the boy gently.

There were onlookers, but none found it strange or disturbing. In fact, the others were smiling and crying at the same time as the realized that they were finally free.

"…I can't believe this…" Dugan whispered as the other Commandos left the two some privacy.

"Forcing their own people into this hell because they didn't agree?" Gabe shook his head.

"This is happening all over Europe…" Jacques muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

It didn't take long before more of the former captives came closer, thanking with tears in their eyes, bowing, blessing and hugging their saviors. The Commandos never really realized what their work meant to others. Sure, they were saving lives, freeing people and all that. But actually seeing and feeling this? It was a whole different experience. And for a bit, it made them forget about their own sorrow and loss as the civilians thanked everyone they could.

* * *

"Well, looks like our ride is here," Dugan managed a smile as five trucks arrived. It took a bit longer than they were told, but they didn't mind the wait.

"Look, you can go home now," Steve was still with the boy.

"Thank you!" with one last tight hug, the boy was put on the first truck. He apparently had some family left, back in Germany, which would take him.

"I wish Buck, Jim and Monty could have seen that…" Dum Dum locked his jaw as the last batch of the prisoners was boarded on a truck and driven away.

"Yeah… we better tell them when we can," Gabe looked at the last truck – their own ride.

"Any word about Falsworth?" Frenchie asked as they came to the driver, who seemed to be Castle.

"They've already started the operation, but have no idea if he'll make it," Castle answered.

"And… Colonel Phillips and General Samson want to talk to you when you get back," he added when the Howlers were on the truck before the drive started.

* * *

" _*Have there been any changes with the subject?*" Zola's voice came from his left._

" _*None… remarkable… it's accepting this one's cells perfectly,*" another man said in awe as he looked over the chart he held._

" _Sergeant Barnes… what makes you so special?" it was pure curiosity and astonishment as Arnim looked down at the said man, who was barely able to see or hear anything. He was barely conscious anyway, as they just finished with one of the electric shocks._

 _On his head was a helmet of sorts. It covered his left eye and right cheek as well as his whole back head. There were wires connecting it and some machine._

" _*It would seem the electrical surge does not activate the serum any sooner…*" another one added, checking a small screen behind Bucky._

" _*But still… To have no side effects so far is beyond what we expected… especially from enemy soldiers that were captured,*" the second lab coat muttered._

" _*Everything is on record yes?*" Zola never took his eyes of the prisoner._

" _*Yes sir. If this succeeds, we will be able to repeat the process.*"_

" _*Good… we're done for now, put him to sleep,*" at that Arnim looked away as Barnes felt a needle pierce his neck for the millionths time as everything turned to back_

* * *

He woke holding the scream for 'no' and instead taking a sharp breath. Panic fallowed a second late, as he found out he was lying on something hard and cold. He couldn't - or more - wouldn't move and only remembered what happened when he heard a familiar voice.

"Buck, hey, hey, you're fine," Steve's voice and face was the first thing the sniper noticed and it immediately made him more relaxed as he let out a deep breath.

"W-Where are we?" his voice was stuck, slightly dry as he slowly sat up before freezing again.

"Steve your hands! They're-" he saw how bloody they were and panic rose again.

"Don't worry," Dugan's voice said and calmed down the sniper as the others started fading from the background and coming into his full line of vision. But Bucky quickly saw two were missing.

"Where are-?" he looked from left to right, but couldn't find the medic or tactics specialist.

"…They're already back at base…" Gabe sounded grim as he looked at the ground.

"What happened?" seeing the frustrated, sad and grim faces of his friends, Barnes was the only that had no idea what happened. The last thing he remembers, that wasn't a dream, was Cap and Dum Dum arriving and saying something. So, they told him what happened.

* * *

"Oh God…" Bucky covered his face with his hands when everything was explained.

"They're still not sure if he'll make it…" Dernier knew it wouldn't help, but it had to be said.

"What about the prisoners?" his voice was half muffled as James kept his hands on his face.

"They're being taken to a safe place. They were all very grateful for freeing them," Jones managed a tight smile as he fiddled with his headgear.

"This is going to be one hell of a report…" Rogers let out a sigh and leaned his head on the truck.

"Captain," Peggy spoke up, but kept her gaze on the ground.

"May I write this report?" she looked up, unsure herself but determine to do so.

"Peggy…" Cap looked surprised at her request.

"Please… I believe I am most suited this time…" they all understood it went deeper than just because she was woman – of course it went! But they had no idea what it was really about.

"If you really want to…" the Super Soldier really didn't see a reason not to let her do it.

"Thank you," she sounded relived and grateful as she let out a breath.

* * *

"So, Ji-Bucky, how do you feel?" Dugan figured it would be best to not joke around right now.

"Lightheaded… but otherwise fine," James answered, his head against the wall of the truck. And like always he was lying. He didn't even know if what he saw was a memory or a dream, but he defiantly didn't remember that the first time around.

"Wonder what the higher ups want from us this time…" Jones said halfheartedly.

"Probably nothing good… Every time they call us, it's something bad," Bucky muttered.

"Maybe it's different this time?" Frenchie shrugged.

"I honestly doubt that…" Timothy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"They probably want to give out thanks, ask what happened… You know – same old same old…" Gabe sighed and put his headgear away. There was a tense silence after that.

"…You're not gonna ask?" Bucky asked quietly as everyone knew what he meant. They had been trying to avoid the subject as a whole since he woke up.

"If you don't feel up to it, we won't force you…" Steve tried to look him in the eyes, but the sniper kept looking away, not sure himself what to do.

"You need it for the report right?" Barnes smiled sadly and gave a knowing look as Carter nodded, albeit hesitatingly, feeling guilty that he'll talk now.

* * *

"I… I found Adam strapped to a table with doctors - no mad scientists, working above him with… all sorts of things," as he started, he leaned with his arms on his legs, head low and hands fiddling with each other. He had the attention of every person in the back.

"And there was Zola… sort of. He was probably telling them what to do through a screen communicator or something… They saw me, but I took the first move and killed them… Then I went to get Anderson, but I had no idea what was done to him… at least 'till I got out the building…" he paused for a few seconds, swallowing and taking a deep breath.

"It was horrible… Cap and Dugan saw him – they know what I mean…" the two giants shared a look, clenching their fists as they recalled what was done.

"But before they came… when Adam saw what they did… He- he begged me to kill him so… I did…" the last part was forced out, voice low, weak and choked. Looks of shock, surprise and despair were shared amongst the group as they quickly understood why.

"I shot… a brother-in-arms… because there was no better option…" he added thought gritted teeth, eyes shut close to keep the liquid in and hands shaking.

"You gave him mercy… there is no way of knowing if he would have survived much longer," Peggy managed to speak first, trying to sympathies with the sniper.

"Yeah… that's what I tell myself…" sitting straight back up, they could see his strained face.

* * *

"We're here lads," Castle stopped the truck and said from the front.

"Hey, Leo… You have any ideas what Phillips wants?" Timothy asked as the Commandos got off the truck and stretched a bit from the long ride and day.

"…All I can say is that you want to be ready for anything…" his voice was grim and jaw locked.

"…Right, thanks," Steve swallowed before the Howlers started moving. It was at that point they knew that it was something, very, very bad, and seeing how their day was going, they thought they couldn't be knocked to the ground any more. They were wrong.

"Carter," Castle quietly called as the woman passed him.

"Yes?" she turned, anxious about everything.

"…I'm sorry about Adam… I know you two were close…" Leo muttered, unable to face her.

"T-Thank you… but we were always friends… since the day we met here," Peggy smiled tightly before taking a deep breath and quickly catching up with the boys.

"What the hell is this?" none of the Commandos could believe what they were seeing. Canady's body was still on the ground, blood all around as Phillips and Samson stood on the side.

"A lot happened while you were gone…" Samson turned to their stunned faces.

"Brigadier Canady has been a HYDRA double agent," Chester explained in short, but it was enough.

* * *

 **And that's it for now. There is a reference or more e... something from 'The Avengers' (1st one). Did you find it? :P**

 **Hope you liked it and if you did, feel free to review. Until next time o/**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I was um... grounded... so yeah. Sorry again! Oh yeah, I added a picture for the story. And no, I don't own it =x**

 **Nothing belongs to me (Adam used to and I guess Castles does) except the grammar mistakes. Read, review and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.32 Sorrow**_

"How are they handling it?" Samson asked as he and the other officers sat in the now clean meeting room. It has been about an hour since everything was explained to the Commandos. They didn't take all too well either.

"Worse than I expected…" Phillips answered, frowning in frustration.

"It's likely due to the fact they lost a close friend… Commander Anderson," Twain sighed.

"Not to mention their teammate, Lieutenant Falsworth was shot. Luckily they have stabilized him," Twain added, letting out a calming breath.

"Yes… they received a heavy blow," Luther was still shaken that his friend was HYDRA.

"Not only them… All of our men are rattled by what happened. They probably don't trust us as much anymore… and we can't blame them," Twain shook his head.

"They're all dealing with it in their own way it seems…" Samson leaned back on his chair.

"Good for us, the Mayson and his crew didn't take any records. Aside from the men which were brought back after the crash, they haven't filmed anything," Twain actually had some good news.

* * *

"I should have been more prepared," Steve hissed at himself, punching the bag in front of him.

"I should have expected the Nazi would have something like that," he gritted his teeth, punching faster and with more power.

" _You can't keep making these stupid ass decisions!"_ Bucky's words came back to him as Rogers let out his anger on the poor bag.

"If I hadn't lost it back there and lead everything like I was supposed to," he frowned, increasing the power of the punch even more.

"Monty wouldn't have been shot. And Anderson… if we had come sooner-" he stopped himself and realized something.

"Bucky… were they trying to do that to him?" for a few seconds he froze.

"Damn it!" yelling, and putting all his strength into one hit, he knocked the bag off its handle.

"I can't let it happen again… I **won't** let anyone else be taken…" he swore to himself, eyes burning with anger and hatred as he hung another bag.

* * *

" _I could have turned out like that… So why didn't I?_ " Bucky asked himself, standing under the shower.

" _And what was with the helmet? Did they really use that?"_ he let the water rain down on him, head leaned against the wall and jaw locked.

" _Why didn't I remember that at first?"_ closing his eyes, he looked up.

" _God I'm so freaking scared… Yes there, I admit it! I'm scared!"_ he yelled in his mind, biting his lip.

" _Is that what happened to the others? Those who died?"_ he looked at himself, as if expecting a change to accrue just because he was thinking about it.

" _What makes you so special?"_ Zola's words haunted him as he himself had no idea.

" _What would the others think if they ever found out?"_ Barnes swallowed hard, slightly shaking from the thought. He couldn't think like that. They're not going to leave him.

" _Cool it Buck… deep breaths,"_ he told himself before cursing.

"Sargent. James Barnes. 32557038."

* * *

"The others… they're not here…" Dernier muttered, covered in his blanket and sitting on his bed.

"Yeah… they said they needed a breather," Jones answered, sitting at the table, head leaned back.

"I'm guessing we have some time off then…" they both knew it wasn't a question.

"I wonder what they'll think about this in the future…" Gabe changed the subject, sort of.

"They'll know what happened…" Frenchie wasn't sure who he wanted to assure.

"Yeah I can imagine that… They'll think it was black and white too huh?" a bitter smile escaped him.

"But we'll know better," Jacques relaxed a bit in his covers.

"We won't live to a 100 man," the com. specialist shook his head but smiled.

"And we have to win the war first," unintentionally the Frenchman killed the mood.

"You know… I wanna live though this hell… So I can tell others what it was really like. Being there doing that. It's way different than what they might say…"

"Agreed… but if you do go. If you do die, you wouldn't want to die for nothing no?"

"Hell no. If I go down, I'm takin' a few dozen HYDRA and Nazi bastards with me."

* * *

"I never signed up for this hell…" Dugan muttered, drowning the bottle of booze as he sat in the back of a truck. It's the one usually used by the Commandos and Anderson.

"God, Ana was right… This war's gonna kill me…" he finished the bottle and threw it aside, looking at the sky that was cloudy and dark, despite it being afternoon.

"It's the team ain't it? If I wouldn't be on it, I wouldn't be neck deep in this hell…" a humorless chuckle escaped him as he opened another bottle.

"But I can't leave… these guys… they're my only friends here…" frowning, he looked down at the bottle, debating whether or not to drink it, before sighing and setting it aside. He had already had three and didn't feel anything, so he doubted another would change it.

"Hey did you hear? The Howling Commandos are so messed up after they got back from their last mission," some of the other soldiers walked by, not noticing the half-drunk-man. They were laughing, apparently not caring for what happened not too long ago.

"Yeah. Heard it was all 'cause they saw some concentration camp and a fried die. What a joke," there were about 15 of them, walking, laughing, mocking and it pissed the giant off.

"I know right? And they're supposed to be this 'top rank team'" another wave of laugher.

* * *

" _Lieutenant?" General Samson asked and entered the barrack._

" _Sir," Monty was sitting up in the bed, still in pain as he did his best salute._

" _At ease… How do you feel?" the two were alone as the General sat down near him._

" _I've been worse sir," the Brit tried to be funny, but didn't exactly work._

" _Oh? This seems pretty bad," Samson glanced at him._

" _Nothing I can't handle," he managed a painful smile._

" _Right…" the General's tone suddenly turned dark and grim as he looked at the ground._

" _I'm afraid… you won't be much help here."_

" _W-What?" it took a few seconds for Falsworth to understand what was said._

" _You're in no condition to work in the field, so we're sending you back home. At least until you're in a better condition," Samson looked up at him with pity._

" _But sir! I – I can still – I can lead the team. I can make plans," the protesting only made his body feel more pain, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to leave him team – his friends – here alone._

" _I'm sorry son, but that's what we decided," and with that, the General stood up, carefully patted the Commando on the shoulder before leaving._

* * *

"C'mon Monty… the gang's worried about ya…" Morita whispered, sitting on a stole near the bed in the medical wing where the tactics specialist was sleeping.

"We really need you up… you ain't helping with the fact we lost Adam…" locking his jaw and silently cursing himself, Jim never took his eyes of his friend.

"Corporal Morita?" a voice came, and the Commando knew it was one of the medics – Lily Murdock.

"Yes?" he turned, doing his best to hide the exhaustion and anxiety.

"I… I came to check on you… You haven't left the Lieutenants side since he came here…" she mumbled, shy and excited to meet one of the Howlers.

"Oh… I'm fine. You don't have to worry," he smiled in assurance.

"Um… if you say so… I um… I brought you something to eat," Lily shakily took out a paper bag and put on a table near her.

"Thank you. I'll get right to that," the medic chuckled slightly as she blushed.

"I – I hope you enjoy. And that you friend gets better soon," she smiled before quickly leaving.

* * *

"Peggy!" Howard called as he rushed towards the Agent. She came down to his lab on the order of Colonel Phillips. Said Howard wanted to tell her something…

"Mister Stark," she greeted as the man almost tripped over a shield. Luckily, they were alone.

"I… um I heard what happened… I'm sorry," he looked at her apologetically as she needed a second.

"Ah t-thank you," Carter cleared her throat.

"How… are you?" he wasn't really good at consulting people, but he tried.

"Fine… tired, but otherwise fine… Thank you," she smiled tightly.

"You know… if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here," he used what he thought is the best thing to say to a friend who's down.

"I'm not going to cry," she shook her head and licked her lips.

"I know. I'm just saying – I'm here for you," he hesitated putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you… really," she was starting to choke, but wouldn't break.

"You know, you're really strong… I admire you," Howard said honestly, smiling.

"I appreciate it," she knew now, that Phillips set her up. Sort of. He probably knew what would happen here and saw it would help. And it did.

* * *

Thunder could be heard as lighting flashed in the sky. A few seconds later, rain started pouring down on earth. But hardly anyone cared as the kept doing what they were doing.

Sighing, Steve didn't bother putting up another bag. The fourth one just fell and figured he should calm down. See how the others were. That's when he heard someone shout.

Drying himself, Bucky got into the fresh clothes and boots. He was already feeling better, but it was about time to see the others. As he left the bathroom, he froze at what he saw.

Looking at each other, Gabe and Dernier both knew that they should go find the others. They needed each other right now, even if they knew it or not. It was then they heard yells.

Finishing his meal, Morita sighed and went back to seeing if his friend was any better. It didn't look like it, as Falsworth kept twitching and mumbling something he couldn't hear.

And before anyone knew it, a shout was heard, a punch thrown and figures moving outside the medical wing. It was enough to wake up the sleeping Commando with a frantic look.

* * *

"I dare you to say it again!" as the Howlers rushed to the scene, they were beyond confused.

"The hell old man," one of the Privates hissed as another one held his face, nose bleeding.

"Dugan! What are you doing?!" Steve yelled, seeing his friend go up against 15 men.

"Stay out of it Cap!" Timothy yelled back, just as two came from behind and jumped him.

The fight was attracting a lot of attention, as a circle was created around the Howlers and soldiers. Morita went to check what was happening, helping Monty and setting him on a bed near the exit before the two looked in disbelieve at what was taking place.

"Dugan! This is insane!" Buck yelled as the rain got stronger, thunder louder and lighting brighter.

* * *

 **And cut! Wow, this is getting intense. Wonder what happens? Come next time :P**

 **I do hope you liked it and if you did, leave a review. See you next time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**And here we go again! Did I say I love you all for following, reading and so and so... this story? Because if I didn't (shame on me!) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **It's still the same as far as I know. Read, review, enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.33 Fight**_

"Stop it man!" Jones shouted over the thunder and rain as the ground became muddy.

"Aghhh!" was the only answer, as Dugan threw the two soldiers over his shoulders.

"What did you do?!" Frenchie hissed at the soldiers who were still fighting with the Howlers.

"Nothing!" they yelled back, three of them ganging up on the giant.

"Don't freaking lie!" Dum Dum roared, knocking two to the ground, while the third one got under him and gave a solid punch to his gut.

"Stay here," Morita glanced at Monty, who was about to say something, when the medic glared at him with so much intensity, it looked like he'd kill him.

"Stay. Here." and with a quick nodded, the Brit didn't move as Jim went outside.

* * *

"Damn it Dugan!" Bucky called, rushing in with Steve and restrain the transport specialist.

"Let go of me!" he didn't want to hurt his friends – just the smart ass bastards.

"Not 'till you cool off!" the Brooklyn boys barely held him down without hurting him.

"I can't! The bastards! They were talkin' trash about us!" he hissed, or more cried. The Commandos weren't sure if the giant was really crying or if it was the rain. It was likely both.

"So what?! Let them talk! That's all they can do!" Rogers felt his friend slowly calming down.

"They don't know what we saw! What we heard! Don't. Bother!" Barnes was panting, but kept his hold strong and firm none the less.

The others had stopped charging in when the two Howlers stepped in and were picking each other off the ground, glaring and cursing Dugan. Despite being alone, Timothy still held his ground against the soldiers. But they didn't all fight, and no one was armed – so a good thing for everyone.

"But they… they…" Dum Dum gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, it's fine man…" Gabe joined them when the giant stopped fighting.

* * *

"Let's go back to the barrack. Get some drinks. Talk it out," Jacques came closer.

"Guys anyone hurt?" Jim asked, arriving at where they were.

"I'm fine…" Dum Dum sniffed and nodded, albeit shakily.

"Good… Let's go then," Steve smiled and patted his friend on the back as they aimed to leave and go check with Falsworth. He must be pretty worried about them.

"What kind of a 'Super Soldier' runs away?!" was heard after them, as they froze for a few seconds.

"Ignore them," Cap kept moving as the others shared a look.

"The better question is: Why does he hang out with wimps like that," snickers and laugher followed soon after, as Captain America froze, unmoving and Bucky hissed: "Damn it! Don't do it!" and planned to grab his friend but was too slow.

Rogers was fast like a bullet as he delivered a punch to one of the mocking soldiers that sent him flying into a table and sliding on the ground.

"Oh boy…" Barnes whispered, seeing the pissed off look the Super Soldier had.

"Next," Cap muttered as all hell broke loose and became a free for all.

* * *

Five of the soldiers jumped on Cap, four more getting close and six on standby. But before any other soldier could jump in, the Commandos charged forward. Jones and Frenchie took the four closest, Bucky went to lend a hand to Steve while Dugan and Morita let loose on the six left.

"Blood hell…" Monty watched in horror and disbelieve at what he was seeing. His friends could take down HYDRA bases and squads no problem, but these were 'allies'. They don't want to kill them.

"Jim your five!" the Brit yelled from his place as the said Howler turned just in time to evade the punch directed at his back. With a quick nod of thanks, they continued the smack down.

It was hard, fighting on the muddy ground as rain beat down on them, but the Commandos were field soldiers. They were trained for this, better, stronger and faster than the others, but there was strength in numbers the others had that didn't make it easy. Anyone else watching was being smart and not joining in, and hardly anyone was cheering. That decreased the probability of any of the higher ups hearing the commotion going on outside and checking it out.

"Look kid, I won't wanna hurt ya," the sniper was still sort of trying to calm everyone down.

"Like you could!" the soldier smirked and attacked, but Buck used his momentum to throw him over his shoulder, but another came from behind, kicking him in the knee and making the Howler fall over on his hands.

"Ain't you too old for this?" one asked as two came rushing in, aiming to grab the Frenchman.

"Non du tout!" Dernier smirked and side stepped the attack, but one grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. (Non du tout = Not even close)

"C'm here ya little rats," Dum Dum hissed, grabbed two of the soldiers by the collars and collided their heads together, before dropping them to the ground.

"Dugan, you're back!" Falsworth shouted, but was a bit late as three men jumped on the giant and knocked him down, face first in the mud, as they piled atop him.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?!" Rogers gritted his teeth and delivered an uppercut to someone jaw while kicking another one in the chest.

"You all started it!" one picked himself up, lunged at Steve's legs and knocked him down, hearing a heavy 'thud' as his head hit the ground.

"You won't like how this ends kid," Gabe blocked a punch and twisted the soldiers arm.

"I like our odds!" one came from behind and put his arms under Jones', holding him tight while another one punched him in the stomach.

"You should have backed away!" Morita glared as he elbowed one in the jaw, getting free from the strangle hold he was in.

"Like we'd back away from a little Japanese's bastard!" three ganged up on him, two knocking him down and then keeping him there while one got atop him and started punching. Luckily, Jim threw up his arms and kept many of the blows off body.

* * *

"What in damnations is going on here?!" a voice, louder than their shouts, cut thought their fight as every brawler look up to see the higher ups, as well as Carter and Stark, looking down at them.

The fighting ceased immediately as the soldiers panted and tried to stand up, but no one was actually able to do so. The adrenalin rush they felt was gone and they were dead tired.

"Sir… I can explain," Steve breathed, getting on one knee and looking up.

"I don't need you to explain," Phillips frowned.

"We leave this to you Colonel," Samson said, shaking his head, as he and the others officers left the battle ground, leaving only Chester, Peggy and Howard. The crowd was gone as soon as the higher ups came, as no one wanted to get into trouble.

"Sir, if I may-" one of the other soldiers, who the Howlers recognized was the loudest mouth, spoke but was quickly shut down by the Colonel.

"No you may not. Now get your squad off the ground and into the showers. Colonel Twain will be taking care of you," he glared at the men, who now found strength to scramble to their feet.

"As for you lot…" Phillips let out a breath and shook his head as he turned his eyes to the soldiers who were still lying in the mud, panting and beat up.

"Get up," it wasn't as harsh as they thought, but knew that it was the first of many commandos Chester planned to give out to them.

* * *

The two James', being the smallest and best on their feet, managed to stand up first before heading to help their friends. Bucky went to Steve and offered him a hand while Jim got to Dugan. When the two giants were up, they went to Jones and Dernier, who needed a few seconds more.

"You guys alright?" Monty's worried voice came as they looked at the half open barrack.

"Our pride is kind of in shambles," Barnes tried to joke, but he was too tired.

"Get in," Chester walked over to the medical barrack and motioned with his head.

As the Commandos groaned, hissed, gritted their teeth and held their bruised bodies, Phillips looked over to Peggy and nodded to her: "You too Carter. And you Stark get some sleep."

Looking at Stark and then the Colonel, Peggy stepped quickly and got inside. Howard waited a few seconds, before turning around, sighing and heading to his own barrack.

As the Howlers and Peggy each got in, they saw how bad they actually looked. As it was dark and raining outside, you can't see, but now that they were inside with lights?

"Tell me I don't look as bad as I feel…" Dugan held his jaw and leaned forward.

"You look much worse…" the others answered.

"Not as bad as Jim," Jones motioned to the medic who had a punched lip and swollen left cheek.

"If we're going at that, Rogers has it bad," Morita tried to smile, but it hurt too much.

"I'm a Super Soldier… It'll heal fast," Steve held the back of his head.

"Monty has it worst," Bucky winched and felt his ribs where someone kicked him.

"Are you done?" they still knew Phillips was there, they just wanted to ignore him.

* * *

"Sir, it's my fault," Dum Dum quickly said, looking Chester in the eye.

"I was the one who threw the first punch," he added, looking at the ground.

"But the others were talking smack about us," Frenchie threw in, gritting his teeth from the pain.

"We tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen," Jones moved his arm, but regretted it quickly.

"We got it all over with… but then I lost it…" Steve hung his head in shame.

"It was all our fault… well except Monty and Peggy," Barnes sighed.

"Are you done?" Chester asked again, as if they didn't hear him the first time.

"…Yes sir," they all answered, swallowing hard as the two Brits in the room shared a look of worry.

* * *

"Good, because what you did out there was downright idiotic, reckless, insane, rebellious, embarrassing, ill-behaved and necessary," he sort of lost them with the last part, as they looked up in utter confusion and shock, not sure if they head right.

"Sir?" they all blinked, as if thinking this was someone else.

Sighing, the Colonel moved to the right, opened a box and took out four bottles of whiskey and 9 cups. He set it all down on a table as the others watched in confusion at what was going on.

"I understand what you're going thought… I honestly do," he spoke, filling the glasses.

"I understand why you just had to let loose, but that doesn't make it right. It was needed, yes, but stupid," he filled all of them with one bottle and put it down.

"Now that you've gone on a little rampage, it's about time you let the rest of it out. Just not as violently as the first time around," he took as many cups as he could and handed them to everyone in the barrack without even looking anyone in the eye.

The men and woman just looked from the cup, to the Colonel, to each other and back to the cup. None of this was making much sense, until Chester took his own cup, sat down and took a sip.

"Now then… let's play a game of psychologist," he looked at their even more shocked look.

* * *

 **Didn't expect that did you? I figured they're all just this big goofy, messy family. That means there'll be some boding time!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave a review and see you next time. :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bam, here we go! I suggest you not drink or eat anything half way into the chapter :P Oh, I should also mention I'll be _slowly_ brining this to and end =( So sad really... **

**I still hardly own anything, besides the grammar mistakes. Read, review and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.34 Family**_

"I don't think any of us understand sir…" Steve was first to speak, setting his cup on a night table.

"What's to understand?" Chester raised an eyebrow and took another sip.

"Aren't we um… supposed to be punished or something? Not that I'd want that," Gabe added, looking skeptical, but wanting to drown the drink none the less.

"As far as anyone outside here knows, you are," Chester gave no signs that he was joking.

"Sir, then why am I here?" Peggy asked, looking at her drink.

"Because you need to relax Carter… Even before this, you were working constantly. You're not a machine," the Colonel gave her a look of sympathy.

"And… what about what happened outside?" Dugan was a bit scared to ask.

"We'll discuss that another time… For now, we're getting you though this depression," a silence was around them as no one really knew what to say or do.

"Who wants to go first?" Chester was begging on the inside that they would understand.

"We don't know _where_ to start sir…" Dernier took a sip, biting his lip.

"Anything that's on your mind," there was hope, but the Colonel dared not show it.

"I think this is awkward," Bucky shrugged, drowned his drink and looked at the others.

"That's a start," Phillips smiled as the others couldn't help the chuckle and laughter.

* * *

"So… it can be anything? What you say?" Monty looked at the Colonel.

"Yes," nodding, Phillips was so glad, but kept it all on the inside.

"Can we mix it up a bit?" Dugan had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"How so?" it felt so strange. Like they were children and Chester was their father. But it also felt nice and gave them his warm feeling. Or it might have just been the whiskey.

"If it's a sort of statement like the one Jimmy gave, and if you agree, you drink," he motioned to his own cup before continuing: "and if you don't agree, you save it, but have to give explain why you don't agree."

"I really don't want to drink…" Steve muttered, looking at his cup.

"No one's forcing anyone. If you want, you can. If you don't want, you don't. But then you have to say 'Aye' or 'Nay' or something. So we know where ya stand," Dum Dum shrugged.

"I can take that," Rogers smiled and saw Peggy also putting away her drink.

"Falsworth, you wanna go?" Jones looked at the Brit, who seemed unsure.

"I guess," he swallowed, looked up and took a deep breath.

"I… I'm afraid of being sent home because of my injury. And I don't want that," taking a sip, he saw everyone else, with the exception of Cap and Peg, drink.

"Aye," the two non-drinkers nodded. It might not have been a statement or whatever it has to be for Dugan's rule to count, but they took it as such. No one wanted him gone.

"We were actually thinking about what to do with you… but I honestly doubt they'll be sending you home," Phillips saw the relived sigh and expression the tactics specialist gave.

* * *

"Speaking of home… I miss my folks back home," Jones raised his cup and drank. Five others drank as well and only one 'Aye' was heard.

"Colonel? Bucky? Cap?" the Commandos asked, a bit surprised.

"Oh I'm playing in this too? I thought it only applied to you kids," Phillips blinked before muttering an 'Aye' when they chuckled and nodded.

"Well we don't really have anyone left at home…" the Brooklyn boys shared a look.

"My parents are both dead and well… not too many relatives live close," Steve sighed.

"Yeah… he lived with me and my aunt, although she's pretty old… I do miss her," Barnes wasn't sure what to do so he just shrugged.

"I didn't know you lived together," Timothy said and stood up, taking the bottle and filling his glass.

"It'll come to you man," Jim laughed as he finished filling his. The bottle went from one person to another, gradually getting to everyone.

"We were like brothers," the two laughed, quickly recalling their worst and best memories.

"I like this – what game?" Dernier offhandedly said, and 'Aye's and drinks were followed.

"We have the best Colonel ever don't we?" Morita saw the surprised looked Chester gave as he almost choked on his drink.

"Aye!" this time, everyone called and everyone drank as Phillips went slightly, very slightly, red.

* * *

"Maybe you should lay off the drinks guys," Rogers smiled and shook his head as the Howlers all frowned their brows and muttered 'Nay!' before laughing.

"I love you all," it was faint, almost a whisper, but the men heard it thought their laughter clear as day, as they turned to Peggy, who was smiling, yet looked ready to cry.

"Aye," they spoke softly, taking a deep breath, raising their cups and smiling.

"To Adam," Steve said, looking up.

"He was a hell of a friend," Bucky nodded.

"And the best driver around," Monty smiled.

"We could always count in him," Dugan locked his jaw.

"For calling us ladies," Jacques closed his eyes.

"For knowing when to come," Jim swallowed the lump.

"For being a soldier till the end," Gabe bit his lip.

"To a brother," Carter licked her lips.

"To Anderson," Chester finished as they all drank.

"Well, you understand now right? You should be able to play this without me," Phillips finished his drink and stood up, looking at the others.

"Colonel," Steve called as the man turned to leave.

"Yes?" looking back, he saw the grateful looks they were giving him, and his heart almost melted.

"Thank you… for everything," they said in unison, rising their cups and smiling.

"You're welcome," Chester fought the urge to hug every last one of them.

"And remember – if anyone asks, I gave you the standard 'talk'," he saw the nodding heads and left the barrack, happier now than… well since the war started.

* * *

"Hey guys? I can't feel my face…" Jim muttered, putting a hand on his swollen cheek.

"Blame it on the alcohol," Gabe was biting back a laugh.

"Oh yeah… I forgot we had a throw down…" as Timothy said that, all of their injuries came back and each man let out a groan of pain, holding their spot.

"We should do a checkup no?" Frenchie asked, holding his wrist.

"I can't do it… not properly anyway," Morita sighed, his left eye closed.

At that, all eyes turned to the only person left in the place who they knew had steady hands and knowledge of medical treatment. There wasn't really much of an option.

"You boys are unbelievable," Peggy shook her head.

"C'mon Peg, please!" Dugan begged, almost got to his knees.

"I got a better idea," Barnes smirked, holding the bottle of whiskey.

"If you drink enough you'll go numb. Medics will be here by tomorrow. Till then," he poured his cup.

"Let's continue the game," he used a semi dramatic voice.

* * *

"Ya know -hick- Peg odda -hick- be part of the -hick- team," Dugan was red in the face as he kept swaying from his spot on the bed, holding the cup in his hands.

"What're ya -hick- sayin'?" Jones turned his hand and spilled his drink on the floor.

"Yeah maaaan," Jim was trying to take a piss, but ended up walking to a corner and doing it there.

"He's already… part of de team…" Bucky stood up, but fell right back down again.

"She… it's a she…" Monty was lying flat on his back, already half out.

"…Should we do something?" Peggy asked, sitting next to Steve as they watched their friends.

"Nah… they'll be fine," Rogers shrugged.

"Steve… it's been three hours… God knows how many drinks they've had," Carter looked at him with a knowing look. Neither of them had actually drank much, so they're fine.

"Oh, come on Peggy, they've had worse. They're harmless. What's the worst that can happen?" he brushed it all off until they heard a crash.

"Mon Dieu ... Êtes-vous madame bien?" Dernier threw over a table and tried reaching for it, but was too drunk and grabbed nothing but air.

Looking at the Agent, the Super Soldier smiled nervously and corrected: "So they're a bit off. They can't hurt anyone. Well other than themselves."

"Steve… he called the table a 'madam'… And Sargent Barnes and Private Dugan are… doing something," the two turned their gazes at the said two and were in shock.

"Look at me! I'm Captain America!" James stood atop of Timothy, bottle in hand and finger pointed forward.

"When I throw my mighty shield, all enemies must yield!" he added, almost falling off as Dum Dum started moving, acting like a horse.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Morita came back, looking at the ground and a finger in his mouth.

"I peed on the wall… again…" he looked at them, almost scared.

"Um… don't worry about it?" Cap didn't feel half as sure as he sounded, and that was small.

"We should take the costume for a run... it looks flashy," Jones was leaning on Jim as they laughed.

"I'm ending this," Peg shook her head and took a few steps forward.

* * *

"Gather up kitties," Peggy clapped her hands to see whose attention she had.

Monty and Frenchie were both out, the Brit snoring away on the bed and the Frenchman sleeping on the table be threw over, not showing any signs of discomfort.

Jim and Jones looked ready to fall down, but glanced at her with eyes wide open, as if seeing a woman for the first time. Or more like she was an angel, sent from the Heavens. As she slightly glared at them, the two gave unmanly shrieks before their heads smacked together and they fell down.

"You dare?!" Dugan abruptly stood up, looking furious and throwing Bucky off of him at the same time. The sniper hit the ground with his back, and the edge of a bed whit his head, effectively knocking him out quickly. He probably won't remember any of it in the morning.

"I am a fearsome Dragon not a kitten!" Dum Dum took a deep breath, moving his shoulders and seemingly increasing his size as he walked over to Carter.

"And you are nothing but a mere mortal female! I will not-" he would have gone on, had a fist not collided with his face, probably loosening a few teeth, giving a black eye and punched lip. The giant's body was unmoving for a few seconds, before leaning back and falling with a loud 'thud'.

"That wasn't necessary…" Steve mumbled, looking around and seeing everyone already down.

"I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want to listen to his rambling," she frowned and shook her head.

"We should get some rest as well..." the two looked at the empty beds and shrugged.

* * *

 **That's it for this time! Hope you liked it and if you did, leave a review :D Until next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay! Today is 'special' ;) and it an exception that I'll be posting SINCE it's Yasmin's B-Day =D Congratulations! ^^**

 **This chapter is a 'one shot memory' meaning it happened sometime in the past or future - you can pick. Bottom line, it has no real contention with the current plot, but does have everything you (I presume) like about this story. Anyone can read - it's like a normal one shot.**

 **I really do hope you enjoy this and that I didn't muck up too much ^^''**

* * *

 _ **Ch.35 Special**_

It was a sunny, early morning in the camp, as Peggy woke up and yawned. Today was the day, and she smiled, getting out of bed and dressed. She didn't expect many to know what today was, so when Carter saw a paper bag on a table near the exit, she was a bit surprised.

Taking the bag, she saw something written on it: **Have a good day.** She flipped it and saw another note: **PS. You never got this. Hope you enjoy**.

Chuckling, Peggy opened the bag and couldn't help shaking her head while smiling at the same time. Taking out the contents, she set it on the table. It was a breakfast which consisted of; bacon, sausages, eggs and real, British made tea.

When she finished, it was about 6:30 so she put the plate away and made her way to her usual work place. She really only knew one person who could get her that meal, and she was about to see him.

"Morning Carter," Phillips greeted when she arrived.

"Good morning sir," she smiled and nodded, knowing he would understand.

"Carter," a Lieutenant passed by and dropped a few papers on her desk.

"We need that filled out as soon as possible," he almost ordered before turning around and leaving.

"Oh well," the female sighed and sat down, looking at the papers.

"Agent Carter," a Captain stopped by her desk as she looked at him.

"Do you have my files ready?" she bit her cheek, lowering her gaze and handing him the files. As the Captain left with a nod of thanks, the sky started getting cloudy.

" _It's fine… not too many know,"_ she told herself and started with the papers.

"Sir, may I leave for a while?" Carter turned to Chester, who was looking over a map. It has been a few hours since she got here and needed to stretch her legs.

"Go right ahead," he nodded, as she smiled before standing and taking her leave.

* * *

"Stark?" Peggy called, entering the lab and seeing all the busy people there.

"Peggy?" Howards head popped from behind a wall, goggles on and shock written on his face.

"W…What are you doing here?" he took off the gear and came closer.

"I wanted to see what you were doing," she hid her excitement, anticipation, desperation and disappointment extremely well as the man seemed at a loss for words.

"Um… I'm really sorry, but I'm really buys right now… there's just so much to do and we got some new tech I have to reverse engineer and all that…" he stated awkwardly, as she slowly nodded.

"I see…" she swallowed hard, feeling a ping in her heart.

"Well um… I won't keep you," she forced a smile before turning around.

"Peggy!" Stark called after her, to which she quickly faced him, smiling.

"If you see Castle, tell him I have something for him," he smiled back as she nodded.

" _Stupid, stupid girl…"_ she scolded herself, locking her jaw as she left the lab.

Howard was looking as she left with a sad expression on his face as he bit his lip. He watched her until she vanished from his view before quickly returning to his project.

By the time she was outside, dark clouds were gathering and that only made her mood worse. Still she let out a deep sigh, looking above before heading back to her desk.

* * *

On her way there, she spotted Leo running around in a hurry, and called after him.

"Oh, Carter," he was shocked to see her and seemed unable to speak for a few seconds.

"Corporal Castle," she smiled before adding: "Howard wanted me to tell you he has something for you," she explained as his eyes grew slightly.

"Right! Thanks! I'll go see him as soon as I tell- see Colonel Samson. I mean General Samson," he corrected himself, shaking his head.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, everything's fine," he assured her, but the Agent didn't really believe him.

"Have you seen any of the Commandos today?" she added, hoping she didn't betray anything.

"The guys? Yeah um… they said… they… were having a day off!" he struggled with what to say, something unusual for him.

"Really? They didn't say anything to me…" she was slightly hurt by that.

"Yeah well it looked like they were doing something special. That reminds me, I better go," he smiled quickly before rushing away, almost tripping over a rock.

Carter stood still for a few seconds, taking a deep breath while watching the Brit run off. The disappointment she was feeling was slowly starting to show. Thunder could be heard from the distance as it looked like a storm was coming. Shaking it off, Peg headed back.

When she got there, the desk was already filled with more papers and even the Colonel was gone for the moment it seemed. That didn't help with her day.

"Today isn't going so well…" she muttered to herself, sitting down and shifting though the files to find the one she was working on before.

As she found and finished it, the wind was slightly getting stronger as no one else seemed to be coming back anytime soon. Well, people did come, but only to drop off their paper work, something she was growing annoyed with.

* * *

"That's it!" she slammed her hands on the desk and stood up, a frown on her face.

"I need a breather…" she took a deep breath as it was starting to rain. It wasn't much, but it was enough to ruin her day.

"What was I even thinking?" she closed her eyes, walking past the Howler's barrack and didn't hear anything as she kept walking. Until she froze in her steps.

" _It's quiet… far too quiet for them,"_ she turned around and walked closer to the barrack.

Carter tried just peeking inside, but it was too dark to see anything. Looking at both sides, she made sure no one was around before carefully stepping inside, looking around as best she could.

"Hello?" she called as everything was still dark. When no answer came, she stepped further in and then the door slammed shut. The rain poured down like there's no tomorrow as Peggy jumped.

"Who's here?" she called, looking around in the darkness.

A few seconds later, a candle was lit in the middle of the room and she focused on that. Taking a step closer, she heard a click, before going blind by lights and deaf by shouts of what she didn't manage to understand.

It took her a few seconds before being able to open her eyes, but when she did, she also heard the rain outside stop and the sun breaking through the clouds.

"My God," she put a hand on her mouth as she saw all the Commandos, Stark and Castle laughing, cheering, holding cups and wearing pointed heads around a cake in the shape of 'Peg' with candles on it, indicating her age (which will not be spoken).

"Surprise!" they called as she couldn't keep it in anymore and started crying.

"P-Peg?" the men panicked seeing her tear up.

"I… I'm fine," she sniffed, hand still on her mouth.

"I'm just so happy," she removed the hand and they saw her smiling, looking at them with so much joy and gratitude, they almost started crying as well.

"Thank you so much!" she called, moving quickly and hugging every single one.

* * *

"It – It means so much," Carter wiped the tears away when she finished the hugs.

"I'm sorry about before… but I couldn't let you see what I was working on," Howard had an apologetic look on his face as he came closer, a box in his hands.

"Its fine," she shook her head, still crying and smiling, before taking the box.

"Go ahead, open it," Stark insisted as she obliged. Opening the box, she took hold of the object and was a bit surprised.

"A gun?" she smiled, looking at Stark.

"Heck no… well sort of. It's a 'Stun Light Device' – something I made myself. It fires a blinding flash of light, likely 'stunning' any enemy you might find," he smiled as she eyed the device.

"Thank you. I'll use it whenever I can," she put it back in the box and set it aside.

"Oh! Oh! Us next!" Jim waved his hand in the air as Dernier brought her the gift.

"Lipstick? You know I don't use it too much… but knowing you, it's not normal," she had a knowing look as she glanced at the two, who were holding back their excitement.

"It's special alright. We call it the 'Sweet Dreams Lipstick' and it has a special component that Frenchie mixed together – with my help – that can knock out anyone you kiss or e… mark," Morita explained as the Agent opened the makeup and smiled. She liked the shade, she had to admit that.

"We're next then?" Jones looked at Dugan who smirked.

"Yep!" he took a small box and handed it to Peggy, who eyed it suspiciously.

"This is a ring box…" she smiled, looking at them from bellow.

"Open it," Gabe nodded as she did so.

"Another special gift?" she smiled, taking out the brooch that was inside the box.

"You bet! I can open any door if you need," Dum Dum grinned.

"Our turn now?" Bucky and Steve shared a look.

"It's classy and nothing fancy," Barnes scratched the back of his head as Rogers reached for the wrapped gift and gave it to the female.

"But we figured you'd like it… Please don't kill us," everyone laughed as Carter eyed the strange gift, before taking off the wrapping and smiling like an idiot.

"Where… where did you get this?" she couldn't take her eyes off the red hat.

"Secret," Cap chuckled, glad she liked the gift.

"We're last huh?" Monty and Castle shared a look.

"We didn't get you anything fancy or techy either, but we figured you'd like it," Falsworth smiled and offered the present, shaped like a coffee mug.

"And we added something from everyone," Leo winked.

Tearing off the paper, she felt like crying again as she saw the English flag on the mug, as well as the names of every Commando, Castle, Adam and even Phillips, hand written on it.

"I love you all so much," she put the mug close to her heart, a few tears escaping her, as she heard cheers and laughs in agreement all around.

"Happy Birth Day Peggy!" the shouted, before slicing the cake and enjoying the rest of the sunny, peaceful day.

* * *

 **And that's it! Sweet, wouldn't you agree? :P**

 **Again happy B-Day Yasmin and hope you, and everyone else who read this, enjoyed it ^^**


	36. Chapter 36

**And we're back to normal. This is now the next chapter, since the last one was 'special' :P**

 **You know the drill xD Read, review and enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.36 Morning**_

"Alright people, we need to have everything ready when the soldiers return," the head medic in the camp, Robert Lang, called as he and the other medics made their way to the medical wing.

"We have about 2 hours for that so-" Lang would have gone on, had they not seen what they saw in the barrack as soon as they entered it.

"What's the meaning of this?" everyone was just shocked.

There were 8 people in the barrack and only 3 actually sleeping on beds. Well, two mostly, the third one looked about ready to fall off the bed the way he was laying.

The others were on the ground. One flat on his back, black eyed and snoring like a saw. One was mangled at the edge of the table, muttering, shaking and shifting. Two were piled atop on another, their limbs crossing with the others. And the last one was hugging and kissing a table, mumbling something they didn't even want to know.

"Aren't these the Howling Commandos?" one of the assistants asked, getting a better look.

"I do believe they are…" Lang muttered, shaking his head.

"Get them up…" he could hardly believe what he was seeing and needed a few seconds.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am?" one of the assistants gently tapped Peggy on her shoulder.

"Yes?" waking instantly and looking up, Carter realized what was happening.

"I am very sorry," she quickly swallowed and sat up on the bed.

"Captain Rogers?" two girls were giggling as they shook him, but were able to feel his abs at the same time, so naturally, they didn't try too hard.

"Mm…" he let out, opening one eye before shooting up on the bed.

"Oh um… ladies," he said awkwardly as the two turned red.

"This is bad…" Steve whispered, looking for his clothes.

"Lieutenant Falsworth?" a man stood above the Brit.

"Not yet mother…" Monty mumbled, giggling until the medic panicked.

"Sir, your wounds have reopened," the Commando slowly opened his eyes; face twisted in pain as he felt his chest and saw the blood leaking though the bandages.

"Up you go, sir," a brother and sister both took hold of Jacques and lifted him from the table.

"Non pas encore..." Dernier didn't even open his eyes as he held the table.

"Sir, you're drunk. Please wake up," the sister urged and tapped his head.

"Ugh… Ma tête ... Oh, bonjour là," Frenchie smiled, his feet feeling like jelly.

* * *

"Hey, you two, get up," two men and woman came, frowns on their faces as they looked down at Jim and Jones who were starting to untangle.

"Oh my head…" Gabe groaned, holding said body part and slowly sat up.

"I can't feel my face…" Morita's voice was rough, scuffed even as he went with his fingers to his face.

"I can't feel my leg…" the com. specialist looked down, checking if it was still there.

"I think we're in trouble…" James looked up and saw the angry faces of the medics.

"Dugan… Dugan get up," a big, scary and angry woman loomed over the fallen giant.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" she frowned and slapped the man across the face.

"AH! I'm up!" he suddenly shot upward, taking a sharp breath, before closing his eyes and holding his face. The slap only made the pain from last night worse.

"You enjoy doing that don't you Linda…" he opened one eye and glared at the woman.

"Um… Sargent? Can you hear me?" the girl gently shook Bucky on the shoulder, but he didn't respond. At least not to her. He had been mumbling since they found him.

"Sargent?" she tried again, but saw the wound on his head. Panicking a bit, she shook harder, until Barnes woke with a start, eyes unfocused but wide open and body unmoving.

"Where am I?" he blurred out, looking around.

"In the medical wing. You passed out last night," the girl smiled and offered a hand.

* * *

"Do I even want to know?" Lang rubbed his eyes with his fingers, seeing how the Howlers got to their feet and looked around, half asleep, half dead.

"No not really…" Dugan muttered, earning a smack around the head from Linda.

"Your friend over there could have died… you're lucky," he added, motioning to Monty who was being bandaged again, hardly aware of the danger he was in.

"…We're sorry…" Steve lowered his head and looked at the others.

Most of them seemed to agree. Carter was talking to the doctor taking care of Falsworth, while Bucky just looked around the room, as if lost.

"Buck, you feeling alright?" Rogers came closer as the sniper looked startled to see him.

"Buck? E… I… I guess… Why?" there was something off about him that just made Cap's chest tighten.

"You sure? You look terrible…" leaning back a bit, he saw the wound on his head was already half healed, although it looked as though it bled. From last night, he didn't see anything, and hit himself mentally for not checking. The same goes for Monty...

"Seriously, you hit your head pretty hard last night."

"Last night… I… I don't remember… Who are you anyway?" looking at the Super Soldier, Barnes didn't have a single sign that he was joking.

"Oh my God! Bucky!" Captain America called, getting the attention of every person in the room as the said male looked ready to run away.

* * *

"Well?" Steve asked, for probably the sixth time in the last hour as he and the other Commandos got their checkup, despite the slight annoyance of the medical crew.

"If you didn't ask that every few minutes I would be done… which I am now," Lang's eye twitched as he finished inspecting the sniper, who was confused beyond belief.

"He has temporary amnesia," the doc said and closed his eyes.

"W-What?" the Howlers asked in disbelieve as Bucky got dressed.

"Don't worry… its temporary… a few hours… maybe a few days and he'll be back as new," Lang assured them, but that did little to lessen their worry.

"How much does he remember?" Monty asked, wincing in pain as he moved.

"Nothing from what I was able to detect… and you shouldn't even be up," Robert glared at the Brit who sunk back into his bed.

"Can we help him?" Jones raised an eyebrow as the sniper was allowed to get off the table.

"Try to jog his memory? Tell him things, show him… It usually helps…" there was something else the doc refused to tell, but apparently only Cap noticed.

"Right… we'll do that," Jim nodded, feeling much better now.

"As for Lieutenant Falsworth… He is allowed to leave, only on the condition he not strain himself and gets a lot of sleep," Robert checked his clipboard.

* * *

"Doctor Lang," Rogers called when they were allowed to leave.

"Yes?" facing him, the doc already knew what this was about.

"There's something else isn't there?" the Super Solider kept his voice low as his teammates helped James move around, doing their best not to startle the poor guy.

"Yes there is…" sighing, Lang rubbed his face.

"This didn't happen only because he hit his head… there was something there – long before any of this, which triggered it. I'm not sure how, why or what, but it wasn't normal…"

"…I see… So there might be something else that made him forget?"

"Yes, but it's still all temporary… Amnesia is amnesia – be it accidental, intended or even unknown."

"Thank you doctor… and sorry for the mess," the two shook hands.

"Just don't let me see you like that in here again," Lang smiled.

"Drunk or beat up?" Steve grinned back.

"If I had to pick, I'd chose not to see you beat up."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Barnes threw his hands in the air, eyes closed.

"You say my name's James Buchanan Barnes, so why am I called Bucky?" he looked at the gathered Howlers, who shared an unsure look.

"Because you sister couldn't say James, so it became Buck. And that turned into Bucky," Steve explained, sitting next to him.

They had told him the basic things; who he was, what he's doing here, who they are and so on. The sniper was following, not really believing everything he was told, but most of it. Rogers assured him that everything said by him was true, while he corrected if someone wanted to take a bit of an advantage of the fact he had amnesia. Things were coming back to him, slowly but surely and they all had a bit of fun on his expense, since he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Ugh I hate this…" putting his hands on his face, Barnes sighed and shook his head.

"What?" the men asked, a bit confused by it.

"Not remembering basic things… It's so frustrating… like I'm not in control and I hate that…" he hissed, looking up and lost in his own thoughts a bit.

"Hey c'mon man, everything's gonna be fine," Dugan put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so… because this is just… pathetic," lowering his gaze again, Bucky let out a breath.

After a few hours of explaining, answering and consulting, James' memory came back fully, and they were all glad for that. More than they realized actually.

* * *

"Well… I don't want a repeat of that…" holding his head from the pain, Buck drank from the bottled water that was offered, since they stayed away from the alcohol for now.

"How come all weird stuff always happens to you?" Jones asked, as the Commandos played a game of poker – this time without either of the poker monsters.

"It's my charm," the sniper grinned, putting the bottle away and taking a seat closer to the table.

"Man, I'm so tired I don't even want to play this…" at that, they shared a look of surprise and figured he must really be exhausted.

"Greetings boys," a voice they all knew very well called as the owner came in.

"Hey there Peggy," they called back, smiling as she stepped closer.

"I see you've all still got some money left," she smirked as they quickly paused the game.

"And good to see you're feeling better Sargent," she got a thankful nod.

"So… you and Steve were both sober right?" Jim looked at the two.

"We were why?" they asked in unison.

"…What did we do end up like that?" the two almost fell over from the shock.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Non pas encore...** \- Not yet...

 **Ma tête ... Oh, bonjour là** \- My head... Oh, hello there

 **And cut! Well, like I said, I'm brining this story to an end and there's only about one more mission I'll be writing about - and then the aftermath of the whole movie (if that's a bit confusing, just wait and see xD)**

 **So, I hope you liked it and if you did, leave a review. I'll see you next time :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Wo wo xD Okay, since I'll be ending this in a few chapters, I wanted to give you all my thanks! Really! If you read the story, I LOVE YOU.**

 **And I should mention I'll be making a... one-shot-tie-in-sequel-prequel-story-thingy. Sounds confusing yeah I know. It'll basically be short stories I couldn't fit into this one (like 107 one armed push ups by Peggy xD) so if you have a request, PM me or review it =3**

 **BUT I won't be making it right after I finish this (or too soon anyway) and the updates will be... slower? One or two per week (I assume to start it somewhere in September maybe October) depending on my time and... material.**

 **The name will be 'Never Forgotten' and it'll be all about the Commandos. About that! No slash please (if you want a request) and I sort of suck at romance (just a warning xD) but everything else is a go.**

 **OKAY enough of that! I um.. don't own anything? except the grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.37 Night**_

"…I'm never drinking again…" Jim muttered as he and the others just sat in shock, a blank look on their faces or just shaking their heads.

"I think it was rather adorable," Peggy couldn't stop grinning.

"That's why my face hurts so bad…" Dugan felt his jaw. He was lucky no teeth were knocked out.

"Yes, I am sorry about that… But I honestly doubted you would have stopped otherwise," despite her words, he was smiling as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, right, no sweat… made ya feel better too didn't it?" he smirked as she chuckled.

"Perhaps," she licked her lips and glanced at Steve.

"I hope the Colonel doesn't get into trouble…" Rogers sighed, leaning on the table.

"I think we odda worry about us… The medics will probably have our heads if it happens again," Jones rubbed his face, still in disbelieve at what they were doing.

"Wonder what happened with the others…" Bucky asked halfheartedly, looking above him.

"*They probably got punished… Colonel Twain is no Colonel Phillips,*" Dernier shrugged.

"Hello boys," another voice came as the turned to the entrance.

"Castle, what a surprise," Dugan blinked, seeing the Brit enter.

"I can imagine," he smiled, seeing them still half beat up.

"I just came to see what all the fuss was about last night… You guys were pretty loud," he smirked as they let out groans and calls of 'Don't remind us'

* * *

"Well that… must have been interesting to watch," Leo laughed as Peggy and Steve explained what the Commandos were doing during their… game of psychologist.

"And from what I heard, the other guys are much better off than you," it didn't really help, but he felt like he needed to tell them.

"Hey, they had twice the numbers," Dugan threw his arms in the air.

"You had a Super Soldier," Leo coughed, smirking as they glared at him.

"But they didn't get off so easy with Twain… Supposedly he had them sit still, quiet and looking at a wall for about three hours. That, and an earful of what and why it was all wrong."

"Now _that_ makes us feel better," Frenchie grinned.

"Wonder what he said to them," an evil smirk was plastered on Morita's face.

"I'd give my left arm to see and hear that yeah," at that, everyone laughed, until a sound outside got their attention and the joy died down.

* * *

"Osborn are you crazy!" was heard from outside as the Howlers shared a look before getting up and stepping outside, Peggy staying with Monty and Leo.

"Out of my way Rhodes!" the one called Osborn hissed, pushing past his friends as the Commandos recognized him as the loud mouth they beat on last night. There was about 8 of them, but they seemed scared and anxious coming around. Well, except the man in front, who was pissed off.

"You!" he pointed a finger at the men who looked in surprise and annoyance.

"What happened last night isn't over! You got lucky!" Osborn gritted his teeth, glaring at every man.

"Look pal, it's over. Get out of here before you cause more trouble," Barnes took a step forward.

"Go jump off a train! We had you won last night!"

"Hey, back off," Dugan stepped forward, growling and glaring at the man who was twice as small as him.

"Osborn!" a strong voice called as everyone turned to face it.

"Colonel Twain," the 7 other soldiers saluted as Osborn frowned.

"I thought we went over this," Twain narrowed his eyes on the loud mouth.

"Not to mention you're off in about half an hour. You should be getting ready," he added, looking at the Howlers with an apologetic look and assurance.

"But sir-" Osborn tried, but Twain glared at him.

"One more word son and I'll make sure you spend the rest of the war shining shoes for every unit of soldiers that came out of the front lines."

It only took a few seconds, as he was in shock, for Osborn to nod and look at the side.

* * *

"Now apologizes," Twain's voice was hard and low.

"I'm sorry…" he quickly muttered, eyes on the ground.

"Osborn," it almost sounded like a hiss.

"It's fine sir…" Steve nodded, looking from the loud mouth to the others.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep an eye on him," the Colonel assured, taking Osborn by the arm and almost dragging him away, most of the others quickly behind.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," Rhodes bit his lip as he stayed behind a bit.

"We… we never knew what happened in those camps and… we envied you… a lot," his voice was shaking as he dared not to look them in the eye.

"Like I said, it's fine. Now go, before you get into more trouble," Rogers motioned to the group.

"Right…" taking a deep breath, Rhodes hurried along.

"Hah… not all of 'em are bad?" Gabe nodded.

"Everything alright?" Peggy asked, stepping outside and look at them.

"Yeah, fine," Jim scratched the back of his head.

* * *

"Say Steve? You can jump out of a plane without a 'chute right?" Timothy asked as he and the other Howlers ate their lunch, which was sausages and mashed potatoes.

"Don't give him ideas man!" Bucky almost whimpered; mouth half full.

"I don't think I could do that," Cap chuckled, cutting his sausage.

"Hey, you punched Hitler in the face 200 times. I'm sure you can do it," Jim winked as everyone, with the exception of Barnes who was shaking his head, laughed.

"Seriously guys don't give him ideas," the sniper grumbled, drinking his water.

"C'mon Barnes, even he ain't that stupid," Jones smiled, looking at the two Brooklyn boys who were straight faced, as if actually thinking about it.

"La bêtise humaine est sans limite je suppose…" Dernier shrugged as he saw Gabe giving him a look.

"Words of a wise man," Jacques defended himself. He was lucky no one else understood.

"What day is it today?" Monty asked, taking his medicine, which tasted awful.

"I think it's Sunday…" Morita looked thoughtfully before shrugging.

"You know what that means," Dum Dum smirked widely looking at them.

"Oh God no…" Bucky couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"Again? Really?" Steve couldn't decide between smiling or crying.

"Karaoke night!" four of the seven Commandos shouted.

"Mon Dieu…" Dernier covered his face with a hand, shook his head, but smile none the less.

* * *

"Oh, what a gal, a real pipparoo!" was heard behind them, as Steve and Bucky exited the barrack, the latter almost tripping from laughing so much.

"I'm dying!" Barnes could hardly breathe as he held his stomach, tears escaping his eyes from laughter. Rogers wasn't any better, but at least he wasn't going to fall over.

"But you have to admit," Cap spoke when they calmed down, slowly and unsteadily walking around.

"Jim has a great signing voice," the two looked at each other for a second, before going back into a laughing fit. They ignored the looks of confusion the other soldiers were giving them.

"Kind of reminds me of Paul," James sat down on a few boxes.

"The guy across the street?" the Super Soldier raised an amused eyebrow, sitting next to him.

"Yeah! Ya know, he used to sing the… the – what's it called," the sniper waved his hand in the air.

"Oh right! But I don't remember what the song was," the two chuckled, more at themselves than anyone else.

"Well, looks like those two bailed," Dugan showed mock disappointment.

"We didn't even drink anything," Jones sat on his bed, stretching his arms.

"Dugan's signing scared them off," Morita stuck out his tongue.

"*Maybe they're having a moment?*" Dernier shrugged.

"If they are we should give them some privacy," Dum Dum nodded, face serious.

"Aha…" the three looked at him, blinking and in disbelieve.

"I'm just joking! Let's go spy on 'em!" he grinned as the others shook their heads.

* * *

"I remember when we found the dog… A Labrador right?" Bucky looked up, fond of the memory.

"Yeah… my parents wouldn't let us keep at my house," Steve nodded to the time.

"We kept it at my house and brought left overs to him."

"Until they found out."

"Then we got grounded and had to say bye," nostalgia was in the air, until Barnes head something.

"Oh man seriously?" he groaned, shaking his head.

"Buck?" Steve also heard it, but didn't know what it was.

"C'mon out guys! I know you're there," the sniper frowned and glared at the bushes.

"Aw man, you're no fun," Dugan did a face as he and the others came forth.

"Why are you sneaking around? Aren't you supposed to be singing?" Cap asked as they sat down.

"We were, 'till you two decided to bail," Jim gave the two a sharp look.

"Did something happen?" Monty, who was already feeling better, asked.

"No nothing… We just didn't wanna die laughing in there," Bucky chuckled.

"I forget you two are actually just kids," Frenchie bit his lip.

"Oh c'mon! Jim and Gabe ain't that much older," Buck couldn't help smiling.

"Tsk, tsk _Herr_ Barnes. Respect your elders," Gabe shook his head.

* * *

At the words, Barnes froze and felt numb, as his vision blurred. He couldn't breathe as the voices went into the background. The others didn't seem to notice as they continued the conversation.

"See? He _is special_ ," the last part of Timothy's words, weren't his own – nor was the voice.

"Oh please! You _may proceed_ ," again, a different voice cut off the actual conversation.

"How is _this possible_?" he didn't want to admit it. He was half asleep. It wasn't real.

" _This won't hurt_ a little bit!" he was gone from the camp and back on the table, with Zola's smirking face above his and needles all around.

"Buck?" that brought him back, as it was a faint call, a whisper, and no one ever knew.

"Yeah?" he pretended to be at attention, when he could hardly see or hear anything.

"Do you remember the Wizard of Oz we watched?" Steve didn't seem to notice anything was off.

"Um... _Rating?_ Maybe? _Better than before..._ It was a long time ago. _The injection?_ I remember the flying monkeys. _Ready_." James didn't know which voices were real anymore as he kept hearing the machine buzzing in the background.

"Ah, well the guys never saw it," a look of concern passed Steve until the topic was changed again.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **La bêtise humaine est sans limite je suppose…** \- Human stupidity knows no bounds I suppose...

 **Mon Dieu…** \- My God...

 **Herr** \- Mr

 **Well... that turned out better than I thought (I think xD) Had a bit of a block here. No worries, I'm past it. See you next time :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay, late I know. Was busy. And I will be for a while - new school year and all that. That's why I won't post for a few days, so I can peacefully finish the whole thing before I post the final chapters. Is that... understandable? Sort of? Okay xD**

 **Okay, I still hardly own anything. Read, review and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.38 Call**_

"Colonel, how much longer do you plan to keep them off duty?" Luther asked, sitting with the others in their meeting room.

"I know it's been a few days, but I'm currently working on a special mission for them. I need a bit more time," Phillips explained.

"And what do you think this mission will bring?" Samson raised an eyebrow.

"Johann Schmidt has a scientist he keeps close by. One he trusts with his plans. We believe we can capture this man and get information," Chester handed them the files.

"Arnim Zola? I hear he is mad," Twain muttered, reading the file.

"Very likely. He enjoys experimenting – be it on humans, animals or machines."

"How much longer until you are ready to move then?" Samson looked up.

"We should have enough information in a few hours sir."

* * *

"Well… the wounds have healed up nicely…" Lang mumbled, inspecting Falsworth.

"But I still suggest you stay out of the field for a few more days," he added, looking at the man.

"I'm afraid that can't be possible doctor," Monty bit his lip.

"Yes, I understand – they need you out there," sighing, Robert took a piece of paper.

"Like I said – I _suggest_ you stay out of the field, but that was more meant out of combat. Don't do any stunts or strained moves and you should be fine," he smiled, handing the Brit the paper.

"Permission of leave? Does this mean I'm clear?" the Commando was so happy.

"Yes. You're the brains right? That doesn't need physical combat," Lang smiled.

"Thank you doctor."

"You are the medic of this lot right?" Lang turned to Jim who was standing near.

"Yes," the said man nodded and smiled.

"You're very young to be a field medic… I've checked some of your work," Robert took a check board and looked it over.

"I must say, your work is very good," he looked at Morita who looked like a kid in a candy store.

"T-Thanks! I try my best," he has never been praised by an actual doctor, so it meant a lot.

"Well, then you're in charge of keeping this one," Lang nodded towards the tactics specialist. "Out of combat. Oh, and the other one – Barnes I believe – keep him from getting any major head injuries. It might cause another amnesia."

"Will do doctor!"

* * *

"You know I overheard something the other day," Dugan muttered, looking from his hand of cards to the others who were playing.

"And what was that?" Jones raised an eyebrow, not looking from his hand.

"Probably something about food," Bucky smirked, banned from another game.

"Depends on who he heard it from," Steve shrugged, drinking from his glass.

"Let the man speak," Dernier folded and sighed.

"Thanks pal. So there were these girls yeah? And they were just giggling the whole time. They kept looking over at our place. And then I heard one of 'em say Cap's name and add: 'He probably like being on top'" a satisfied smirk was plastered on his face as he saw Rogers choke on his water, before some of it came spilling from his nose and mouth.

"Oh, he got wet," Gabe laughed as the Super Soldier started coughing, Frenchie and Barnes crying from laughing – the latter on the ground, holding his side.

"*It shows he is still fresh,*" the Frenchman threw in, Steve still not recovered.

"He is still a virgin," and the fact that Buck joined as well didn't help.

"Seriously?" Captain America managed, barely able to breathe as he leaned away from the table.

* * *

"What the blood hell?" Monty's voice stopped any further teasing as he and Jim walked in, seeing Steve choking, water almost everywhere and the others crying of laughter.

"Nothin'" they quickly got serious, Bucky getting off the ground and Gabe cleaning the water from the table and cards.

"How'd it go?" Dum Dum asked innocently, pretending as if nothing happened.

"Better than we thought," Morita grinned, taking a seat near them as Falsworth sat on his bed.

"I am clear for the field," the Brit smiled, the others relived and happy by the news.

"Great to hear," Rogers, who was now back to normal, nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed into combat," a sigh escaped the Brit as they others looked with sympathy.

"Better than nothing. The shot you got would have left most dead," Jones tried to change the mood.

"Oui. And did they not try to send you home?" Jacques raised an eyebrow.

"Yes they did, or at least it crossed their minds. They never agreed to it."

"What kind of idiot choses to stay here rather than going home?" despite his words, Bucky was smirking and the others knew well he was just joking.

"Us I guess," Morita shrugged as the rest laughed.

"When I look back at everything we did… I can hardly believe it," Gabe smiled fondly.

"Yeah… hard to believe we're even still alive," the sniper mused, drinking.

"They'll look at our records and won't believe we lived normally," Jim chuckled.

"Or as normal we can," Timothy grinned as the others followed.

"Guys!" Castle came rushing in, a bit out of breath as he looked at the Howlers.

"What?" the Commandos immediately got to their feet, ready for anything.

"Phillips has the mission for you – he wants you in the meeting room," Leo explained as the others shared a look. Finally, they're back in action.

* * *

"Sir," they saluted as they entered the meeting room and took their seats.

"Good you're here," Chester nodded in a greeting.

"We finally have a lead on Schmidt – Zola," a file was handed to them as it went around. But Barnes was slightly numb from the name, yet quickly shook it off.

"Supposedly he's to board a train – we don't really know where to. But this might be our only chance to get him and any information he has about Schmidt."

"Where are we to intercept?" Monty asked, handing the file forward.

"In the mountains. It's our best shot at getting that train. How to do that, I leave entirely up to you. Just remember – we need Arnim alive."

"Roger that," they saluted, knowing the weight of this mission.

"Good. Get your winter uniforms ready. You leave in 10."

* * *

"Hey, Bucky," Steve called as the others went to their barrack to get dressed.

"Yeah?" turning, Barnes saw the worried face of his friend.

"Are you okay?" the sniper pretended not to know why he asked.

"Fine, why?" his chest tightened for the who-knows-how many times.

"I mean… It's Zola… I know you two have some history… I don't want you going in and being uncomfortable," Rogers locked his jaw.

"Steve… we're going to the mountains. It's freezing cold. We're after a mad man. I think we're past uncomfortable," James tried to joke, but didn't really work that well.

"Look Bucky-" Cap was cut short.

"I'll be fine Steve. I might put a bullet in him though," he shrugged.

"We need him alive," the Super Soldier shook his head and smiled.

"…Where I plan to shot him won't kill him," a sadistic smirk was plastered on his face.

"Bucky!" the two laughed before a call from Falsworth got them ready to go.

* * *

"I a-always h-hated the c-cold," Jim's teeth chattered as he hugged himself to keep warm. He was in the back of the line, along with the other two James'

"It a-ain't that b-bad," Jones' breath was visible as they walked up the mountain, him and Dernier in the middle. And the fact he had to carry his transmitter didn't help any.

"Q-Quit w-whining!" Dugan was blue-lipped as he was the second in line.

"Are we t-there yet?" Barnes called from the back, helping Monty. He was still a bit too weak for this and needed a hand every now and then.

"Almost!" Steve called back from the front. Since he was a Super Soldier, the cold didn't bother him.

"S-Si nous v-vivons grâce à cela, j-je ne vais jamais s-sur une autre m-mission d'hiver à n-nouveau," Frenchie couldn't feel his feet as they continued.

"I'm going to get some Hot Coco…" Monty managed, making everyone whimper at the thought of something so warm and so good.

"H-Hey a-at least t-there isn't a-a snow s-storm," Morita smiled before being smacked by Buck.

"Don't j-jinx us damn it!" the others nodded in agreement.

"We're here!" Rogers called as they reached their spot.

"Thank God…" Jones, Jim and Monty almost fell down, finally able to get a breather.

"Not a b-bad view…" Dum Dum noted, looking over the edge and seeing the train track, as well as the many snow covered mountains around.

"Gabe? If you'd do the honors," Cap turned and saw the com. specialist already getting ready.

"Way a-ahead of you C-Cap," Jones smirked as Jim helped him a bit.

* * *

"How's your aim?" Steve mocked as he handed Bucky the Zip-line Gun.

"Still better than yours," the sniper shot back, aimed the gun and fired.

The Zip-Line went down and hit the mark on the other side. The line was above the tracks, high enough for the train not to see, but low enough to drop without much problems.

"Ah there we go!" Frenchie smiled, managing to warm himself up.

"Don't get to excited – what's the plan?" Dugan asked, keeping an eye out.

"Right," Monty put the binoculars down as everyone gathered around.

"The train is set to arrive soon. Gabe is keeping tabs on their communications. When it does come, Rogers, Barnes and Jones will ride the line on the train. Once there, those two," he motioned to the Brooklyn boys: "will search the train for any hostiles while Jones goes to get Zola," it was simple really, but the execution of the plan was easier said than done.

"Sure, sounds easy enough," Buck shrugged like it would be a walk in the park.

"…I'm not sure if he's sarcastic again or serious," Jim looked at him for a few seconds.

"…Of course I'm joking," Barnes sighed.

"Everyone set? Good. Now we wait," Falsworth took the binoculars again kept watch.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Si nous vivons grâce à cela, je ne vais jamais sur une autre mission d'hiver à nouveau** \- If we live through this, I never go on another mission in winter again

 **Well, like I said at the begging - I'll finish the whole story now before posting the rest. Hope you can understand that =X**

 **Well... I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave a review. I'll see you next time ^^**


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay - I know what I said - but I can't do it! I can't... Agh! I don't want to keep you people out so long! So... I'm going to post. Not everyday (or maybe) but post anyway. We're almost at the finish anyway so...**

 **Paige: Thanks for the review and I'm so glad you liked it! :D There's a lot of connections and foreshadowing here, so those are just a few ^^' And yes, I know I should use them more (Although I use Peggy I think) and I'm mad at myself for that! But I'll make sure to include them in the other thing (Never Forgotten) when I start posting. As for the romance... Maybe? I don't know xD It's not likely, but I might mention something :P**

 **Nothing's changed, as far as I know.**

* * *

 _ **Ch.39 Train**_

"Hey, I got something!" Jones called as he and Jim worked on the transmitter.

"Any news about Zola?" Monty asked, looking in the distance.

"I'm not sure. There's a lot of static – need a minute," Gabe nodded as the others mentally prepared themselves. They've been up here for a few hours, so it was about time.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone on Conney Island?" Bucky asked, as he and Steve looked down the track and the line.

"Yeah and I threw up?" Rogers knew perfectly well. He never forgot that day.

"This isn't pay back is it?" he could hear the annoyance in Barnes' voice as he looked up.

"Now why would I do that?" in way, it was pay back. Now that the roles are finally reversed, he could have some fun, 'torturing' his best friend.

"We were right. Doctor Zola's on the train," Jones' said as the others turned to him.

"HYDRA dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Where ever he's going, they must need him bad," the Howlers shared a look, wondering why the rush.

As they got ready, Dernier brought their brake block and Falsworth saw something move down below. The train was coming and they needed to move.

* * *

"Let's get going because they're moving like the devil," he was a bit scared. There were a lot of things that could go wrong and he wanted to be the one there.

"We only got about a 10 second window," Cap said as he hooked his brake block.

"You miss that window… we're bugs on a wind shield," humor still found itself amongst them and Monty remembered that Rogers was just as great a tactic as him.

" _Man I don't want to do this… This is such bullshit. We were strapped into the Cyclone. This is not an equal trade off! I call fucking foul_!" Barnes looked at the blockers, scared even.

" _This had better work… We can't lose him again…"_ Monty said to himself, looking down.

" _This guy was at the POW camp… He killed our pals… I'll make sure to return the favor,"_ Dugan glared and imagined how he'd made the little bastards squirm.

" _He's the one who experimented on Bucky… That was his last mistake,"_ Rogers didn't show his anger and hatred. He didn't think he's ever hated someone so much.

" _I hate this plan… Yeah, it might work and all that… but this is just a whole new thing for us. It's one to blow up bases but jump trains? That's different,"_ Jim took a deep breath as he watched them.

" _Why the risks? We could have used bombs… Right… Zola is needed alive,"_ Frenchie gulped as he kept reminding himself that his timing means everything.

" _Okay… okay… Just imagine it's a joy ride. A cold one. A dangerous one. But a joy ride. All you have to do it get to the other end…"_ Gabe kept telling himself.

"Mind the gap," the Brit reminded, not wanting his friends to smack into one another.

"Better get moving bugs!" Dugan was glad to not be on the line – he hated this kind of crap. But that didn't mean he would try and enjoy watching others risk their lives. In a matter of speaking of course.

* * *

A few seconds later, they could hear the train rumbling on the tracks. Steve was first to go as everyone waited for the right moment.

"Maintenant!" Dernier called and swung his arm, showing it's time to go. (Maintenant = Now)

Bucky and Jones followed two seconds later, minding the gap, as the others let out a deep breath, worry and concern on their faces. But they had to believe this will work out.

As they were close to the train, the trio dropped off, landing in a crouch on the train as the held on as to not be blown off, what with the speed it was going.

Steadily and quickly walking towards the nose of the train, they found a ladder leading down into one of the trains. Cap went first with James keeping an eye out, while Jones took out his gun and made sure the two wouldn't get hit boarding the train. When the Brooklyn boys were safe inside, Gabe swiftly made his way forward, to where Zola was.

Entering the train, the two Howlers got out their weapons and closed the door. They were a bit anxious, not knowing what they'll find, but wanted to be ready for anything. So when they saw the open door, they grew a bit suspicious and moved slowly and carefully, the Super Soldier leading.

Looking to the open room and back from where they came, the two didn't find anything too strange and went forward. It was only when Steve was in the other cart that the trap was sprung and the duo was separated by the door.

Quickly turning around, Cap saw Bucky has already met his enemy and was firing. Then he heard something buzz behind him and saw a soldier wearing the pulse cannon. Using his gun, it didn't even leave a mark as he ducked to avoid the blast.

* * *

"How are they getting back again?" Jim asked, poking the snow with his finger.

"They call us and we get them a ride," Falsworth explained, eyes glued to the tracks.

"You know… if we do this – if we get Zola – then we're so much closer to wining this and stopping the Red Skull…" Dugan mused; probably not even sure he said it.

"I'm scared for them…" Dernier finally spoke what everyone felt.

"Usually it is all of us… now there are only three… They have no back up," he added, the others locking their jaws and swallowing the lumps in their throats.

"We have to trust them… Even if… Even if one falls," Monty tried to speak, but he could hardly say the words. He felt like if he said it, it might happen.

"Yeah, we know… and they'll do it. It's what we were trained for… And that sucks…" Dum Dum clenched his fists. If Zola takes another friend, then he'll make the little man wish he had failed the Red Skull.

* * *

" _Okay Jones, just keep moving,"_ he told himself, feeling the cold on his face as the train seemed to go faster every second.

" _I really hate the cold,"_ he muttered, grabbing the railing when the train did a turn. He could see the fall down, into the deep, cold, icy waters and barren canyon.

" _Don't look down Jones, don't look down,"_ he shut his eyes close, taking a deep breath.

" _It's just a few miles long fall… a bit cold… painful… can't kill ya…"_ he kept telling himself as he moved further down the train, until he heard guns fired from behind.

"Oh no…" he whispered, turning and hearing more of the battle.

"Damn it!" he hissed, eyes shut and turned his body forward, away from his friends.

" _They're there to give you a chance – to make sure you ain't caught! Don't let 'em down,"_ he had to keep screaming at himself, making sure he didn't turn and help them.

* * *

"Stop him! Fire again!" Zola's voice could be heard in the train as the two fought.

Bucky saw there were at least 2 of the HYDRA soldiers, so it shouldn't be a problem. But the second he heard Zola's voice, his mind went into disarray. He could hardly think as he fired before ducking behind some crates to avoid enemy fire, but they were coming closer.

Steve wasn't any better off, only that he was still whole here. He had to keep using his shield to protect from the blasts, until he saw an opportunity. The cannon seemed to be acting up as it needed to charge and he used that to dash forward, grabbed a moving hook, raise his shield and kick the soldier down, knocking the door off as well.

Barns' gun ran out of ammo so he had to throw it away and take his own hand gun. He could see the one of the left coming closer, carefully. Taking a deep breath, he fired the gun and moved to the left, all while shooting, until he got behind another stack of crates. He was starting to feel sick as breathing became hard. If they got him again…

Rogers quickly used the pulse cannon to shot down the opposite door, making his way to where his friend was. But there was another door in between and he saw the sniper struggling as his gun ran out of ammo while the enemy was still very much full.

" _Oh God… I'm gonna die ain't it?"_ was running though Barns' mind as he thought he was having a panic attack. That's when the doors opened and he saw Rogers, a look of utter surprise but at the same time relive was on his face. Taking the gun that was thrown at him, he saw Cap ramming one of the crates further down, forcing the last soldier to step out and getting shot at by Buck.

"I had him on the ropes," he was still shaken, but no way was he going to show it to his friend.

"I know you did," the Super Soldier assumed what was going on. That's when they heard a click and Cap yelled 'Get down!' pushing Bucky behind him and putting the shield in front of them.

* * *

The blast knocked Steve right back, shield out of hand and created a hole in the side of the train.

"Fire again! Kill him now!" Arnim ordered as the cannon was charging again.

 _"Like hell you will,_ " adrenalin was coursing through his body as Barnes grabbed the shield, determination in his eyes as he stood, and fired.

But the next blast hit him hard and propelled him out though the hole. He managed to garb some of the metal sticking out, but was losing his grip fast.

Rogers quickly got to his feet, grabbed the shield and threw it with all his might at the soldier, knocking him away, before throwing off his helmet and going to the hole where he saw his friend hanging by a thread.

"Bucky!" he yelled, panic, fear, guilt and all sorts of emotions mixed together as he started making his way to where the sniper was hanging on.

"Hang on!" he wanted to assure himself as well as his friend and made his way closer.

"Grab my hand!" it was a plea, a begging cry, as to not want lose him.

But the ratting Barnes was holding onto was starting to bend, and just as Buck reached for his hand, it broke, the sniper screaming when we started falling as the Super Soldier watched, unable to do anything but hold on, as James vanished into the canyon.

His body was numb, chest so tight he couldn't breathe as he hung his head, and couldn't help the tears that started sliding down his cheek.

"No… no…" he whispered to himself, for a bit he couldn't even move to get back inside the train.

 _"God please… let this be a dream…"_ he couldn't believe it – his best friend was gone, all because he wasn't strong and fast enough to reach him.

* * *

He heard a boom, then a crash, quickly followed by a shout of 'Bucky!' as Jones was almost at the finish line. He dreaded to turn around and what he saw, his body felt colder than any time before. He saw his fellow Howlers, reaching out for each other, but fate had different thoughts, as Barnes was dropped from the train, his screams echoing in the canyon and he saw Steve, at first to stunned to move and then to numb to do anything.

"No..." Jones could feel the tears on his cheek as he felt so utterly and completely useless. Like he was up there just to watch.

"Oh God..." his legs felt like they could give up under him, but Gabe locked his jaw and closed his eyes, internally screaming, before cursing himself, Zola and every other damn Nazi and HYDRA bastard.

He crashed down into the front cart, gun at the ready and hands shaking as he fought to so strong urge to shoot the bastard who just took their friend.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Dugan asked as he turned to the others.

"The sudden chill?" Jim asked as they all shared a look, indicating they felt the same thing.

"Why am I crying?" Monty asked, unable to understand as he felt the tear.

"I feel sick..." Dernier bent over, holding his stomach.

"...Something bad happened..." Morita had a look of fear and worry as he stood up and looked at the distance.

"Guys... be safe," Dum Dum swallowed, feeling a tightens in his chest.

* * *

 **Well... That's it. I... Yeah, I kind of just did a re-cap of what happened, but I couldn't do it any other way. (I think I'll do it differently for the time they go to get the Red Skull... Not sure yet)**

 **Anyway... hope you enjoyed and if you did, review. ^^**


	40. Chapter 40

**Pagie: Um, yeah I kind of do. I mean, I'm not sure if I'll do anything about it (I might if people want do it at the very end as a sort of epilogue). As for what they'll do... It's all here - but I had to keep true to how it was in The First Avenger. As for the thoughts, I will! I mean, now that you said it, I'll take it as a request :P**

 **Guest: What's that supposed to mean? She just likes to review?**

 **Q: I did something like it a long while ago (it was awful and poor xD) but I might try again. After I get the whole 'Never Forgotten' series started and a couple of chapters in, I might do something like that yeah.**

 **Thanks for the reviews people! I love you!**

 **And here we go... You might want to get some hankies for this one...**

 **Yeah... um... still don't own anything but the grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 _ **Ch.40 Loss**_

"Stop this thing," Jones glared at Zola and the driver.

"Now," he pressed harder, putting the gun to the doctor's head.

"*Do as he says,*" Arnim uttered as the other guy pressed a few buttons and the Commando could feel the train coming to a stop.

"Good," his anger grew as he hissed, aiming the gun and pulling the trigger.

The scientist had his eyes closed and when he opened them, he saw the driver was dead, bullet in his head and body leaning over the chair.

"You're so damn lucky we need you alive. Otherwise you would have wished you have never been born," the pure anger and hatred were so strong, Zola was trembling.

"Now let's go!" he hissed, grabbed the man by his arm, pushed him roughly towards the door as the two started making their way to where, presumably, Steve was still.

* * *

"Steve?" Gabe called, hoping for an answer.

"Jones?" but when he heard it, it made his heart break. The utter defeat, sadness and depression that were mixed with the word felt like a gut punch.

"Yeah, it's me," the com. specialist found some wire and tied Zola to a railing before moving closer.

"…Did we get him?" he saw the mess Rogers was – eyes red and just shaking, leaning on a wall and looking out the hole, as if waiting for his friend to come back.

"We did man, we did… Now we just gotto call the others," usually it was Cap, giving the pep talks, so now that the roles were switched, Gabe tried to do his best.

"Right… we need to… finish the mission," nodding and shakily standing up, the Super Soldier saw Arnim and walked over to him.

"Steve?" the other Commando asked when he saw the hatred in his eyes.

"Bucky died to get him… I'll make sure he gets what he deserves," he glared at the man before punching him in the gut, knocking him out cold.

"Right… And Steve?" the two looked at each other, knowing what was coming.

"I'm sorry…" he couldn't keep a straight face and more as the liquid escaped his eyes.

"Thanks… but he was your brother to. The others as well… We'll mourn him."

* * *

"Hey man you feel alright?" Jim asked as Jacques was still bent over.

"Non… Je vais vomir," Dernier answered, eyes shut close.

"This doesn't feel right…" Monty kept feeling the tears down his cheek, but didn't know why.

"You guys… You don't think something happened?" Dugan never took his eyes off the track.

"You mean- No it couldn't be…" Morita felt numb, but not from the cold. Far from it.

"Don't jinx them…" Frenchie managed, slowly getting over his nausea.

"Right," the medic swallowed and handed the Frenchman some of the water.

"We can't assume anything until we get a call," Falsworth took a few calming breaths.

"If we get it…" Dum Dum didn't like idea, but it had to be said.

"We have-" the Brit would have continued, when Jones' transmitter buzzed to life.

"We got them!" Jim rushed to the machine so quickly, he almost slipped down.

" _Guys? Guys do you read? It's Gabe. I repeat, it's Gabe,"_ was heard as the Howlers each let out a deep breath of complete relief.

"We read ya Jones – loud and clear," Jim didn't think he's ever been so happy to hear his voice.

" _Good… we're finished here and need a ride,"_ they noticed something was off. He sounded strange. But they shook it off and blamed it on the transmitter.

"Give us your location and we'll be there."

* * *

"They'll be here soon Steve," Gabe smiled and turned to Cap, who was staring through the hole.

"Cap…" Jones said sadly as the said man turned around.

"I'm sorry… It's just… I failed him after all the times he saved me…" there was a silent signal that Rogers wanted to just run off and into the canyon, looking for his friend.

"…You didn't… I mean, there wasn't anything you could've done," the com. specialist didn't know what to say. The only ones who got to Steve were Bucky and Peggy.

"Yeah…" a humorless chuckle escaped him as the Super Soldier looked at the hand he tried to grab his friend with. The one that was too weak to do so.

"Cap… You know Dugan. You know what he'll do when he finds out…" the Howlers looked at each other, knowing perfectly well how their friend would react.

"Yeah I know… Don't worry. I said I'd get Zola to them and I will," it was going to be hard, keeping the Swiss alive when everyone, including himself, will want to kill the guy.

* * *

"Hey, guys! You're ride's here!" Dugan called as the other two dragged Zola, who was starting to wake, up out of the train and onto the tracks where the truck was.

"Haha! We got him! Whahoo!" Dum Dum cheered as the loaded the man in the back.

"Where's Jimmy?" he looked around, smile still on his face.

Jones and Rogers locked their jaws and looked at the others with a look, which made most of them feel like they've been pierce by an ice spear.

"What's with the look?" Timothy was slightly shaking, eyes still darting around the terrain.

"Dugan… He's-" but Cap didn't get to finish as the giant called.

"Okay Jimmy, stop messing around! C'mon man, we need to get back!" they could hear disbelieve and plea in his voice and words as his smile started twitching.

"Dugan," Monty spoke, taking deep breathes.

"Seriously Jimmy, get out here!" fear and panic were present now as the others covered their faces to at least try and control their emotions and fought to breathe.

"Stop it man!" Jim called, voice broken as he didn't know if he should scream or weep. He knew the risks perfectly well; he also knew it was all a matter of time before something like this happened.

"But he… We can't leave him here right?" the transport specialist turned around, still forcing a smile.

"Dugan… He's gone…" Falsworth didn't bother wiping away the tears. The Brit was screaming at himself internally, he feared the other might hear it. For a second time now, he failed a fiend.

"No way…" he was starting to feel sick. Like someone punched him in the gut and kicked him in the head. The world was starting to spin. He was just a kid! And now he's gone! It should have been him on that train.

"Dieu, notre père, regarder après que l'enfant qui a vécu à peine," Dernier put his arms together in a prayer as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on his hands. This never should have happened.

* * *

"Dugan," Steve called, and at that, they saw him. The skinny, scared little kid who was always getting in to fights and always had to be saved by Bucky. He looked so lost and frightened, but kept his face straight and body steady. For a few seconds, they forgot he was just another kid.

"They want Arnim in London… we have to go…" if it had been anyone else, the group would have protested, denied that, but because it was Captain America – no because it was Steve Rogers, who just lost his best friend on the planet, they knew they had to go. Because if he could do it, if he can stand tall, then they have no right to mope around. They probably can't even imagine what's going through his head right now, and for a change, they'd rather not know.

"It was him…" they heard Dum Dum say though gritted teeth and the two who were on the train quickly looked at one another.

"Not only did he made the kid's life a living hell… he killed him," they didn't think they've ever heard anyone of their own speak with so much quiet hatred and anger.

"Dugan, don't! We need him alive!" Gabe called when the giant turned around and planned to grab the scientist by the neck to break it.

"We need Barnes alive! Isn't he more important?!" the doctor was awake in looking in horror as the Commando tried to reach him.

"Bucky's dead Dugan! He's dead-" Steve paused for a second, letting some of the anger out.

"So we can have get Zola! He died so we had a chance! He's dead so we can kill the Red Skull, win this damn hellish war and go home!" Rogers was tearing up as he spoke, voice getting stronger.

"When he's done… When we get what we need out of him…" Timothy was staring down at the doc.

"I don't what they do with him" Cap was probably the only person anyone would listen to right now.

"He's ours… we're gonna make him pay," without another word, the giant punched Arnim in the face, knocking him out and letting him hit the side of the truck with a thud.

* * *

Gabe volunteered to drive to their meeting point for London. He felt like he was in the best condition, and that wasn't saying much. The ride was tense, quiet yet loud at the same time. On the outside the Howlers didn't show much, but they were badly shaken.

They kept staring at nothing. But on the inside was far worse. When they lost Adam, they thought they've hit rock bottom at how much they could be grieving. But now it seemed, the rocks they landed on broke under them, sending them down a never ending dark hole.

"…I still owed him coins," Morita broke the silence, knowing he wouldn't help, but he couldn't take the quiet anymore. It was driving him insane!

"He promised to sing with us next time…" Frenchie added, feeling the same as Jim. He was still silently preying for his lost brother.

"We were supposed to talk about his problems…" Monty recalled their conversation. He said he'd take him up on the offer... now he never will.

"Do we have anything?" Dugan, finally in what seemed forever, asked calmly. It was taking a lot to pull that off.

"No… I'm sorry," Steve knew he meant anything to bury, and that didn't help with the guilt he was going though. He'd never tell the others – he couldn't – but it was his fault.

"It's fine… He has some stuff back at camp…" Jones spoke from the front. It was hard, keeping an eye out on the road when he could hardly see though the water in his eyes.

"We need to write a report too…" Cap whispered, hoping no one heard him.

"I can do it," Falsworth quickly said.

"No. I'm writing it. I know how it all went down better than anyone," he regretted ever mentioning it.

"…Are you going to be alright?" Jacques looked up. He was the oldest out of the group, so to him, Steve looked like a 10 year old standing before a board in class.

"…I think so…" he muttered, biting his lip. A silence followed for a few minutes, before someone started to sing.

"Brother Barnes went away, to do this bit the other day…" Jones was the one broke the silence. It was hard, with his voice cracking but he was soon joined by the others.

"With a smile on his lips, and his Sargent's pips, upon his shoulder bright and gay, as the train moved out he said 'Remember me to all the birds.' Then he wagged his paw, and went away to war," everyone was singing, and it probably only around here that they truly realized their friend was gone forever.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Non… Je vais vomir** \- No... I'm going to throw up

 **Dieu, notre père, regarder après que l'enfant qui a vécu à peine** \- God, our father, look after the child who hardly lived.

 **And that's that. We're almost the end. Oh and the song is a bit... different than the original (** Goodbye-ee **) that one being more cheerful, I changed the lyrics a bit, since if you read them, they're pretty sad...**

 **Anyway... hope you enjoyed and if you did, leave a review. See you next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Paige: I wish I could make it endless xD But that's why I'll be making 'Never Forgotten' - that one can be endless :P**

 **This is the last of the few... I think there are about three more? Not sure.**

 **Still don't own anything. Read, review and (cry) enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _ **Ch.41 Farewell**_

"Well… we're here," Gabe said and brought the truck to a stop. It seemed Phillips and Stark were already there, waiting for them.

"Gentlemen," the two greeted as the Howlers got off the truck.

"Sir," they saluted weakly before Dugan went and grabbed Zola, who was still out, and brought him.

"Job well done," Chester nodded until he saw – or didn't see – a certain male.

Howard wanted to say something, but he felt the older man's hand on his shoulder, likely tell him not to say a word. Stark bit his tongue, and probably for the first time, watched silently.

"…The report of the mission is only minimal requirement," the Colonel added, assuming full well what happened. He didn't want to force anyone to write a report when they lost a friend.

"Can it be written fully?" Steve asked, knowing to still act properly.

"If you want to son," his expression softened as he saw the red eyes the Commandos had.

"Now let's go… Agent Carter and the others are waiting for us," he motioned to the left, where they had a plane waiting to take them.

* * *

"You guys alright?" Howard asked when everything was set and they took off.

"Been better…" Jones answered, looking out the window. They could see the snowy mountains from here, and it felt like so long ago that they were climbing up them.

"…If you need anything, just ask… And I'm sorry," Stark took a deep breath, looking at the Howlers who seemed so destroyed before deciding to give them their space.

"I'll go to writing the report…" Rogers said before standing up and taking a seat somewhere the others couldn't keep an eye on him.

"I wish I was half that strong…" Dugan kept his gaze on the floor.

"Agreed… Someone like that should never go through things like this…" Monty leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling.

"I wish I knew what to say…" Gabe was looking through the windows.

"Even if you said something, would it help?" Dernier smacked himself mentally, not helping.

"He has a point… the only one he listens to are Barnes and Carter," Falsworth sighed.

* * *

" _The mission was a success. We were prepared and waiting for the train on the mountains. When it arrived, Sargent Barnes, Private Jones and myself boarded it,"_ Steve wrote on the piece of paper, careful to hold the tears until he finished, as to not ruin the report.

" _Jones was sent a head to locate Zola while I and Barnes scouted the train. There we found enemy hostiles and immediately engaged in a fight,"_ it was becoming harder and harder to keep it together.

" _We were separated for a while but managed to defeat the enemy soldiers. At least so we thought,"_ he wiped away the liquid and continued. _"Another enemy came and knocked me away. Barnes managed to get a hold of my shield and used it to protect him and me,"_ he started taking deep breathes. He could see it clear as day. It was happening right before his eyes.

" _But Barnes was knocked away and out of the train. He managed to grab on while I finished the enemy. But when I arrived to help, I was unable to reach him. I was too weak, and allowed him to fall off, down into the canyon, to his death,_ " he finished, closed his eyes and put the paper aside to cry.

"Bucky… I'm so sorry…" he sobbed, and recalled all the times to two were laughing together.

* * *

"Alright boys we're here," Phillips walks to where the Howlers were, speaking slowly, clearly and gently. He had never seen them so down, but he knew what it was like.

"Colonel," the Brit didn't look at his superior.

"…When are we having the funeral?" they thought they were past it. That they've accepted the fact that Barnes was gone. But they haven't. Not really. So when they heard that, they died on the inside.

"When we land… But I'm sorry to say we have nothing to bury but this," Chester put the rifle Bucky usually used on the table as the Commandos looked at it.

"Thank you…" was heard from them and it broke the old man's heart.

"Where's Rogers?" he asked, looking around.

"Right here," the said man came from his spot, now calmed down, somewhat anyway, and handed the Colonel his report.

"Alright… we'll take Zola – see what he knows… you boys do what you have to do," Chester didn't bother reading the report right now.

"But won't the others be expecting us?" Gabe was a bit confused.

"…As far as they'll know you're sleeping…" they knew he'd cover for them until they were done. And for that, they were very grateful.

* * *

"So… who wants to go first?" Morita asked as the Howlers stood before the make-shift fire.

"…I'll go," Falsworth swallowed and took a step closer.

"Sargent Barnes… He was a good man, a better comrade and… the greatest of friends. He helped others even when he was in need… He was someone you could always trust…" his voice was slowly starting to choke as he took a deep breathe. He couldn't continue. Next up was Dugan, who kept looking at fire with a lost expression.

"Jimmy… I never told him why I called him that… He was a kid… A kid! That had to grow up in this war… he had to grow up so fast… but he went out fighting. I think that's what he always wanted," his chest was tight as his hands trembled. Reaching into his uniform, he took out a deck of cards and threw them to the flames. He was the best at poker he's ever seen.

"My mother used to say something about war… 'It's where the young and reckless… are tricked by the old and bitter… into killing each other.' He was young, but knew what he was doing… yet he didn't know what he was getting into…" Dernier spoke slowly; swallowing every few words before he gave a salute closed his eyes and turned away.

"Bucky he… he could go from having the time of his life to dead serious in the blink of an eye… he knew what to laugh and when to work… but he also knew how to keep others happy," Jim held on hand in the other, squeezing tight to avoid the shaking. He let out a Japanese whisper, before giving room to Jones, who didn't move from his spot for a few seconds.

"I never expected him to go… Others yeah, but him? No… He seemed too rebellious… too strong… too much of a survivor to be killed… and corrected I stand…" a sad, humorless chuckle escaped him as Gabe watched the fire flicker. It reminded him of the kid's spirit. Letting out a breath, he looked at Steve who seemed to be miles away before walking back.

"…Buck…" Steve started, opening and closing his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say.

"He… he was my best friend – no - more than that. He was my brother… he always came when I needed help – somehow he always knew. And when I asked him to join me here… I was half hoping he'd say no and go home… but he said yes. He came because I asked him… because he thought he still needed to protect me…" Rogers was starting to break as tears streamed down his face.

"And for a while, it was fine. I was the one looking out for him for a change… I could finally repay him for all the times he saved me… But then… when it counted… when he truly needed my help the most… when he couldn't do anything… that's when I failed him… that's the time I let him down and let him fall… I killed my best friend," closing his eyes, Cap shook his head before taking off.

* * *

"Steve!" Dugan and Jim called, half choking on their words.

"Let him…" Monty looked to the side, sniffing.

"He needs some time… he hasn't even let it out…" Jones bit his lip until it bled.

"*May God guide his soul,*" Jacques whispered.

"Should we continue?" Dum Dum asked, looking at where Rogers left off to.

"Yes… he won't be coming back for a while…" Falsworth nodded as the Howlers dug a medium sized hole, putting the rifle in it and covering it up. Each man let out a prayer as they put some rocks atop the make-shift grave in the shape of the letter **B**.

"Until we meet again, our friend," they also gave their salutes. Standing there and accepting what was happening, they each decided to head back and get some rest.

* * *

 **" _Bucky! Hold on!"_** he couldn't get it out of his head as he arrived at a boomed street.

 **" _Grab my hand!"_** he managed to see a bar from across the street and shakily made his way there.

 **" _Bucky!"_** the scream that follow made his stumble over the bar as he was taking deep breathes.

"I'm sorry…" he kept repeating, but every time he closed his eyes, the flashes came back.

"I'm so sorry…" he sobbed, looking up and trying to see though the water.

He managed to see a bottle of liquor near him, grabbed it and without a second thought opened the cork before taking a few big gulps from the bottle. It burned his throat for a few seconds before it all went somewhat numb. It also silenced the screams and whispers enough for him to get his ground.

Licking his lips, Steve reached for a glass and walked to one of the tables, turning it back around and picking up one of the chairs, before taking a seat.

" _It's supposed to work right? Dugan always said it helped him…"_ Rogers asked himself, looking at the bottle before pouring a glass and drowning it quickly.

It was about after the fifth shot, when he didn't feel anything, he started realizing something. He couldn't get drunk. And not only that. He was becoming resistant to the alcohol. So no matter how much he drank, the screams and whispers and flashes were coming back he couldn't do anything about. That's why he started crying again. He didn't bother hiding it. He just let them flow.

* * *

He could hear footsteps somewhere behind, and the announcement for all of London. He didn't even know it's gotten this late.

Peggy slowly came closer, looking at the mess the bar was. She knew it was bombed a long time ago, but she could hardly believe Steve was here. For a few seconds, she thought he wasn't, until he heard a glass role and made her way deeper inside. She found him, holding a glass and looking down.

Facing her for a moment, Steve tried to act brave – as if he hasn't been crying for the past… few dozen hours at least.

"Doctor Erskine said that, the serum wouldn't only effect my muscles, it'd also effect my cells... Create a protective system of regeneration and healing... Which means um... I can't get drunk..." it was hard to listen to such a strong man sound to crushed.

"Did you know that?" he asked her, not really expecting an answer.

"You're metabolize burns four times faster than the average person," Carter knew that if she spoke science, she couldn't hurt him as she picked up a chair and sat it closer.

"He thought it'd be one of the side effects," she admitted, sitting opposite of the soldier.

"It wasn't your fault," she said, seeing how he looked away.

"Did you read the report?" he asked somewhat annoyed. Of course it was his fault!

"Yes," her answer didn't surprise him.

"Then you know that's not true."

"You did everything you could!" he knew that was coming, but he couldn't accept it.

"Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?" that took him a bit by surprise as he looked at her.

"Then stop blaming yourself," she knew the answer perfectly well.

"Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice," but he didn't chose to die...

"He damn well must have thought you were worth it," that somehow struck him.

"I'm going after Schmidt... And I'm not gonna stop until all of HYDRA is either dead or captured," he had to do this. For Bucky.

"You won't be alone," she felt the same way, and knew he needed someone right now.

* * *

 **So, that marks the end of this! Hoped you enjoyed, if you did, leave a review. See you next time!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Pagie: There there... it's all right... And I think the fact that Steve's the youngest, not only here but actually in the Avengers too, is a big thing about his character.**

 **Nat: Yes, I will do it (despite the fact I did one but that was just awful xD) but I have no idea when it'll be out. I'll be starting another series Never Forgotten, and when that one has a couple of chapters, I'll start with TWS sequel :P**

 **Almost done! Oh man, we've come so far... o.o**

 **Same old same old :P**

* * *

 _ **Ch.42 Forward**_

"Steve, thanks goodness," Monty relaxed and let out a breath of relief as he saw the man.

"We were worried about you," concern still lingered on Jim's face.

"Sorry about that," Rogers forced a smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Feeling better?" Dugan asked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes… Thanks," his expression changed into a more serious one.

"Phillips finally got something from Zola," Jones patted him on the back.

"But we can't have him... They say he'll be rotting away in prison for the rest of his life," Jim frowned, not happy, but he figured it's acceptable.

"Captain!" Stark called and rushed over to where they were.

"Howard," Steve greeted as the smaller man just went past his defense and hugged him.

"I didn't know how it went, but I knew you lost Barnes… I'm so sorry," this time was different than from the one on the plane. It felt more emotional. More real.

"Thanks," Cap fought the urge to cry again as he hugged the scientist back.

"Shall we kill a few HYDRA bastards?" Dernier gave a small smile.

"Yeah lets… We still owe them for Anderson. For everyone they killed. This time, we end it. All or nothing," just seeing the Super Soldier better and sounding even half like himself made the others glad and ready for the final attack. This was, after all, for their brothers.

* * *

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house," Phillips started when everyone was gathered.

"He thinks he's a God and he's willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA," you could hear disbelieve in the Colonel's voice as he thought the German was mad. Which he was.

"Schmidt is working with powers beyond our capabilities," Stark said as he took his seat next to Steve. He was just finishing some of his results.

"He gets across the Atlantic? He'll wipe out the entire Eastern Seaboard in an hour," Howard probably knew best what the power of the Cosmic Cube could do. A short silence hung between them as they thought the best way to approach this.

"How much time have we got?" Jones asked, wondering if they'll pull this off.

"According to my new best friend, under 24 hours," they knew he meant Zola, but Steve was hardly paying attention as the conversation continued.

"Where is he now?" Colonel Williams asked.

"HYDRA's last base is here," Chester showed them a picture before adding: "In the Alps, 500 feet below the surface," he tossed the picture on the table.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Dugan figured Monty had a plan already.

"It's not like we can just knock on the front door," Jim shook his head and looked at the tactics specialist who was probably already working on something.

"Why not?" Rogers got everyone attention.

" _This is probably stupid… reckless… and very dangerous,"_ Steve thought as he made sure he spoke what he thought was right. He quickly looked at his right where a seat was empty and took a deep breath. Yeah, if he were here, he'd disagree. But he wasn't. So this one was for him.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do," he decided, and made sure there'd be no negotiating.

"Cap? Are you nuts?" Dugan raised an eyebrow.

"No Dugan I'm not… But we need to get to the Red Skull as fast as we can. This is the fastest way," he actually didn't care that much about it anymore. He'd get back at them for what happened to Bucky, no matter what. And if he died in the process? Then so be it.

"Well Captain, you're calling the shots on this one," Phillips seemed impressed.

* * *

"Steve," Peggy called as she and Stark rushed to where he was getting ready. He had a plane ready to take him while the others waited for him before moving out. The other Howlers were already in a truck making their way to their designated mark. They had some preparations to make, and needed to wait for Captain America to make his big scene.

"Are you sure about this?" Howard asked, skeptical about the plan.

"Yes I am… I have to do this," he was actually scared. He'd never admit that, but he was. He just hoped that he'd find the strength to get even for everything that happened.

"It's just… You shouldn't go there… Not the way you are," Peggy seemed sad and worried.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked, confused at what she meant.

"You're angry we get that," Stark swallowed as he looked at the soldier.

"But you're going in with so much hatred, you might lose yourself. Schmidt is smart and strong. If you go there guns blazing and shield clashing, you'll die," the man added.

"If you're after revenge, you won't achieve anything. Barnes wouldn't want you risking your life just to get them back. And I know he's not here, but we still are Steve! Me, Stark, Dugan, Jones, Morita, Dernier, Falsworth, Phillips – we're all still here and we need you. Don't throw away the life your friend died to save," Carter, unknowingly probably, just burned the bridge to the suicide Cap was trying to attempt. Hers and his words broke through the darkness in his heart and eyes.

"…Right… Thank you for that," he genuinely meant that, more than he himself knew.

"Be safe," Stark smiled.

"Be careful," Carter added as they stepped back and returned to where they were needed.

* * *

"Are we really sure this is the best idea?" Jones asked as he drove the truck up the mountain.

"No," Dugan answered simply and truthfully.

"But it's Cap's plan… He needs to do this and we need to help him. That, and he had a point – it's the fastest way to get the Red Skull," he added, checking his gun.

"But will he be alright?" Gabe asked and looked at them. They knew what he meant with that.

"He knows why we're doing this… and it's not just for Barnes," opening his eyes, the Brit saw looks of confusion and curiosity among the Howlers.

"Before we left… I saw him looking at all the lists of names of people who were killed by HYDRA. Anderson, Barnes, Richard, John, Pierce – all those are more – he's doing this for them," when they thought about it, that did sound like something the Super Soldier would do.

* * *

"Are you set?" Phillips asked, ready and loaded.

"Sir yes sir," Jim saluted as he and Dernier got ready as well.

"If we win this, it's all over," Peggy let out a breath as she came closer.

"Then let's hope we don't mess it up," Jacques smiled.

"Sir, we're ready to move," one of the soldiers came and said.

"Well then, let's go kick some HYDRA ass."

* * *

Sitting on his motorbike, Steve started the engine and rode with full speed from where he was set down and into the forest. He knew it won't take long before HYDRA hears him, and could quickly hear other engines roar behind him as about 6 HYDRA soldiers rode.

" _Seriously?"_ he thought as he heard pulse blast hitting his shield.

Turning and seeing how well they were following, Rogers pressed a few buttons on the handle as a quick wire was released from the back of the ride and wedged itself into the trees, creating a nice obstacle. Most of them ducked, but at least he got the last two down, lessening their numbers.

Next up he turned a switch that sent out fire from a tube at the bottom of his motor, getting rid of two more followers. He could see two taking a short cut though the wood so they were in front of him, but that hardly mattered as the American increased his speed until he caught up to them.

Cap reached for the grenades they one had in their bike, pulled the pin and quickly drove further ahead to avoid the explosion that followed.

Ahead he could see a stone wall and a tank parked in the gateway. Taking the shield from his back and placing it on the front of the bike, he did his best to avoid the blasts a cannon fired from the blockade before using another switch, firing a missile at the tank and blowing it sky high and riding up the blockade to land in the middle of the last base.

* * *

"Well… Cap got in," Jones said as he watched from atop with the binoculars.

"Well we're still not finished. Let's hope he stalls them long enough," Monty took a deep breath as he looked at where they were supposed to go.

"He really let lose… trashed half of their base," the the com. specialist shook his head in awe.

"He let out his anger. It'd be insulting if he didn't do so much damage," Dugan shrugged.

"Well, looks like they're taking him to Skull. Are you ladies ready?" he looked at them.

"As ready as we'll ever be," they nodded, turning their attention where it was needed.

* * *

"It seems the plan worked. Captain Rogers has been taken to the Red Skull," Castle reported.

"Well... so far so good," the medic chuckled.

"You seem excited," Carter raised an amused eyebrow.

"It's not that... We're just... we're finally getting them back," Frenchie seem to relax.

"I agree. They had this coming," Leo nodded.

"Well, Rogers cleared a path. Let's not waste it," Chester smirked, looking from the woods.

* * *

"Arrogance might not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone," Schmidt seemed impressed as he came closer to the restrained soldier.

" _C'mon you damn freak of a psychopath…"_ Steve thought as he glared at the man.

"But… there are limits to what even you can do Captain," he added, analyzing the Super Soldier.

" _I know… I know that damn well,"_ he could see it again – his friend falling.

"Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?" Skull spoke with glee as he saw the hateful look.

"He told me you were insane," he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Ah…" it seemed to have taken the HYDRA leader by surprise.

"He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine, but he gave you everything," God, this guy really had problems. Rogers could hear Bucky throwing up from this kind of crap.

"So… what made you so special?" he heard the envy and anger behind the silent words.

" ** _Tell the guy from Brooklyn who was… too dumb to run away from a fight, I'm following him,"_ ** Buck's words came back to him as Cap smirked.

"Nothing… I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," when he felt the punches, he knew it was worth it. He managed to piss of this guy with something his friend said. That made him very happy.

" _ **Sometimes I think you like getting hit,** "_ again, he heard his voice.

"I can do this all day," he looked up, not showing any signs on fear or pain.

"Oh of course you can, of course…" Johan didn't deny that as he reached for the gun.

"But unfortunately I am on a tight schedule," pointing the gun at Steve, they could see figure moving towards them from the other side of the windows.

"So am I," smirking, Rogers used one of the men holding him to block the attack as the Howlers broke into the room though the windows, guns firing the second they landed on their feet.

* * *

 **Know where we are? Yes! At the end of the movie (almost xD) so I'll be all over soon. =3=**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave a review. :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**Second to last normal chapter. There'll be a prologue at the end, featuring a certain someone.**

 **I only own the grammar mistakes. Read, review and enjoy... if you can :'(**

* * *

 _ **Ch.43 Crash**_

"Wahoo!" Dugan smirked as he shot down the enemy soldiers.

"He's getting away," Jones nodded towards the exit.

"I got him!" Steve called, ready to move.

"Rogers! You might need this!" Monty called, picking up the shield and throwing it.

"Thanks!" Steve called before running off after the Red Skull

"That went better than expected!" Gabe called over the gunfire.

"We've had better and worse," Falsworth smirked and threw a grenade.

"Don't forget about The Calvary!" Dum Dum laughed as they heard an explosion from below.

"Hey, try these!" Jones called and threw one of the pulse weapons the HYDRA men used.

"This way boys," Dugan motioned down the corridor from where they heard fire and shouts.

* * *

"We're in! Assault team, go!" Jim yelled as Dernier covered him and other soldier made their way into the base.

" _Move out!"_ he could hear Chester call back as they made their way further down.

"Marko!" Morita called as he fired.

"Polo!" Jacques laughed, throwing one of his grenades.

"This is crazy!" one of the soldiers said, but was smiling.

"Ain't it great?" another one looked at him, shooting the men behind.

"Remember fellas, stay focused!" the medic didn't really know why this made him so happy.

"Incoming," Frenchie ducked as a pulse blast missed his head.

* * *

"Keep pacing!" was heard from Castle as the soldiers outside moved towards the base.

Some of the ones first in line were shot down quickly, and there were bombs going off everywhere, but they never let up and kept moving.

They've managed to reach the base and the enemy was starting to retreat as the favor turned to the allies when they managed to break into the base.

"Cut off one head two more-" the HYDRA men called before they were gunned down.

"Let's go find two more," Phillips, said as they moved further down.

"Sir, we've lost sight of the Red Skull," one of the soldiers said, ear on a headset.

"But they said Captain Rogers is going after him."

"Good, then we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

When he saw the Red Skull, Steve quickened his pace and raised his shield to block the attacks before the German went around the corner. Throwing his shield, he saw it bounce off the wall and keep the doors from closing. But just as he was about to run after the man, another solider, this one with a flame thrower, blocked his path.

Ducking behind a pillar and trying not to get burned, Steve heard gunfire and then a boom as the HYDRA man went up in flames.

"You're late," he said as he saw Peggy and her squad arrived and came closer, leaning towards her.

"Weren't you about to…" Carter said, breaking a moment.

"Right," Cap nodded before rushing off.

"… _Stay safe,"_ Peg thought, regretting that she stopped him.

* * *

"Adios!" Gabe smirked as he shot down the fleeing soldiers.

"Looks like Schmidt bailed. Anyone know if Cap got to him?" Timothy asked as he saw their own soldiers running around, carrying the wounded or killing off anyone else.

"I heard some say he ran after him to the hanger," Jim said in a greeting as he and Frenchie arrived.

"Nice job by the way," the medic nodded, as the trio chuckled.

"You know, we try," Monty grinned.

"We got them didn't we…?" Dernier looked at the ground as he spoke.

"Yeah we did…" Dum Dum looked around them.

"This one was for you brothers," Morita closed his eyes, seeing the faces of every man he knew.

"We leave the rest to Cap," Gabe turned his glance into the direction where the hanger was.

* * *

Steve arrived just as the Valkyrie was starting to take off and could see the allies overpowering HYDRA. He rushed though the battle ground, taking down any enemies he could and trying to catch up to the plane, but even as a Super Soldier, that seemed impossible. Just as he was about to give up, a car stopped next to him, with Phillips and Carter in it.

"Get in!" Chester almost ordered, as the soldier quickly obeyed. As they were gaining on it, Rogers carefully stepped on the side, making sure not to fall.

"Keep her steady," he looked at the Colonel before Peggy called.

"Wait!" he turned, half leaned in and she leaned towards him as the two kissed. It felt like it lasted forever, and Cap couldn't breath as their lips met.

"Go get him," Peg smiled, knowing she probably just threw him in shock.

"I'm not kissing ya," Phillips shook his head as Steve turned to him, expecting a speech or something.

Getting his barring, the Howler put his shield on his back and moved further down the car as they came closer and closer to the plane's propellers.

" _This is a stupid ass idea!"_ the Super Soldier shouted at himself as the blades met the shield.

"… _But he isn't here right now,"_ he added as they came out of the hanger just in time for him to jump and grab onto one of the legs as his comrades stopped the car.

" _Go get them,"_ Peggy thought as she looked at the Valkyrie.

* * *

"Peg! Colonel!" Carter and Phillips could hear the calls of the other Commandos as they rushed towards them. They looked tired and exhausted, but still quickly came.

"Where's Cap?" they asked as the two carefully got out of the car.

"Take a guess," Peggy slightly nodded towards the plane that was going out of sight.

"You're joking right?" they looked blankly at the plane.

"Dead serious," Chester shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Cap! You moron!" Jim choked as they let reality sink in.

"When I said 'leave it to him' this wasn't what I meant man!" Jones kept blinking.

"Jesus Christ! Is he mad?" Monty put his hand on his head.

"Merde, capitaine! À quoi penses-tu!?" that was followed by many, what they presumed, well-earned curses from Dernier.

"He seriously went in. _Alone_? **Again?** " Dugan couldn't close his mouth.

"I don't see why the fuss?" the Agent looked at them. Sure, it was dangerous and reckless, but wasn't this a bit too much? Were they were so surprised?

"The guy went on a suicide ride," Morita bit his lips, looking in the distance.

"The Red Skull is dangerous, not to mention he has the Cube – the one that gave him all this power," Gabe looked at Peggy who was shocked.

"You know Rogers will do everything he can to stop him – to get back at him… Even if it means he is going to die," Falsworth swallowed as he made sure they understood.

"Where is the communications tower?" Carter locked her jaw.

"What are you-?" Dernier was cut off.

"I'm not losing him," she walked past them and back into the hanger.

"You heard her. Let's move!" the Commandos and Phillips quickly followed her.

* * *

"What have you done?" Skull asked as he shakily stood up. He was just hurled at the containment for the Cosmic Cube, and it opened, allowing the item to fall out.

Picking it up and trying to make sure it was still whole, the Cube started glowing as light escaped out of it, into the roof and created what seemed like… space. A few moments later, Schmidt's arm started disintegrating and being absorbed into the space. It didn't take long before he was entirely gone and the Cube fell down, melting away at the floor until it fell out of the plane. Making his way to the controls, Steve saw the goal was New Your City and he wasn't all that far away.

" _Wow… it's beautiful,"_ he thought as he looked outside, above the clouds as the sun was setting.

"I hope this works," he muttered to himself, turning a few switches.

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers," he hoped someone would hear him.

" _Captain Rogers, what is your-"_ he heard Jim on the other side, before Peggy's voice cut though.

" _Steve, is that you?"_ he could hear the worry in her words.

"Peggy? Schmidt's dead," he was so happy to hear her voice.

" _What about the plane?"_ she asked, as he sighed.

"That's a little bit tougher to explain," he really had _no idea_ **how** to explain.

 _"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site,_ " technical to the very end…

* * *

 _"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down,"_ he saw the screen displaying the bombs on the plane.

Carter didn't even notice Phillips nudging Morita to leave, as she processed the words 'there's not gonna be a safe landing'. He… wasn't going to die right?

"I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do," there's no way he's going to die. She won't let him. Not after what happened. She needs him…

" _There's not enough time, this thing's moving too fast and it's headed for New York,"_ she heard the acceptance in his voice, as her heart skipped a beat.

"I gotto put her in the water," she didn't want to believe his words.

"Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out," she can't lose him. Not now!

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die," the silence was killing them both, as they knew what was coming.

"Peggy… this is my choice," she felt like a blade was flung into her chest. And the wielder was herself. She told him that before. She told him it was 'his choice' and now it was coming back.

He set the compass with Carter's picture in it on the controls, looking at it before preparing himself and driving the plane downwards.

" _Bucky… I'm tired… I'm done fighting… can I come home?"_ he thought, remembering the times the two shared.

" _Peggy… I'm sorry… I never meant for this,"_ he thought and looked at her face.

* * *

"Peggy," he called softly, wondering if she was still there.

"I'm here," he heard her broken voice and knew she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance," he just wanted to hear her voice until the end. He wanted to know he didn't die alone.

"Alright... A week. Next Saturday at the Stork-club," it was hard speaking, but she needed to hear his voice before he was gone...

 _"You got it..."_ he hated it. Not being able to keep the promise.

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood? _"_ somehow, he wasn't scared. He'd see them again. Mom, dad, granny... Bucky. They were waiting for him.

 _"You know I still don't know how to dance,"_ but right now, Peggy was still there.

"I'll show you how... Just be there," she sounded so brave...

 _"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to stop on your-"_ and then the transmission ended.

"Steve?... Steve?... Steve?" she broke down crying, hardly able to believe he was really gone now...

"Please... Steve?" no matter how many times she tried, there was no answer.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Merde, capitaine! À quoi penses-tu! -** Damn it, captain! What are you thinking?

 **Well... that's it. We're almost done. Two more chapters and it's finished...**

 **Hope you enjoyed it (despite the crying if you did) and if you did, leave a review. ^^**


	44. Chapter 44

**And so, we reach the last part. This has been so much fun and I hope you all enjoyed the story! I really love every single one of you that reads this story (be it now or in the future) and I just... Thank you all!**

 **As I said sometime ago, I'll be making a collection of one shots named 'Never Forgotten' featuring everything I couldn't fit into this story. If you have a request as to what you want to see there, leave a review or message me. ^^**

 **You know the drill :P**

* * *

 _ **Ch.44 Aftermath**_

"What happened?" Dugan asked as Jim and Phillips came from the control room.

"…" when they were met with silence and shaking heads, they each needed a minute to fully accept what happened. Strange… the two on their team who were the youngest and most damaged, were the ones who lost their lives… Must be a Brooklyn thing…

"And Peggy?" Monty swallowed and locked his jaw as he could hear her sobs.

"…He was braver than us," Dernier looked at the ground. Kids… that's what Cap and Buck were. He was the oldest and he was the one who lived… fate sure it strange.

"He saved the world… we need to make sure that doesn't go forgotten," Gabe swallowed and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"It won't… Everyone will remember what happened," Jim just knew it can't happen.

"What are we gonna do now?" Dum Dum looked around, and saw the unsure faces of his friends.

"We continue the good fight," a voice, still half choked and broken, said as they turned.

"Carter…" they were stunned to see her up and moving, especially looking straight faced and ready to just tear apart anyone who comes her way.

"The war isn't over just yet. We need to take care of a few things," Peggy added and came closer, eyes still red and hands shaking slightly.

"What do you say? Are you with me?" she hesitated to put her hand in front of herself.

"All the way Peg," Timothy didn't even really think about it as he put his hand on hers.

"Our job isn't finished," Falsworth smiled and nodded, settling his hand atop the giant's.

"We need to take Hitler to the gates of hell yeah?" Morita smiled, putting his hand on as well.

"The Howling Commandos are still here," Gabe took a breath and put his hand in.

"*They will live forever more,*" Dernier closed his eyes and set his hand on as well.

"There's just one more thing to do before that," Phillips didn't know if he had to remind them, but it felt right to do so. After all, they were his kids.

* * *

"Although he will have a formal funeral later, I think he'd best want to have this kind," Peggy stood over the make-shift grave, right next to Barnes' as the others stood next to her. There were already plans to make a big funeral, including the soldiers who lost their lives in the raid, but this was their own, private goodbye to a friend. They used an old uniform Cap used to wear to bury.

"Surrounded by friends and comrades…" she smiled, wiping away the tears.

"Colonel, will you go first?" Monty looked at Chester, who kept his gaze on the grave.

"I suppose that's appropriate," Phillips cleared his throat and stepped closer.

"If I'm being honest, I didn't like the kid from the start, I figured he had nothing in him. I was sure he'd die before being the American Icon… how he proved me wrong… And now… now we all owe him our lives and freedom. I've never been so glad to be wrong in my life," the Colonel was a hard man, and he didn't really show his emotions. But it seemed like he was really crying.

"God, how many times have we done this…?" Jones muttered, stepping closer.

"I was there when we lost Barnes… saw what he was like… I don't think I've ever seen someone so destroyed to the ground, and then, so quickly, building themselves up. He knew he had to move on – that there was something he had to do… and he didn't hesitate," Gabe let out a bitter smile.

"The Captain he… he always defended the weak – those who couldn't defend themselves. He could associate with anyone, be it enemy, friend, stranger or lover. He didn't take trash from anyone and never gave it to anyone. He was someone you wanted to look up to," Dernier fiddled with his fingers.

"Cap knew the limits of others… he knew his own as well, but never cared about that. He'd drag himself over mud if it meant you'd be alright. If you insulted him, he didn't care. He'd just ignore it. But insult his friends, and you enter a new kind of hell," Dugan clenched his fists and bit his lip.

"Looking back at how we started, I would never have imagined things to end this way… It almost seemed like our time together would last forever… but they do say that 'all good things must come to an end'. I am glad to have had the honor of fighting alongside a man like him," Falsworth swallowed.

"Who would have thought a small, sick kid from Brooklyn would turn all our lives around? It's just… I can't even imagine my life without what happened, and the only reason it happened, is because he was there, giving me a chance. I owe him everything," Jim took a few deep breaths.

"Steve… he always did what he thought was best, even if it seemed insane to anyone else… He followed his heart more than his head and that… He never asked for anything… he was humble, grateful for everything… Now he'll have everything he really deserves," Peggy was smiling as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

 _ **A few months later…**_

" _Hitler and his men have been defeated! Germany officially surrenders! The war is over! We won!"_ that was broadcast all over the world.

Cheers, shouts and cries were going all around, as everyone was so glad this hell was finally over. Soldiers returned home, some alive other… not. Tears of joy, anger and sadness were spilled as the aftermath of the war could still be felt.

"He's late…" Jones frowned and looked at his watch.

"He'll be here," Jim chuckled, leaning on the wall.

"He said he'd be early," Frenchie sighed and looked at the corner.

"He probably forgot…" Dugan tapped his foot on the ground.

"He didn't…" Howard swayed with the music he heard.

"He better have a good excuse," Peggy had her arms crossed on her chest.

"Guys!" came a call as the Howlers shook their heads, seeing the man rushing over to them, holding his hat so it didn't fall off.

"Sorry I'm late," Monty scratched the back of his head, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Better late than never," Dum Dum used their old catchphrase.

"Shall we go?" Carter smiled as they turned towards the bar and entered.

It was packed with people, drinks flying around, shouts, yells and cheers exploding all around as the radio played the most cheerful songs they could find.

"I'll get the drinks, you find a place to sit," Dugan grinned as the others looked around.

"I see it – far corner left side," Carter pointed at the spot. It was like it was left it there for them.

"Right – Frenchie and Stark help me carry 'em yeah?" turning to the Frenchman, Timothy smirked.

"Sure," the two laughed as the others made their way to the empty space.

* * *

"I don't know if I should he happy or sad that no one recognizes us," Morita let out a breath as he sat down, the others taking their seats as well.

"Don't take it to heart. I doubt any of them really heard of us," Gabe patted the medic on the back.

"So, Falsworth, what happened that you were late?" Peggy smiled as he seemed excited.

"I actually wanted to tell you about that. I was-" he was interrupted as the drinks arrived.

"Here we go boys- and lady," Dum Dum, Howard and Jacques each had 3 glasses as they set them on the table, each getting one and then setting two on the side, where an empty space was left.

"So… shall we?" the tactics specialist took a hold of his glass and looked at the others.

"To the Captain," he added when everyone had their glasses raised.

"To Barnes," Morita added, not really looking at anything.

"To Anderson," Timothy let out a low breath.

"To everyone who gave their life in the war," Frenchie smiled bitterly.

"To those who were caught in the cross fire," Stark remembered the pictures.

"That even if their names are forgotten," the com. specialist swallowed.

"We shall **never** forget them," Carter finished as they looked at the two glasses, seeing almost ghosts of their fellow Howlers as they were laughing with their cups raised.

* * *

"So… where are you planning to go now?" the scientist asked as they drank their drinks.

"I was just about to say something about that. It's also the reason I was late," Falsworth smiled and set his glass down before looking at his friends.

"I was assigned to the Royal Guard," he seemed so excited as the others just looked wide eyed and mouth gaped open. They couldn't believe it!

"Congratulations man!" Jones patted him on the shoulder, a big grin on his face.

"When did this happen?" Jim almost jumped on the table.

"This morning. I received the letters and couldn't come sooner," he wasn't sure if he should apologies again or just be happy.

"I guess that is an understandable and acceptable excuse," Peggy acted as if she was still mad.

"You have my blessing," she added and bowed her head. It was a British thing apparently.

"It's not an excuse Peg – it's an explanation," Dugan winked as they laughed.

"What about you guys?" the male Brit asked, not wanting all the attention.

"Well… I'm going back home," Gabe smiled and finished his drink.

"And Frenchie here, decided to come tag along," he put his hand around the demolition expert's neck as the Jacques nodded: "Oui. I wish to see the world now."

"Great for you guys!" the others cheered, getting refills.

* * *

"What about you Jim? Going back too?" Dum Dum raised an eyebrow.

"Um… no not really," the medic was a bit red in the face as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm gonna stay here a bit longer… see if I can find someone… ya know," they knew he was embarrassed but that was part of the fun.

"You wouldn't happen to be staying because of a certain nurse by the name of Lily would you?" Peg knew damn well what was happening. Girl talks tend to get you in the know.

"W-What? N-No!" Morita was getting redder.

"It's fine kid! No need to be embarrassed," Stark laughed.

"Oh, like your one to talk. How many women have you had?" they gave him a knowing look.

"Hey, plenty I admit, but there's one who I just can't seem to charm," he looked in the distance.

"You mean Carter?" Monty smirked as the Agent gave him a look.

"No, no… Her name's Maria and she's perfect…" he spoke dreamily.

"Yeah? Well, I'm staying in the field. It's my life… and I can't exactly go back to Ana… she has a nice life," Timothy sighed, but smiled.

"Does she know you're alive?" the answer was a shrug, and they didn't press any harder.

"What about you Peg?" all eyes turned to Carter as she looked at her glass.

"I'm going to continue my work with the SSR. You never know when the public will be in danger and when someone will have to step up."

* * *

 **And that's it! That's the last chapter (if you don't count the prologue) I really do hope you enjoyed this and that you not forget it all too soon ^^'**


	45. Chapter 45

**This is it everyone! This is the end of the line. I don't know if I should be happy or sad (maybe both?) but this was my biggest, longest and more popular story yet! I just want to hug you all! Really! Thank you so much for being with me so long! I can't tell you how happy that makes me!**

 **Like I said a few times before - I'll be making 'Never Forgotten' in September (October?) and it'll revert around these guys (including Peggy, Stark and others...) It'll tie in other things I couldn't fit into here. So, if you want more of this, follow and read that story when it comes out ^^**

 **I don't own anything, other than the grammar mistakes. Maybe some OCs, but anyway... Read, review and enjoy :D**

* * *

 _ **Ch.45 Epilogue**_

Cold. That was the first thing that came to mind. It was also the first thing he felt. But pain, lots of it, followed very quickly after, as he felt half numb half in pain.

" _W…What… happened?"_ he didn't even know where he was as he felt something cold against… well all of his body, and something gently falling onto his face.

" _Snow?"_ he asked himself, confused as his head spun, mind in disarray and memories mashed.

" _Right… the… a train,"_ he vaguely remembered the ride and then there was someone.

" _ **Hold on!"**_ the plea echoed in his head as he tried to focus.

" _ **Grab my hand!"**_ he could put a face to the words, but the name was on the tip of his tongue.

"… _St…Stove?"_ he tried, disagreeing, but then he smelled something. It was metal, but not pure. It was mixed with something as more pain was starting to make its way into his system.

" _Oh, I can't feel my arm…"_ he groan, trying to reach, but found out he can't move.

" _Did I fall?"_ he asked no one, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"… _Yeah I did…"_ he recalled reaching for the hand, but he slipped and fell down.

" _So how am I alive?"_ he frowned in pain and closed his eyes.

" _Am I bleeding?"_ that was a stupid question. He just fell down from a train. Of course he's bleeding.

" _Oh man it hurts,"_ he could feel himself crying from the pain.

"… _Am I gonna die?"_ again, another stupid question.

" _But I don't want to…"_ his consciousness was slipping as he started seeing black dots.

" _And the name… it was Steve…"_ was the last thought before darkness took him.

* * *

The next thing he knew, there was someone poking him. He was still cold and in pain, but that somehow managed to get through to his nerves.

" _Who…?"_ he asked himself, unable to speak as he barely opened his eyes.

There was a man, fuzzy, tall hat and warm winter cloths leaning over him, asking something he couldn't hear and checking if he was still alive.

The man then turned his head upwards and started calling for someone or thing. That's what he managed to tell, seeing the man's mouth open.

" _H…Help…"_ he tried speaking but couldn't.

Soon after another man came into view, this one standing and looking down at him with shock and confusion as the two exchanged some words.

" _Please… it hurts…"_ he closed his eyes again, trying to hide the tears. When he was out, he didn't feel anything and was sure to die from bleeding. But he didn't.

" _Oh God… my arm…"_ the pain was greatest from there, but he couldn't see or know why.

The two men talked for a bit more before nodding and the second one going out of view. The first one leaned a bit closer, smiled and spoke, but he couldn't hear again.

A minute later, he found himself being lifted from the ground as everything hurt even more. But now he was finally able to see his arm. Or more… he couldn't.

" _Oh… n-no way…"_ he managed to finally open his mouth, yet no sound escaped him.

Almost his whole left arm was gone and bleeding onto the white snow as he was loaded atop some sleds and tied him to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

The second he saw the injury, the pain increased and he let out a scream. The two men looked at him before quickly saying something and they started moving. He kept hissing and calling out in pain as the first man he saw tied something around his severed arm and tried to calm him, but that did little to help the pain. Suddenly, his vision burred, body numbed and something in his head clicked.

" _Sa…Sargent… J-J…James B-Barnes… 32… 55… 038,"_ he had no idea from where he got that or how he remembered it, but it was like the pain was starting to fade the more he said it.

It didn't take long after that, for his eyes to start closing and, despite the shaking and protest from the man on his left, he fell unconscious.

* * *

" _So… where are we going?" a skinny kid asked, looking around as he and his friend walked through the streets of New York. It was a bright, warm day._

" _You'll see," he grinned and looked at the frown other kid had gave him._

" _This isn't another set up is it?" the smaller boy asked, swallowing a bit._

" _Heck no… See? Just a nice diner," they stopped before the building._

" _This… this is where Bella works," the blonde swallowed and looked at the grinning face of his pal._

" _Really? I had no idea," he smirked and opened the door, stepping inside._

" _You coming or going to starve?" well played, well played…_

" _Oh boy…" the blonde muttered, stepping in and seeing that there were a few tables full._

" _Hello there! How may I help you?" a sweet, small girl smiled and came to the two._

" _We'd like the usual lunch package. And some extra water for my friend here," he put an arm around the kid's shoulder and grinned._

" _Coming right up," Bella giggled, writing it down before leaving for the counter._

" _Why do you hate me…" the skinny one muttered as they sat down._

" _What? I know you like her," the smaller one blushed and looked away._

" _C'mon you can't stay away from all girls forever," the red slowly faded away from his face._

" _I know… but it's hard finding someone who… well, likes this," the skinny one motioned to himself._

" _You'll find one someday! And you're still a kid. You'll grow!"_

" _Yeah right… maybe by some miracle…"_

* * *

"Hello?" that woke him from the strange dream he was having. It felt so real, but he had no idea who the kid was, or even if the other person was him.

"Can you hear me?" he focused on the person in front of him, taking deep breaths.

"Y-Yes," his voice was dry and ragged as he nodded. He was sitting on the ground, back against the wall.

"Oh good… How do you feel?" he wasn't sure, but looked at his left and saw what was left of his arm was bandaged up and stopped bleeding. The pain wasn't as great anymore, it was dull. But he was still half numb in his body and his head hurt like hell. Slowly, he was getting the feeling back.

"I don't know…" he answered as a glass of water was brought.

"Here," the man in front, offered him the drink and put the glass to his mouth, allowing him to drink.

"T-Thanks…" he took a few deep breaths, feeling better. He could move a bit, enough to move his shoulders an legs closer to his body.

"Do you know what happened?" the man put the glass away and looked at him.

"I fell…" he said vaguely, trying his best to recall.

"Aha… You hit your head pretty hard you know? Amongst other things. Do you remember who you are? I'm Ivan," the man looked at him.

"…I'm not sure… I think… I think I'm Bucky…" he looked up and saw the surprised face Ivan had.

"I see… well, you're from the Allies. We found you, thinking you were the enemy. You were lucky, you could have died there," Ivan sighed but smiled.

"Thanks… _why is he so happy?,_ " Bucky kept the last part to himself.

"You said your name was Bucky? What else do you remember?" Ivan took a chair and sat on it, sitting across the man, looking with curiosity.

"…I think… I was a Sargent…" he muttered, recalling what he was repeating before.

"Oh? Were you on a team?"

"…I don't know…"

* * *

"Okay, that's alright… just… try and remember anything. By all right you should be dead so that you aren't must mean you're someone special."

" _ **What makes you so special?"**_ a voice invaded his thought as he shuddered.

"Is everything alright?" Ivan opened his eyes a bit.

"…There was a man… a small one… glasses…" Bucky saw it, but didn't know what it meant. The table, the man, the lab coats, the tubes – all of it was just blurred.

"He called… Barnes…" he looked at Ivan who had his eyes wide and a suppressed grin on his face.

"I see… that's good. What else?" the mood suddenly changed, but he didn't think anything of it.

"…A man _ **… Bucky! Grab my hand!**_ He tried to save me…" Barnes knew the face of the man. It was the same from the skinny kids in his dream. Or was it a dream? Was it a memory?

"His name… was Steve," he added, swallowing as his head hurt more.

"Where am I?" his eyes turned darker, as he glared at Ivan. Something didn't feel right. He didn't know why, but he felt in danger here. Like something bad is about to happen.

"You're in a Russian camp at the moment. We found you remember? Two of my comrades brought you here, hoping we could save you," Ivan explained.

"Why help me?" Barnes was growing suspicious and didn't even know why!

"You're a brother in arms. A victim of war," Ivan shrugged.

" _ **You know damn well we never leave a brother behind!"**_ that was his voice, but he didn't know from where or why. He just knew it. And that it was to someone he knew.

"…I _was_ on a team…" he suddenly said, seeing different faces of people he didn't know how to name.

"Really? That's good; you're making incredible progress…" Ivan was grinning wider now.

* * *

"…I think someone's after me… the small man… he did something to me…"

"Don't worry… you're safe now…" the Russian smirked, stood up and patted Barnes on his good arm, before turning around. It was then, that Bucky saw where he actually was.

A dungeon. Dark, damp, small and isolated. There was a make-shift bed, with animal skin as cover and a bucket in the other corner. There were no windows and it had a metal door, that was open and though it came the only source of light. Under it was a small, very small door that was probably so they could slip in food on trays.

"HYDRA takes good care of all their prisoners. And you, Sargent Barnes, as especially special to us," Ivan smirked, looking back at the horror struck face before slamming the metal door shut.

"No…" it was a soft whisper as Bucky felt like crying. His head exploded with pain, calls, whispers and flashes, as he took hold of his head, gritting his teeth and crawling into a ball, crying from the pain. For a while, it hurt. It really hurt and he thought he was going to die. But then, something changed...

 _"Ready to follow - into the jaws of death?"_

" _If you have something to talk about, I'm always ready to listen."_

" _Oh c'mon, let someone else win every now and then huh?"_

" _Yeah, well you'd be good dead if it wasn't for me…"_

" _Wait! You did not just drink that?!"_

" _You owe me dearly soldier."_

 _"I must say, your aim is breathtaking - that was almost a hundred meter distance."_

He heard voices in his head, he didn't know who they belonged to. But they felt warm and kind. There was something about those voices that made him hope someone would come and get him. Save him from... where ever he is and keep him safe. That's what he held on to.

* * *

 **Well... this is it. This is the end. I REALLY hope you all liked the story as much as I think you did, and another big thanks for everyone who reads this! Really, you're awesome! Don't forget that!**

 **Take care everyone! and make sure to enjoy life, even if it's crappy, because the sun always comes around.**


	46. Note

So, this is a note to tell you - 

Never Forgotten, the mini series I talked about here, is now live. Three chapters are already on and you can check it out. I do hope you enjoy that story as you did this one, and that you read it and like it :D

Hope to see you there!


End file.
